Trials of My Heart
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Padme Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker are Jedi Padawans, each with their own unique strengths and weaknesses. Their combined skills would make them a great team, but there is a problem.... They hate each other!
1. Prologue

**Trials of My Heart**

**Summary:** Padmé Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker are Jedi Padawans, each with their own unique strengths and weaknesses. Their combined skills would make them a great team, but there is one problem…. They hate each other!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ten year old, Padmé Naberrie was the most popular Jedi Padawan in the Jedi Temple. She was very kind and always willing to lend a helping hand to her fellow padawans. She was also the best student in her classes except for combat and flying. No one held that against her for no one was particularly outstanding at either of those.

Most Jedi younglings join the crèche shortly after birth. This was the case for Padmé and the majority of the other younglings, but not Anakin Skywalker. Anakin joined their class when he was ten years old. No one knew the story of how he came to be in the Jedi Temple, but there was no shortage of rumors. Some younglings said he was a charity case the Jedi brought in, while others claimed he was greatly skilled. Their minds would not be made up until Anakin's first week of lessons.

Having grown up together, the Jedi padawans had their own set of friends and it was initially difficult for Anakin to find his niche. However, with time and the display of his natural abilities, Anakin was able to gain some admirers.

Padmé had always been kind to new or shyer padawans; she was friendly to everyone in the temple and initiated a conversation with Anakin on his first day of class.

"Hi, I'm Padmé." The young padawan greeted her blonde haired classmate, who was standing towards the back, assessing his classmates. "What's your name?"

Anakin jumped slightly in surprise before flashing Padmé a wide smile. He had not been expecting anyone to talk to him on his first day, but he was pleased that someone had decided to greet him. "I'm Anakin." Nervously, Anakin brushed at his Jedi tunic, trying to remove a non-existent wrinkle from the beige material.

Padmé smiled good naturedly. Brushing aside a long curling tendril of her brown hair that had fallen out of the intricate bun she had at the back of her head. "Welcome to the Temple! Is this your first day?"

"Yes." Anakin nodded. His heart had been pounding wildly in his chest as he waited in the hall for their first class to start. However, the mere presence of this girl seemed to quiet his nerves and allow him to relax.

Padmé nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine, but if you want, you can sit beside me in classes today." Seats were not assigned in their Jedi classes and although Padmé had an immediate set of friends she sat next to regularly, she would often switch seats around so that she could sit next to different classmates. As Master Gallia said in their Diplomacy class, establishing a wide network early can help in any situation and Padmé applied the principles from one of her favorite classes to life at the Temple.

"That would be great! I was worried I was going to be completely lost." Anakin voiced his concerns.

Padmé waved his concerns aside. "I'm sure you will fit right in once you get the hang of things, but I can help you out while you get started."

"That… that's really nice of you." Anakin did not know what he had done to deserve meeting such an angel, but he was happy to have a friend.

Before more could be spoken, Master Yoda was ushering the padawans into a small room for their first class of lecture. Padmé gestured for Anakin to follow her and he settled himself onto a meditation pad beside her.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé's first class went well. Anakin was a little overwhelmed with all the new information Master Yoda threw at them, but with a friend like Padmé he was certain he would catch up. As they walked to their next class, lightsaber training, Padmé introduced him to some of her friends who all were commenting on the difficulty of saber class with Master Drallig. Considering that everyone said it was their worst subject, Anakin felt a wave of nervousness wash over him as he knew he would have to pay close attention to match his peers. He was glad that Obi-Wan had walked him through a few saber exercises, but he still had a horrible feeling that he was going to be dreadful compared to his classmates.

There was no time to talk to anybody once they were in Drallig's class. The Jedi Master handed each student a training saber and immediately showed them a series of saber forms, pairing each of them off so they could practice. Anakin was paired with Padmé and was surprised to find out that despite years of training, she was more awkward than he was. Anakin actually found himself holding back so he would not hurt his new friend. However, Master Drallig fixed this problem towards the end of class.

Calling his class to stop their actions, Master Drallig addressed his newest pupil. "Anakin, I sense you are holding back."

Anakin cast his eyes to the ground, staring at his shoes as he apologized, "I'm sorry Master. This is my first time and I do not think…."

Master Drallig shook his head, "Nonsense. I watched you and Master Kenobi working on more complicated saber forms last night. You have great natural ability. Come towards me and I'll show you." As Anakin took a few tentative steps towards Drallig, the Jedi Master addressed the whole class. "As for the rest of you, watch closely at Anakin's form and footwork, it will help all of you."

Hearing the praise from Drallig brightened Anakin's spirits and although he was still nervous, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, trying to display calm to his peers.

"Now Anakin, I am going to come towards you in attack and I want you to defend yourself with the techniques you learned today." Drallig explained, taking a training saber for himself and moving into attack position. Anakin swallowed nervously, but raised his own saber in a defensive position. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, while waiting for Drallig's first move. Drallig was not the biggest or strongest Jedi Anakin had ever seen, but it was still intimidating to face an adult in a saber battle.

When the duel began, Drallig advanced on Anakin slowly, which meant that Anakin could methodically block and parry the Jedi Master's attacks. "You see class, that is how it is done. Now watch this…" Drallig called out before adding to Anakin, "Anakin, you can attack back now." The Jedi Master then charged at Anakin at full force.

Caught off guard by Drallig's sudden strike to his right side Anakin was barely able to move his saber in position to block the attack. Drallig then twisted his body and swung to Anakin's left, causing the young padawan to backpedal to block that attack as well.

"Attack, Anakin." Drallig encouraged as he feigned an attack at Anakin's neck before crouching low and swinging at the padawan's shins. As Anakin leapt over the saber to avoid being hit, he could hear several of his classmates gasp in surprise and a few people clapped in admiration. Although he was trying to concentrate on what he was doing, in the back of his mind he could not help but wonder if Padmé was watching.

Anakin continued to walk backwards as he continued to concentrate solely on what he had been shown in saber class today, unable to find an opening for an attack.

"Do not think, Anakin. Feel." Drallig instructed as he nearly hit the padawan. "Act on instinct."

Remembering an earlier lesson with Obi-Wan, Anakin stopped focusing on following the lesson. So far it had not worked to attack Drallig, so he tried something else. Blocking an attack to his head, Anakin spun right in order to hit Drallig's left side. The Jedi Master blocked this attack, so Anakin began to attack to Drallig's right, but immediately switched back to his left. The Jedi Master did manage to block the attack, and as he glanced at a chrono on the wall, shouted, "Excellent, with more training your speed will increase, and their might be a day where you can best me. I'm sure Master Kenobi will be pleased to hear about your progress, I will let him know. However, for now we need to call it a day for you have one more class to attend before joining with him.

Cheers erupted in the classroom as Master Drallig and Anakin split apart and several of his classmates clapped him on the shoulder.

"You are really good at that." A padawan that Anakin could not name stated as he came to Anakin's side. "I wish I could do that, I'm dreadful."

"We're all dreadful!" Another padawan called out, snickering as he spoke. "We'll just need Anakin to give us lessons."

Anakin glowed with pride at the praise he was receiving from his classmates. It made him feel less like an outsider and more like he truly belonged in this group. As his classmates started walking out of the room, Anakin looked for some sign of Padmé.

"Padmé!" He called out as he just caught sight of the intricate bun at the back of her head. However, she did not stop at the sound of her name and continued walking out of the classroom. Anakin shrugged, thinking the murmur of excitement, created by his classmates had drowned out his voice. Their next class was only a few doors down, so it would not take long for him to catch up with his new friend.

* * *

Anakin was a bit surprised and dismayed when he walked into Master Gallia's diplomacy class and found that Padmé had seated herself in the front row and that all the seats around her had been filled with other classmates. At first he thought she had just made a mistake, but when she glanced at him and then promptly turned away he knew something was wrong. He wanted to question her about it, but Master Gallia entered the room and he was forced to find a seat elsewhere. However, this was not as difficult as he thought it would be as many of his classmates from saber class gestured for him to join them.

Anakin struggled to keep himself awake during Diplomacy class, but the endless lecture and periodic interjections from Padmé, who answered all of Gallia's questions, was mind numbing and boring. Deep down he knew diplomacy was important, but he also knew that results could occur faster if immediate action was taken.

Anakin realized that this was Padmé's best and favorite subject as she answered all of Master Gallia's questions. However, Anakin did not care, all he wanted was the class to end so he could talk to Padmé and determine what had caused her sudden change in demeanor. Listening to the lecture meant that he could only dwell on his resentment at having been ignored by someone he thought was his friend. Although he was trying to repress it, Anakin's anger intensified with each correct answer Padmé gave in class. He could not understand how she could just leave him behind and not knowing the answer to this frustrated him.

* * *

Padmé did not completely understand why she was essentially lashing out at Anakin. It was not new that she answered all the questions in Diplomacy, but in the back of her mind she knew she was doing it in hopes that Anakin noticed. Ever since his display of prowess in saber training she had distanced herself from him, feeling jealous that someone could be better than her. Although she was hopeless in saber class, she had always been the best student compared to her peers.

Padmé had been the top student in all of her classes, so not only was she well liked, but also well respected and admired. Anakin's actions in saber class threatened her position and Padmé had not been ready to handle it. However, now that she had some time to cool down, she realized that her actions were due to jealousy and that she had to push this negative emotion aside, for it was the Jedi way. The hard part would be patching things with Anakin after class because she could sense that she had hurt his feelings.

Unfortunately for Padmé, the Diplomacy class did not seem to last long enough for her to clearly formulate what she would say to Anakin. All too soon, she found herself facing him in the hall outside of their classroom.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Anakin stated irritably as he caught up with Padmé after class. A few classmates had shouted a farewell to the two of them as they headed to meet with their respective Jedi Masters. Anakin had intended to keep calm when he addressed Padmé, but sitting through a long torturous hour of Diplomacy was enough to destroy what little patience he had left.

Padmé bit her bottom lip in trepidation as she replied, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Shouldn't have what?" Anakin spat out vehemently. "Pretend to be my friend and then just leave me with no explanation."

"Look." Padmé pleaded. "I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean too. I was jealous and I'm sorry."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow skeptically as he asked, "Jealous? Of what?"

"You." Padmé admitted. "You were amazing in saber class today and I was not ready to handle that. I have always been the best student in all of our classes."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Anakin replied with a sneer, too worked up to accept Padmé's compliment.

Padmé tried to look remorseful as she explained, "Everyone is awful at saber class, so it was never an issue. I should have known that someday someone with skill would come along, but it never occurred to me that would happen. My friends always come to me for help and advice that I readily give, but when you amazed them in saber class they started talking about going to you and I could not help the feeling of loss."

"Couldn't handle losing your spotlight? Everyone has to be your friend and no one else's?" Anakin did not understand why he could not hide the sarcasm in his voice, but that Diplomacy class had given him time to let his anger at Padmé's "betrayal" bubble and fester.

If he had taken a step back to think about all this, Anakin would have realized that he barely knew Padmé. He had only met her that morning and had not spent enough time with her to know how she was feeling. All he was aware of is that he was angry and hurt at her brush off and was determined to hurt her in turn.

"No, that isn't true. I'm glad the others are being friendly with you. I just wasn't prepared to find someone that is equal to me in skill." Padmé's tone was soft and her brown eyes continued to beg Anakin for forgiveness. Unfortunately, Anakin's stubborn pride refused to relent his tirade.

"Equal?" Anakin scoffed. "You are not my equal. I do believe I surpassed you in saber class today. You are nothing compared to me."

Padmé took a step back as if slapped. A part of her had been prepared for Anakin's anger, but not to this extent. She had apologized to him, but now he was brazenly gloating about his abilities. The softness that had been in her eyes dissolved into a look of stiff resolve as Padmé's own anger bubbled within her. "There is more to being a Jedi than fighting." Padmé paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I noticed you did not answer any questions in today's Diplomacy class." Padmé wanted to take back her statement once she had said it knowing it was unfair to call Anakin out on that since it was his first day.

Anakin shrugged with disdain. "Why would I be interested in that rubbish?"

Padmé's eyes widened in shock and her voice rose as she responded. "Because you are a Jedi! A peace keeper! Fighting is not always the answer. Sometimes fighting can do more harm than good."

"Only for those who are hopeless in saber class." Anakin goaded maliciously.

Padmé's eyes narrowed in anger. Anakin had thrown her apology back in her face and insulted her. Now was not the time for patience and compassion, instead she had to cut his ego down to size. "I can't believe the Council has decided to make you a Jedi."

"Their judgment has improved since they selected you." Anakin retorted causing Padmé's eye to flash dangerously.

"I apologized for my earlier behavior, but after listening to you, I am not sorry!" Padmé shouted at Anakin. "You are arrogant, full of yourself, and…"

"And you…" Anakin interrupted Padmé before she could continue. "Can't handle the fact that you aren't perfect."

A momentary silence fell between the two young padawans as they glared at one another. Padmé was the first to break the silence, "You will never be a Jedi if you can't get over yourself."

Anakin shook his head, "I do believe you are speaking about yourself."

"There are alternatives to fighting!" Padmé spoke. At the exact same time, Anakin added, "Talking won't work if someone is trying to kill you!"

"You don't get it!" Padmé and Anakin shouted in disgust, throwing their arms in the air and turning from each other.

Both shook their heads while muttering. "You are a fool." The sound of these mutual declarations caused Anakin and Padmé to whip around and face each other.

"I'll find a way to make sure the Council is aware of your lack of skill." Anakin replied, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

"And I'll be sure they are aware of your arrogance. If I have my way…." Anakin spoke up during the last part of Padmé's statement, the two of them saying the same thing before they stormed from each other's presences. "You will never be a Jedi Knight!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The young Jedi took in heaving breaths while sprinting through the thick jungle underbrush. The thick clouds overhead released a heavy downpour that soaked through the Jedi's robes and was starting to chill the young one's body. However, the shiver that ran up the Jedi's spine was not due to the cold, but in trepidation of the unknown they were approaching.

Unable to see anything in the dark, the Jedi's lightsaber was lit casting an eerie, bluish glow off the trees and vines. Among the various screeches of the jungle's nocturnal animals and the occasional burst of thunder, the hiss of raindrops could be heard as they evaporated off the Jedi's scintillating blade. The sounds and shadows of the jungle might have given the average person pause, but the young Jedi simply ignored them and moved forward. There was something far more important ahead. What it was, the Jedi was not sure, but something in the Force was beckoning their feet forward.

To the Jedi it felt like they had been running for hours with no end to the dense forest. For a moment they questioned the Force and its motives for drawing them into this quest. However, in seeming response to this unasked question, lightning filled the storm filled skies highlighting the edifice of a large stone structure in the distance. Realizing they would find their answers at that building, the Jedi continued their sprint with renewed vigor.

It was a bit of a shock with the forest suddenly ended and the Jedi stepped out into a rain soaked clearing. Without the shelter of the trees to block the steady downpour, the Jedi's robes were inundated with more water, weighing the young one down. The lightsaber in their hand hissed more angrily as the rain continued to fall upon the blade.

Although it was barely visible in the dark, the Jedi's lightsaber emanated a soft glow that revealed the outline of a large building, but no other detail was visible in the dim light. However, this fact became superfluous as the Jedi began to cautiously approach the building because a large lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck the large building. The Jedi caught a glimpse of the towering stone structure, but the Force of the lightning threw their body backwards. The Jedi momentarily saw stars as their head hit the muddy ground hard, and their lightsaber was wrenched from their grasp.

The Jedi struggled to stay conscious, but failed twice in pushing themselves up off the ground.

"Do not worry, young Jedi." A gravelly voice called out into the night as the Jedi slumped back for a third time.

The Jedi raised their head and squinted their eyes to try to focus through the deluge of rain. Another lightning bolt lit up the sky and showed a cloaked figure was standing before them. "Who? Who are you?" The Jedi asked.

"The one who will complete your training, my young apprentice." The voice hissed.

The Jedi abruptly shot up into a sitting position, continuing to shield their eyes from the rain in order to get a better look at the cloaked figure. "I am not your apprentice."

Reflexively, the Jedi called upon the Force to call their lightsaber to them.

"Are you looking for this, my apprentice?" The cloaked figure lit the Jedi's lightsaber, revealing the blue blade.

"I am not your apprentice!" The Jedi shouted trying to use the Force to pull the saber out of the stranger's hand.

"Oh no!" The figure cackled while lighting a crimson lightsaber to join the Jedi's blue one. "You will join me, or die." Then with a speed that rivaled that of any Jedi, the cloaked figure crossed the blue and red lightsabers at the Jedi's neck and started to slash through the youth's neck.

* * *

In two different room of the Jedi Temple, twenty year old padawans Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Naberrie woke up in a cold sweat. Both were gasping for breath as their hearts pounded in their chests. They were looking around their rooms frantically, not believing that they were not in that Jungle clearing. It took them a moment to get themselves focused and realize that they had only been dreaming.

Both Anakin and Padmé gave a huge sigh of relief once they took all this in and pulled their respective lightsabers off their bedside tables. They were both glad they were safely tucked away in the Jedi Temple and not on some rain filled moor. Neither had been gifted with dreams as vivid as that last one in their lives, and no matter how fearless a Jedi was, it was disconcerting to face ones death by a pair of maliciously gleaming yellow eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had remained silent the entire morning, only casting an occasional glance at his bleary eyed padawan. He had hoped that as they ate breakfast together in the small kitchenette in their quarters, Anakin would open up about what was troubling him. Anakin had never been concerned about anything in his life as a Jedi, and it intrigued Obi-Wan as to what was pestering his young padawan. Whatever it was he wanted to help his padawan clear his mind in preparation for his final Jedi trial. The Council had already assigned trials to many of the padawans, and Anakin's should be assigned any day now. Therefore, with breakfast almost finished and Anakin still remaining tight lipped on his troubles, Obi-Wan took matters upon himself and brought up the topic.

"You look tired." Obi-Wan commented, hoping this would get Anakin to start talking.

Anakin merely shrugged as he stood from the table and cleared off his dishes. "I don't sleep well anymore."

Quirking an eyebrow in response to Anakin's vague response, Obi-Wan continued to prod, "Care to tell me about it?"

Anakin sighed; he did not really want to discuss his nightmare, because he did not want to admit to Obi-Wan that he had been spooked by it. However, at the same time, he knew that if he did not tell Obi-Wan about it, his Master would only nag him for details later. "There isn't anything to say, really. I was awakened by a nightmare. I am sure it will not happen again." Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan would be satisfied with this response, but he ended up holding back a groan of annoyance as his Master continued his questioning.

"What is your nightmare about?"

"What does that matter?" Anakin answered back with his own question.

Obi-Wan shrugged while thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Maybe nothing, but I'm still curious as to what is bothering you. You know I've informed the Council that you are ready for your trials. I know you've passed everything they have put before you, but I don't want this nightmare to interfere with that."

"It won't." Anakin said defensively, still determined to evade Obi-Wan's line of questioning.

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "I am glad that you have that attitude, but I think you should tell me about your nightmare. At times the Force speaks to us through our dreams and that may be happening now. After all, you have been having the same nightmare for the last several nights."

Anakin slumped his shoulders and shook his head in defeat. His padawan braid swinging freely behind his right ear. "How did you know?"

Obi-Wan flashed a mischievous smile, a rich chuckle escaping his lips. "I didn't, but now I do."

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan, crossing his arms over his chest in growing irritation. "Fine! Since you aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you. It all starts…."

* * *

Having failed to fall asleep again after her latest nightmare, Padmé pushed herself out of bed and decided to get an early start to her day. Brushing her fingers through her chocolate curls and encountering a few knots, Padmé first located her brush to remove the tangles. A few minutes later, her hair was tightened into an intricate bun at the back of her head, and she was braiding one loose strand as a symbol of her still being a padawan. A symbol she was hoping she would not have to keep for much longer.

Most of Padmé's friends were away from the Temple completing their Jedi trials, and Padmé was waiting for the Council to send her on one herself. She knew that at any moment she could be called into the Council chambers and be on her way to complete the final steps in becoming a Jedi Knight. So each night she had made sure her Jedi robes were cleaned and pressed for when that happened. Therefore she was careful to straighten out any unwanted wrinkles as she put on her Jedi robes.

Stepping out of her bedroom and into the main sitting area of her and Master Shaak Ti's quarters, Padmé made her way towards the cooling unit to find something to eat. However, her steps were halted by the soft voice of her Master. "You had another nightmare last night, padawan."

Padmé whirled around to find her Master sitting on one of the meditation pads in their quarters. Two large black eyes slowly opened to focus on Padmé, scrutinizing the young woman.

"How did you know?" Padmé asked with surprise. She shifted from side to side as a wave of unease washed over her.

"I heard you." Master Ti answered before asking. "Was it the same as before?"

Padmé nodded her gaze now towards the floor, embarrassed that she kept having the same nightmare, "I don't know why I keep dreaming about that place. I don't even know where that is."

Maser Ti stood from her meditation pad, flicking one of her black and white lekku aside before striding towards her student. With one of her red pigmented hands, Master Ti lifted Padmé's chin so that their gazes could meet. "Things never happen by chance, young padawan. It is my experience that there is an explanation for everything."

"Then do you know why I keep having these nightmares?" Padmé asked hopefully.

"No." Shaak Ti answered truthfully. "However, since you are so close to your final Jedi trial, I would not be surprised if the two are linked."

Padmé was silent for a moment while she considered her Master's words. "You think my dream is telling me about the trials?"

"It is merely speculation on my part, young padawan, but I intend to inform the Council of it when I meet with them this afternoon."

A shiver of unease moved down Padmé's spine at these words, but she was able to push away her fears as she called upon the Force to steady her nerves.

"Very good, my padawan." Shaak Ti answered approvingly, clapping a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "Focus on the here and now, not the future. You can not control what will come, but you can prepare for it."

"Yes, Master." Padmé stated automatically, she was fighting her own thoughts as they tried to replay the images from her reoccurring nightmare.

"I suggest you go work on your saber skills to get your mind off things. The Council will not call you to them until tonight at the earliest. A good saber workout will distract you from your thoughts and provide good practice for what is to come."

"I suppose you're right." Padmé answered, watching Shaak Ti's features mold into a small smile.

"That's settled then." Shaak Ti stated and then gestured her padawan back towards their small kitchenette. "Now let's get some breakfast before you leave for the day."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Padmé felt a bit better about her nightmare after her discussion with her Master over breakfast. Even if the events in her nightmare played out, she did have several things to call on to aid her. She was the top in her class of padawans in negotiation and strategy. Additionally, with the Force on her side she should be victorious against anything the Jedi Trials threw at her. However, her lack of defense in her nightmare sent a ripple of fear through her, causing her feet to move faster as she walked towards one of the Temple's workout rooms. She had changed out of her formal Jedi robes and into a light workout outfit or her upcoming practice section.

Padmé knew she had never been very good at fighting. Her heart was never into it. She could perform the saber forms, but not with quite the speed and ferocity as some of her peers. She found her heart was never into harming another. She knew that there were times when force was necessary. On various missions in which she had followed Master Ti, Padmé had been forced to fight in order to survive or defuse a situation, but Padmé's heart always ached from the memory of these events. She always felt that fighting caused more problems than it solved, and preferred to find a more peaceful solution to the issues presented to her.

This last thought surfaced in Padmé's mind as she waved her hand over the security clearance of the workout room she had chosen to run through saber drills. As the door slid open and she took her first step inside, her eyes locked onto the one thing she considered an exception to her no fighting ideal.

Anakin Skywalker stood in the middle of the room, two lightsabers, one blue and one green in his hands as he worked through advanced saber techniques. His light workout shirt was plastered to his sweaty skin, but he did not seem to notice as he effortlessly went about his exercises.

Padmé had been successful as of late in avoiding the Jedi padawan who was the constant object of her annoyance. This was actually the first time she had seen Anakin in a few years as missions meant that either herself and Mater Ti, or Anakin and Master Kenobi were away from the Temple. Padmé and Master Ti had just returned from trade negotiations on Muunilinst while it was rumored that Anakin and Master Kenobi had been completing some winter weather survival training on Hoth. The few times both padawans had been in the Temple over the past five years, both had tried to avoid each other. Ever since their first meeting with each other, the two Jedi padawans had never reconciled their differences and they created an even greater rift between them as they tried to out do the other. Even the distance they had placed between themselves did not seem to quell their anger at one another as Padmé scowled at the other padawan.

Having avoided him for several years minus the few times she had seen him in the halls, Padmé was in no mood to give Anakin a chance to restart their arguments. Intent on finding another place to train, Padmé attempted to back out of the room unseen. However, she did not move fast enough.

"Naberrie!" Anakin called out over the hiss of his two deactivating lightsabers. He casually threw the green saber aside so that it landed in a pile of spare sabers while he attached his own blue bladed lightsaber to his belt.

Padmé rolled her eyes and took a deep calming breath as she turned to the other padawan. "Skywalker." She greeted coldly with a slight nod of her head that she was acknowledging him. She was incensed by the arrogant smirk plastered across his face and wanted it removed immediately.

"So, what brings Padmé "The Diplomat," Naberrie, to the saber training facility? Shouldn't you be somewhere talking some poor Senator to death?" Anakin did not hide his sarcasm as he goaded the young woman.

As anger bubbled within her, Padmé's eyes narrowed as she stared at the other padawan across the room. However, she was able to keep her voice steady as she replied. "Isn't there some cave on Hoth missing its bantha brained occupant, Skywalker? Or have the wampas successfully frightened Anakin "The Hero With No Fear," Skywalker." She purposefully used the title the holo news had given him since Anakin had sneered at hers.

Anakin quirked an eyebrow skeptically, "A wampa? I hate to break it to you, but the only thing that I do fear is that the Council might actually grant you the rank of Jedi Knight."

"Then I guess we finally agree on something, our ear in the Council's judgment. It will be a sad day when you are granted the rank of Jedi." Padmé paused for a moment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I…."

"Hold on Naberrie." Anakin called out, causing Padmé to stifle a frustrated growl. "I know you did not come in here to fight with me, we both know that isn't in your nature."

Knowing she was not going to be able to leave just yet, Padmé gave up on her retreat, turned on her heel, and walked up to Anakin, her head held high. If she was going to be forced to talk to her rival then she was going to do it face to face. "I'm willing to make an exception for you."

"I'm glad you hold me in such high esteem." Anakin replied. "Now tell me, what actually brought you here?"

The first thing Padmé noticed as she stood in front of the other padawan was how tall he had grown since the last time she had the chance to stand next to him. She could remember being the same height as him, but now he seemed to tower over her. She did not know why she seemed to notice this feature about him, but she did not have time to dwell on it as she answered him. "If you must know, it is expected that the Council should be sending me on my last Jedi Trial this evening and I wanted to get one last training session in."

Anakin placed his hand over his heart and feigned a look of terror as he took a step away from Padmé. He could not stop his laughter as he answered, "Then my worst fear has been realized."

Padmé rolled her eyes again. "Very amusing." Then trying to change the subject asked, "Why were you here?"

Anakin continued to chuckle. "Because apparently your worst fear has been realized as well. The Council is supposed to be sending me on my final trial tonight as well."

"Force save us all!" Padmé did not hide her disgust at this revelation. "Well I don't want to disturb you, so I'll just be leaving and find somewhere else…. Let me go!"

Anakin interrupted Padmé and grabbed her arm before she could turn away from him. "Look this is an excellent opportunity to finish our arguments once and for all."

Padmé tried to jerk her arm out of Anakin's grasp. "Let me…."

Anakin shook his head and continued over Padmé's argument. "You know there is no better place to train in saber techniques than here, so why don't you spar with me?"

Padmé gave a derisive snort of laughter. "What, so I can have you kill me?"

"Are you admitting I am the superior fighter?" Anakin gloated with a cheeky grin.

"No, but that does not mean I'm going to spar with you!" Padmé hissed out in irritation, wrenching her arm out of Anakin's grasp. All she wanted to do was get away from Anakin Skywalker before she did something she would regret, specifically running her own lightsaber through him and ruining her chances at becoming a Jedi Knight.

"Actually padawan. It might do you well to spend a few hours of training with Anakin." Master Ti stated from the doorway. Neither Anakin nor Padmé had heard her open the training room's door. "You'll both get a chance to train and you might learn something from him."

Padmé scowled when Anakin smirked knowingly at her, insinuating that he was far superior than her.

"And he won't kill you, young padawan." Master Kenobi's cultured accent was heard before he walked into the training room behind Master Ti. "He's going to need you to tutor him in negotiation techniques this afternoon." Kenobi ignored the fact that Anakin's mouth dropped in horror and continued. "No matter what either of you think, a balance of skills will be needed for your final trial. You would do well to learn from one another. A little last minute practice will not hurt either of you."

Although Padmé was pleased that Master Kenobi had put Anakin in his place, she was not thrilled that she would now have to spend the day with her rival. Thinking fast, both padawans began to plead against this, "But…"

"No, this will be good for both of you." Master Ti reiterated, casually flicking one of her lekku aside.

Both Anakin and Padmé groaned at this comment, casting each other a look of loathing as they blamed one another for their current predicament.

"Master Ti and I cannot help you with training today as we will both be in with the rest of the Council. You will find you will be better off if you work together." Master Kenobi added.

"But…." Anakin and Padmé tried to plead once more.

"Train hard. We will see you later tonight." Master Ti answered back, ignoring both padawans while turning on her heel towards the door. Master Kenobi allowed her to exit first before following behind her towards the Council chambers. Behind the closed doors of the training room they had just exited, their two padawans were glaring at each other, each intent on screaming at the other. However both padawans took a deep calming breath before vocalizing their anger and channeled their aggression elsewhere. Both calling upon the Force, a lightsaber flew into each of their hands and a familiar snap-hiss sound was heard as they lit their cerulean blades.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Padmé and Anakin circled each other slowly, their lightsabers held out before them while they assessed their opponent. The only sound between them was the sizzle of their lightsaber's blades and the faint sound of their boots hitting the floor.

Padmé knew she was going to be hard pressed to beat Anakin in this fight, but she was determined to remove that knowing smirk from his face. Yes, he was larger than her. Yes, he was the best fighter in the Jedi Order while she was one of the worst, but that was no reason for him to gloat about his abilities. Knowing she would have to use strategy over skill to win, Padmé lunged forward first, hoping that the element of surprise would work to her advantage.

Anakin easily sidestepped out of the way of Padmé's attack and noticed she had left an opportunity for him to strike at her back. . He rolled his eyes at the novice mistake.

"This is all too easy." Anakin stated as he watched Padmé turn to face him.

"What?" Padmé barked with irritation.

"If this was a real fight, you would be dead already." Anakin explained. "Look at the opening you've left." He pointed towards Padmé's left side which was unprotected as she held her lightsaber high above the right side of her head. "You know I am faster than you, so what are you going to do if I do this…." Anakin promptly swung his cerulean blade at Padmé's right hip.

"This!" Padmé answered back with a growl as she parried Anakin's attack away and then moved forward to launch her own attack at him.

Anakin was surprised Padmé was able to block his attack. He never intended on hurting her, so he would have pulled his attack up short before impact, but he never thought she could have actually blocked him. What the young Jedi padawan did not realize was that if he had gone back and examined him previous attack, he would find that for some unexplained reason he had reduced the speed of his attack, holding back his own abilities.

Completely stunned by Padmé's ability to block his attack, Anakin was backpedaling as he took up a defensive stance against her latest onslaught.

What Padmé lacked in speed and skill in her fighting, she made up for in strategy and grace. Her saber moved fluidly as she parried alternately to Anakin's left and then right. She swung low down his torso, forcing him to bend his tall body down to block her attacks. She smiled to herself that she had him backing towards one of the workout room's far walls. By the look on his face she knew she had surprised him and she was overjoyed that she was finally having a chance to show up Anakin Skywalker. The only thing that would make this situation better was if some of their peers were here to witness this.

While Anakin continued to backpedal and go through the motions of defending himself, Padmé continued to press her seeming advantage, becoming emboldened by each step they took closer to the far wall, now only three yards away. Utilizing Anakin's height to her advantage, Padmé crouched down and spun low on her heel, drawing her saber in a low arc towards Anakin's knees, causing him to leap over her blade to prevent contact.

As he had moved back towards the wall, Anakin had been in a bit of a haze when facing his opponent. There were plenty of opportunities for him to turn around the fight, but he never took any of them. He told himself he was studying Padmé to find all her faults so he could use all of them against her, because he could think of no other reason why he should hesitate in engaging his approaching opponent.

As Anakin landed on his feet and moved his saber to block another of Padmé's attack's to his left as she, herself, sprang to her feet, he noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes. Coupled with her brazen comment of, "Had enough?" the fog that had clouded Anakin's mind lifted and he glared down at his opponent. Whatever had paused his attacks before was gone and now it was time to show Padmé who was the master swordsman.

* * *

Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti both took their seats in the Jedi Council chambers as they waited for their latest meeting to convene. A faint murmur was heard around the room as various council members engaged in conversation with one another. Master Kenobi and Ti were discussing their padawans abilities amidst the multitude of other conversations occurring.

Silence only fell across all assembled when Master Yoda took his seat next to Master Windu who promptly called the meeting to Order.

"Before we discuss the Jedi Trials for our padawan candidates, Master Yoda and I have just been given some news from Chancellor Palpatine's office." Master Windu paused and looked around the room to make sure he had everyone's attention before continuing. "It seems that across the galaxy citizens are mysteriously vanishing."

"Who is vanishing?" Master Adi Gallia asked as she leaned forward in her chair.

Master Windu shrugged, "There does not seem to be a pattern. The reports indicate that everyday citizens are going missing all over the place from Alderaan, Naboo, Corellia, Malastare, and others including right here is Coruscant."

"No Senators or other government officials included in this plot?" Master Ki Ai Mundi asked as his brow furrowed in contemplation of what he had just been told.

"The closest report to that is word that a couple of Queen Jamillia of Naboo's handmaidens have gone missing. Other than that, all other high ranking officials are accounted for." Windu explained.

"Dangerous and disturbing this is." Master Yoda commented. As he had been doing prior to the Council meeting, he probed the Force to show him the answer to this mystery.

"I agree." Master Windu stated briskly. "Regardless of rank, the fact that citizens are disappearing everywhere is troubling, we must find out who is behind all of this."

"Do we have any leads?" Master Gallia spoke up, as she also searched the Force for answers.

"Only one." Master Windu stated matter-of-factly. "The Chancellor's office says that a probe droid recently picked up signs of life on Yavin 4."

"Impossible. That planet has been uninhabited for over a millennia, since the fall of the Sith." Ki Adi Mundi spoke, utter disbelief etched across his features.

"Not impossible, Master Mundi." Master Yoda answered, wagging a clawed finger at his colleague. "Inhabited the planet may be. And dark this threat seems to be. Act carefully, we must."

"Yavin 4…." Obi-Wan commented out loud as he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Isn't that the jungle planet that once was the Sith base?"

"Yes." Master Yoda answered Kenobi's question. "Ancient temples of the Sith, reside there."

Obi-Wan tried to speak again, but before he could Master Shaak Ti interrupted him. "That is interesting, because Padmé, my padawan has been having dreams lately of a planet with that description."

"So has Anakin." Obi-Wan added, casting a confused glance towards Shaak Ti.

"Dreams? Have either of them told you what these dreams are about?" Master Windu's voice did not hide his surprise and he cast Master Yoda a weary glance as Master Shaak Ti began to recount what Padmé had told her.

When Master Shaak Ti was finished telling the Council about Padmé's dream, Obi-Wan added, "Anakin seems to be having the same dream. He told me about it this morning and it is the same story. What does it mean?"

There was silence for a moment where all Council members nervously scanned each other's faces. Master Yoda was the one who broke the building tension, "It means that the Force has chosen your padawans trials. Go to Yavin 4 and solve this mystery, they must."

"But shouldn't a Knight or a Master go, if this threat is serious?" Master Mundi asked, unable to hide his skepticism in the abilities of the two Jedi padawans.

"Anakin is quite capable of handling the situation on his own. I am confident in his abilities. Even among the Knights and Masters he is the best pilot and fighter in the Order." Obi-Wan supplied for his padawan.

"And Padmé's negotiation skills are unrivaled in the entire galaxy. If peace can be made without a fight she can bring it to fruition. Together she and Skywalker are the best the Jedi have regardless of their rank." Master Ti added, causing Master Kenobi to flash a broad smile at her.

* * *

"Oh, I don't think so." Anakin murmured in a low dangerous voice as he glared down at Padmé in response to her taunt. He blocked another of her attacks and then changed his stance from one of retreat to that of the aggressor. He did take one large step backwards away from Padmé, but that was only so he could call on the Force to leap over her head. Twisting his body in mid air, he landed facing her and Padmé barely swung around in time to block his first attack to her left side.

Anakin came at Padmé with a frantic volley of attacks at speeds that made her earlier attacks appear to be at a snail's pace. Both Padmé and Anakin's breathing accelerated, Padmé's with the effort of pushing away Anakin's violent attacks, and Anakin with the ferocity he was putting behind each of his attacks.

Mocking Padmé's earlier attacks on him, Anakin swung low at her ankles, causing her to jump over the blade before he moved the blade up to her hip. Padmé was able to block the attack while she was in the air, but the force of their two blades clashing meant that she landed unevenly on the ground and she stumbled backwards away from her opponent.

Abruptly, Padmé's back hit the wall she had tried to back Anakin into earlier. Anakin's blade hummed around her as he moved it in a violent whirlwind, but somehow she managed to hold her own against him. However, she soon realized her ability to counter Anakin's attack was largely controlled by Anakin. She was only allowed to block him if he allowed it, because with a well placed strike he was able to wrench her lightsaber from her grasp, causing it to deactivate as it landed with a loud clunk on the floor.

Stunned, Padmé pressed herself against the wall. She was gasping for breath and her eyes shone with fear as she gazed at the cerulean blade inches from her neck.

"I do believe you have lost, Naberrie." Anakin stated gleefully, as he kept his opponent captive.

"You think so?" Padmé asked breathlessly, not wanting to admit defeat even though it was staring at her.

Smirking, Anakin deactivated his own saber and absently tossed it towards Padmé's fallen one. "I know so." Anakin did not hide his boastful tone as he stepped closer to Padmé so that they were practically toe to toe with one another. He placed both of his hands on the wall at either side of her head, in order to pin her against the wall and force her to tilt her head up to meet his gaze.

Both of their breathing rates were returning to normal, but as their eyes locked with one another they both felt their heart rates accelerate. Shrugging it off as an after effect of the adrenaline rush from their previous fight, Anakin leaned in closer to Padmé, his eyes taking on a mischievous twinkle as he whispered, "Do you surrender?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Padmé replied on a whisper. Feeling Anakin's breath against her ear had caused her stomach to flip flop and distract her from what he had actually said.

"I asked, do you surrender?" Anakin repeated, pulling away from Padmé so that his mirth filled eyes could stare down at her.

"Surrender?" Padmé asked in confusion, Anakin's close proximity had momentarily stolen her ability to process rational thought.

"I'll take that as a yes." Anakin stated triumphantly, as a roguish smirk lit up his features.

The sound of victory in Anakin's voice shook Padmé from her stupor and brought her back to reality. She knew that Anakin's victory had been inevitable, but she was not about to let him gloat about it. "You know me better than that, Anakin. Now let me go."

"Not until you admit that I am the better Jedi." Anakin's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

For her part, Padmé rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If you think I am going to say that, then you must have been dropped on your head as a youngling. Now let me go." To emphasize her point she took one of her hands and put it on the wall that was his broad chest and tried to shove him away. When he did not budge, she tried to call on the Force to help her.

"I don't think so." Anakin chided Padmé. "You forget that as the superior Jedi, I can thwart your attempts to push me away. Now, you can tell me what I want to hear, or we can stay here until you do.

Padmé quirked an eyebrow at him as her irritation grew. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain!" She snorted in derisive laughter as she watched Anakin's smile falter at her comment. However, her eyes quickly trailed away from his face and to her right side where on the ground lay her fallen lightsaber.

Angered from Padmé's taunt, Anakin's eyes narrowed and a hint of a growl could be heard as he intoned. "I am bigger than you. I am stronger than you…."

Finishing Anakin's speech for him, Padmé added, "And I'm smarter than you." Then before Anakin could retort back, she used the Force to call her fallen lightsaber to her hand. She had meant to shock Anakin enough so he would pull away and let her escape, but due to the odd position, as she ignited her cerulean blade, it came to life very close to Anakin's back and burned his left shoulder blade.

"Argh!" Anakin shouted in pain as Padmé's lightsaber burned through his cloak and tunic and scorched the flesh of his shoulder blade. Instinctively moving away from the pain, he pressed himself against Padmé.

Horrified by what had happened, Padmé immediately deactivated her lightsaber and attached it to her belt. "Are you all right?" She asked with concern. Her previous anger had ebbed into fear over what she had done. She also felt an odd swooping sensation in her stomach as Anakin's body pressed against hers, but she was too busy trying to check on him to take full notice. "Are you all right?" Padmé repeated when Anakin did not answer her question and continued to groan.

"No!" Anakin hissed through gritted teeth. "What were you thinking?" With the threat of Padmé's saber gone, Anakin pushed away from her and the pain seemed to intensify as he broke his contact with her. His back slouched forward and his right hand tugged at the left side of his cloak as he tried to alleviate his source of pain.

"I'm sorry. I was… I mean… Here, let me look at it." Padmé stuttered out as she reached a hand out to Anakin.

"No!" Anakin shouted, as he moved his left shoulder away from Padmé's reaching fingertips. The sudden movement caused a sharp stab of pain to shoot through the fresh wound.

"Stand still and let me help you." Padmé approached him slowly, as if she was trying to persuade a wild animal to trust her.

"No! I don't need some Jedi wannabe helping me. You have done enough damage for one day." Anakin snarled.

What compassion Padmé felt evaporated at Anakin's rebuke. She was trying to be helpful, and he threw it in her face. Despite the fact that she had apologized, Anakin was still playing a game of superiority and she could not abide by that. Raising her chin and squaring her shoulders, Padmé said, "Fine, be that way. But you might want to tell the healers that this Jedi gave you that injury. You better hope they can heal you before your trials, or you will be the wannabe." Padmé did not even wait for an answer before she stormed out of the training room and headed back to her own quarters.

* * *

Thirty minutes after her departure from the saber training room, Padmé was sitting in her own quarters meditating. A book on the art of negotiation lay open and discarded on the floor next to her. Upon returning to her quarters, Padmé had attempted to read one of her favorite books, but her anger at Anakin kept distracting her from the words on the page. Realizing it was a lost cause; Padmé discarded her book and looked to meditation to calm her nerves.

The meditation had helped her let go of her anger, so Padmé had forced herself into a deeper trance. She was so absorbed in exploring the Force, that she did not hear her Master enter the room and sit beside her.

"Can you please explain why Padawan Skywalker was sent to the healers' ward?" Master Shaak Ti's voice echoed in Padmé's head, causing her to jump in surprise. Her shock pulled her out of her meditation and she opened her eyes to see that her Master was seated beside her.

"So padawan?" Shaak Ti prompted Padmé to speak after a moment's silence.

Padmé stared at her hands which were folded in her lap as a wave of guilt washed over her. However, not wanting to admit that she had done anything wrong, she shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "It was an accident; he should not have been standing mere inches from me."

Shaak Ti nodded her head at this remark, "Then why did you not help him by accompanying him to the healers' ward."

"He said he did not want my help." Padmé replied truthfully, raising her head so her gaze met with her Master's. "He insulted me."

Shaak Ti nodded. "A justifiable response given the amount of pain he was in. Compassion is essential to a Jedi's life, young one. Even if he refused your help, you still should have accompanied him to make sure he made it to the healers' safely. You should be happy to know that he will be all right, his burn isn't bad and will clear up with a few applications of bacta, but you should still apologize."

Outraged, Padmé shouted. "I did apologize! That bantha insulted me!"

"Last I checked he was one of your Jedi peers." Master Ti scolded. "And perhaps he did insult you, but pain can do that to people. You should be more understanding."

Padmé gaped at her Master. "He had insulted me before the burn incident. He knew what he was saying. I apologized and I'm not doing it again." Padmé crossed her arms over her chest in defiance and then tried to change the subject to derail her Master. "When does the Council wish to see me?"

Shaak Ti was silent for a moment while she considered her padawan. Her padawan was usually kind and caring, always amiable to those she met. She had disagreed with people in the past, but she had never displayed the turbulent feelings she was directing towards Anakin. It was almost amusing to see her adult student act like a youngling after a fight over a favored toy, but at the same time Master Ti knew this had to be resolved. At the age of twenty, a Jedi Padawan on the brink of finishing their trials should be able to let go of their feelings to engage a person or situation with calm objectivity.

When Padmé did not flinch at Shaak Ti's scrutiny, the Jedi Master calmly stated. "Regardless of what Anakin said or did, you will apologize young one. You two need to learn to work together. As for the Council, they had made a decision, but after your saber training escapade, they are debating the issue once more."

Padmé was going to vehemently refuse to apologize to Anakin, but Master Ti's last statement pulled her up short. Her tone was fearful as she pictured her knighthood in jeopardy. "The Council knows about this?"

Master Ti rolled her eyes at her padawan's naivety. "Padmé, when both Master Kenobi and I are called out of a Council meeting to deal with a situation with our padawans, the Council will notice."

"Are they going to postpone my Jedi trial?" Padmé asked, her voice shaking slightly as her mind tried to work through the ramifications.

Master Ti flashed Padmé a reassuring smile. "No, my padawan. The Council will call you before them later tonight and you will be given the instructions for your Jedi trial. This is just a standard discussion that takes place after events like what you and Anakin just engage in. However, when Skywalker arrives here I recommend you don't repeat your earlier performance."

"He's coming here!" Padmé spat out in disgust. "Why?"

"Because you need to apologize and the two of you need to let go of your emotions and relearn how to work together."

"I am not apologizing." Padmé murmured defiantly.

"You will if you don't want me to report that back to the Council." Master Ti would not have done that, but she also knew Padmé would let go of her stubborn pride if the threat against her knighthood was present. It was a bit deceitful, but Shaak Ti also knew Padmé's apology would help mend her relationship with Anakin which would be essential for the Jedi trail the Council was planning.

Padmé sighed resignedly. "Fine, since I have no choice. I will apologize."

"Good." Master Ti nodded, a smile forming across her lips. "Now, I will stay here until Master Kenobi arrives and then you and Anakin are to spend the rest of the afternoon meditating. Both of you need to clear your minds."

"Yes, Master." Padmé replied in a monotone. She was grateful that meditation meant she could ignore Anakin.

"Additionally, since you caused his injuries, every hour you will help reapply the bacta and replace the bandage over Anakin's wounds."

Padmé's earlier indignation returned as her mouth fell open in a combination of shock and disgust. "I'm going to what?!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Anakin gave a resentful sigh as he followed Obi-Wan out of the healers' ward. "Why are you making me do this?"

"Because my padawan, you must learn to settle your differences with padawan Naberrie and the first step to that is to apologize." A hint of a smile formed across Obi-Wan's face as he could sense Anakin's impending protest.

"Apologize? Apologize! She's the one who burnt my shoulder!" Anakin shouted indignantly, causing a couple Jedi to poke their heads out of their rooms to see what was causing the commotion.

"Yes, she did my padawan, which reminds me…" Obi-Wan pulled out his padawan's lightsaber that he had secured to his own belt while the healers were tending to Anakin's wounds. He shoved the saber hilt towards the Jedi padawan. "How many times do I have to tell you, this weapon is your life? Once again you were careless to drop it and gave Padmé the advantage."

Anakin glowered at Obi-Wan as he secured his lightsaber and the pulled his cloak around his shoulders, causing him to wince in pain.

"Let this remind you of the importance of that lesson, my padawan."

Shaking his head in disgust as Obi-Wan continued to lead Anakin towards Shaak Ti and Padmé's quarters. "I'm still not apologizing to Padmé. It's her ineptitude that caused all this mess." There was a stubborn set to Anakin's jaw as he finished his statement.

Obi-Wan paused, turned to face his padawan, quirking an eyebrow at his padawan in an expression of complete incredulity. "If she can best you in a duel and she is the inept one, I'd hate to see you in real danger."

Anakin scowled. "It was a lucky shot. I had the situation under control until…."

Obi-Wan would not let Anakin finish his statement. "Until she injured not only your shoulder, but your pride as well, my padawan."

Anakin raised his arms in indignation, only to drop them as he brought his right hand to his shoulder and gave out a hiss of pain. Through clenched teeth he ground out. "My pride has nothing to do with this; the point is she attacked me."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his student. "Did it ever occur to you that this could have been an accident?"

Continuing to grimace in pain, Anakin snarled, "This was no accident. Even though she is hopeless, she knew what she was doing."

Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled in knowing humor, "Then obviously you drove padawan Naberrie's ideals about non-violence away by some comment you made about her."

"I…." Anakin began angrily, but faltered. "I…." He tried to protest again, but Obi-Wan stopped him.

"You forget my padawan, that I have trained you since you were a small boy. I am fully aware of the comments you make about others while in the heat of a lightsaber duel or flying exercise. That is why you will apologize to Padawan Naberrie. It takes two people to start a fight, and in the end two people to end it." Obi-Wan's tone was calm, but stern so as to counter any rebuke.

Frustrated by his Master, Anakin murmured, "It isn't my fault her skills are not up to par."

Obi-Wan coughed as he held back a chuckle. To hide the smile of amusement that spread across his face, Obi-Wan turned away from his padawan and continued his journey to Shaak Ti's and Padmé's quarters. He struggled to keep his voice even as he called out over his shoulder. "I'd like to remind you that if her skills are not up to par, what does that say about you? You are the one coming out of the healers' ward."

"And I told you, it was a lucky shot." Anakin denied his own inadequacy fervently.

Not hiding his sarcasm, Obi-Wan replied back. "Or, you are such a wonderful tutor, that Padawan Naberrie was able to master some of the skills you take for granted. I can only hope that in the time you spend with her meditating, you'll learn some of the patience you've failed to develop under my watch."

"Why can't I meditate in our own quarters?" Anakin muttered irritably.

"Because you and I both know that you won't meditate, my padawan." Obi-Wan answered wryly.

"What if I promise to?" Anakin half pleaded.

"Working on your ship models does not count as meditating." Obi-Wan admonished, there was still a smile of amusement on his face, but Anakin could not see it since Obi-Wan's back turned away from him.

Anakin pouted at his failure to derail his Master, but he was determined not to give up. "Well then why not send me elsewhere for meditation."

Obi-Wan sighed with a hint of annoyance at his padawan's persistence. "Because as I've told you before, you need to apologize to Padawan Naberrie and some time together will help both of you resolve your differences. Both of you would do well to learn to work together." Since Obi-Wan knew what the Council was deliberating on for Anakin and Padmé's final Jedi Trial, he felt it essential to make them at least amiable towards each other before they left.

In irritation, Anakin mimed a long winded lecture from Obi-Wan as he sneered at his Master's words.

"I know what you are doing behind my back padawan, and it is not going to help." Obi-Wan answered back without casting a backward glance at his padawan."

In his head, Anakin wondered if he could leave Padmé's quarters after Obi-Wan and Master Ti left, but Obi-Wan quickly admonished this.

"And you will not be leaving until dinner time, my padawan, at which time you will prepare for your meeting with the Council, as I suspect they'll be ready for you late tonight."

"Quit reading my thoughts!" Anakin shouted indignantly.

"I don't need to read your thoughts to know what you are thinking, my padawan. You need to work out your differences with Padawan Naberrie. It is for your own good, so I expect you to use your time wisely. Consider this a lesson and if I find you left it early you will force me to report you to the Council."

"You wouldn't!" Anakin gasped.

"Don't push me." Obi-Wan warned before pausing in front of the closed door that had Master Ti and Padawan Naberrie's names listed in embossed letters on the surface. "But I'm certain I'll have nothing to worry about. You are going to need Padawan Naberrie's help to reapply the bacta and change your bandages if you want to heal properly." Behind his shoulder, Anakin's jaw dropped in horror at this last comment, but before Master Ti opened the door to greet them, the shock had dissolved into a look of stubborn resolve that he was not going to let Padmé touch him.

* * *

"Padmé, our guests have arrived." Master Ti called out to her padawan, who was stubbornly sitting upon her meditation pad facing the wall so she could not watch Anakin enter the room. She felt bitter towards her Master who did not understand her feelings on this and seemed intent on making her suffer. However, Padmé was determined to delay the inevitable, so she decided to stay where she was until the last possible moment. She wanted to leave Anakin in no doubt that when she apologized it was on her Master's orders and not of her own free will.

"Padmé! Come here and greet our guests!" Master Ti stated sharply as she gestured for Obi-Wan and Anakin to enter their quarters.

Giving a long forlorn sigh, Padmé squared her shoulders before rising to her feet and turning towards her guests. Her eyes were cast towards the ground as she continued to stubbornly avoid gazing at Anakin.

"There she is." Master Ti stated jovially when Padmé stepped up beside her. "Padmé, would you like to greet our guests.

"Hello." Padmé muttered through clenched teeth as she determinably kept her gaze to the floor.

Obi-Wan cast Anakin a furtive look, clearly indicating he had to answer back. "Hello." Anakin muttered, while crossing his arms over his chest in a gesture of defiance. He had fixed his gaze on a spot along the far wall above, mimicking Padmé's behavior so he did not have to look at her.

"Now you two, is there anything else you would like to say to each other before Master Kenobi and I leave to rejoin the Council?" Master Ti asked, speaking to them not as adults, but as the younglings they were imitating.

All was silent between Anakin and Padmé, neither wanting to be the first to give in, but Obi-Wan ended this battle when he elbowed Anakin in the ribs sharply causing the padawan to grunt in pain. "I'm sorry." Anakin muttered through clenched teeth, glaring at Obi-Wan for making him say those words.

Padmé continued to stay silent after Anakin's apology which prompted Master Ti to say, "Padmé, is there something you want to say to Anakin?"

Padmé sighed resignedly, wanting to make it perfectly clear that she was doing this under duress. For her apology she wanted Anakin to see the anger that shone in her eyes, so before she spoke, she trailed her eyes up from the floor to his face. However, her apology died at her lips as her eyes moved past the waistline of Anakin's trousers, and she caught sight of the bare flesh of his sculpted abdominals peeking out from underneath his Jedi cloak. "What happened to your tunic?" Padmé asked, her eyes seemingly locked on Anakin's torso as her eyes revealed that not only his toned stomach, but his chest was on display as well.

Anakin rolled his eyes at Padmé, not holding back his sarcasm in her attempt to humiliate him further. "You of all people should know. When you give me a lightsaber burn through my tunic, you subsequently destroy said tunic."

"Well, why didn't you get another one?" Anakin had wanted to return to his quarters and grab another tunic before being forced to join Padmé so she would not sneer at him, but since the bacta had not taken full effect on his wounds, the pain of simply putting on his cloak had been excruciating. Since he knew he would have to remove it to reapply the bacta and bandages throughout the day, he did not want to go through the pain of removing multiple articles of clothing, but he had purposefully left his cloak on to try to prevent Padmé from making snide comments.

At this point, Padmé's eyes were on Anakin's pectorals which seemed to flare out slightly with his arms crossed in front of him. Padmé's mind went numb and her eyes glazed over at the sight. In her stupor, Padmé did not realize that her mind was lazily trying to figure out what else was hidden by Anakin's dark Jedi cloak and crossed arms.

"Padmé!" Master Shaak Ti's voice rose sharply, startling Padmé and causing her to jump in surprise.

"What?" Padmé's voice cracked as her gaze was torn from Anakin to look up at her Master.

"Do not ignore me, padawan. When I speak to you, you will answer." Master Ti answered sternly, flicking her lekku back behind her head as she looked down at her padawan. Padmé had been so lost in thought that she had not realized Master Ti had called her three times. "Now Master Kenobi and I are very busy and need to leave. You can discuss Anakin's choice of clothing..."

"Or lack thereof." Obi-Wan jokingly whispered so only Anakin could hear him, earning a look of disgust from his padawan. He had witnessed his padawans struggles with his Jedi cloak and had taken a few moments in the healers' ward to have a laugh at Anakin's predicament. Normally, Obi-Wan would have been more sympathetic of his padawan's injuries, but he had sensed that Anakin had instigated this set.

"…later." Master Ti's voice rose to make sure her padawan heard her. "Now Anakin apologized for his actions, what are you going to do?"

Padmé's head whipped around so she was looking into Anakin's eyes. "I'm…. I'm…. sorry." Padmé stuttered out as a bright crimson spread across her cheeks. She struggled to keep her gaze from trailing down her fellow padawan's neck and the flesh below that had ensnared her full attention earlier. She was relieved when Master Kenobi gave her an excuse to turn away and return to her meditation pad.

"Good, now that is settled." Obi-Wan pushed Anakin towards the direction of the meditation pads, indicating that he should one opposite from Padmé. "After this mornings incident I recommend you two spend the afternoon meditating, to help clear the air. Master Ti and I will be back at dinner time and will let you know what the Council ultimately decides."

Padmé sat on her meditation pad and tried to call on the Force to cool the blush that had settled in her cheeks while she tried to avoid looking at Anakin.

"Let go of your hurt feelings and look for ways to work together." Master Ti suggested as she used the Force and gestured the front door open.

"Yes, and Anakin…" Obi-Wan paused for a moment as he watched Anakin settle himself on the meditation pad opposite of Padmé and subsequently turn his head towards his Master, flashing a look of annoyance and distaste at the situation. "Make sure you follow the healer's orders for your injury." With the end of his statement, Obi-Wan gestured Shaak Ti out of the room, and left their padawans alone together.

Padmé shifted uncomfortably at Master Kenobi's reminder about the treatment of Anakin's injuries after what Master Ti had told her. Her only relief was that Anakin did not seem to want her assistance for once the door closed on their Masters, his eyes narrowed in anger as they locked on her. His voice was low and almost dangerous as he snarled, "Do not talk to me, touch me, or look at me! Let's just get this over with."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

An uneasy silence had fallen between Padmé and Anakin after their Jedi Masters has left them alone. Both stared at each other, not wanting to be the first to look away. However, as she felt her eyes slowly drift towards the muscles of Anakin's bared chest, Padmé gave up with the staring contest and closed her eyes, while Anakin followed suit moments later. Padmé tried to immerse herself in the Force to block out her sudden fascination with Anakin's anatomy.

Unfortunately, Padmé found it difficult to concentrate on the Force and kept finding herself opening her eyes to steal a glance at Anakin's bared chest. She did not know why she was so taken with the display of flesh. She had seen many of her male peers with their shirts off and they had never held her attention like this before. She wondered if it was merely the novelty of the fact that she had never seen Anakin like that before.

Padmé's daydreaming was broken when she noticed Anakin shift slightly and she immediately closed her eyes so that she would not be caught gaping at him. As Padmé's eyes closed, Anakin's opened to glance at the woman before him. He wanted to glare at her and have his eyes burn a hole through her over what she had done to his shoulder, but he found he could not do that. Rather than stare angrily at his fellow Jedi Padawan, Anakin's eyes softened as he gazed at Padmé's face. Her eyes were closed and her features calm as she immersed herself in the Force.

There was a slight blush to Padmé's cheeks that seemed to highlight her creamy skin, and Anakin absentmindedly wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. Anakin's eyes also traveled to Padmé's lips. Despite being pursed together as she concentrated on her meditations, Anakin could not help but notice that they were full, ripe, and ready for…

Padmé gave a deep sigh as she tried to relax herself which caused Anakin to shake out of his reverie. He cursed himself for having such thoughts because after all they had been through, all Padmé's lips were ready for was a stern talking to. After being annoyed by this woman since he arrived at the Temple, and then today's fight, he should not be overcome by some need to…. Now that Anakin thought about it, he did not know what he wanted to do to Padmé, but regardless he knew he had to quit looking at her. He hated meditation, but the sight of Padmé was distracting him from the anger he should be feeling towards her. Perhaps it was the pain killers that the healers had given him that was causing his strange behavior, but he would use meditation to end his train of thought. A smirk crossed Anakin's features as he closed his eyes and pictured Obi-Wan's shock that his padawan had voluntarily settled into meditation.

* * *

Just as Anakin's eyes closed once more, Padmé's eyes opened to sneak another peek at her fellow Jedi padawan. No matter what she tried she could not successfully meditate. For the last few minutes, she had merely had her eyes closed, fighting some strange desire to open them and glance at Anakin once more. Over the course of the hour, Anakin and Padmé alternated stealing glances at one another, one closing their eyes as the other opened them.

At the start of the new hour, a chrono along the far wall chimed, causing both Padmé and Anakin to open their eyes simultaneously so that they were finally meeting each others' gaze.

"Do you need to have your bandages changed?" Padmé asked quietly, casting her eyes to the floor as she felt her stomach flutter.

"Yes." Anakin responded curtly.

"Do… do you need my help?" Padmé stuttered out as her stomach fluttered once more.

"No!" Anakin barked out with a hint of a snarl. "I think you've done quite enough." Anakin seemed to regain some of his earlier resentment of Padmé as he was reminded that he needed to tend to his injuries. "I will take care of it myself." To prove his point, Anakin shrugged out of his Jedi cloak, hissing in pain as he worked it off of his wounded shoulder.

Padmé might have stared before, but now her eyes grew wide as she stared at Anakin's bared torso in its entirety. Her imagination had been working out what he looked like under the cloak, but the actual sight was still amazing. A faint smile formed on her lips and her eyes widened as she took in every sculpted bump of hard muscle and tanned flesh.

"I'm sure you are enjoying this." Anakin commented with a hiss as he caught Padmé smiling as he pulled at his cloak to find the tube of bacta and bandages the healers had given him. He hated that Padmé was getting this chance to gloat over his injuries and he wanted them covered before she had more time to gawk at them.

"I said I was sorry." Padmé murmured softly, her eyes fixing on the flexion of Anakin's muscles as he moved about.

"Save it, we both know that you are not!" Anakin retorted back.

Padmé's gaze jerked up to Anakin's face that was stonily staring back at her, and she glared at him for questioning her compassion. She decided that compassion must have been what had caused her eyes to drift over Anakin's body. It was in her nature to abhor violence and feel compelled to be sympathetic to those who were wounded. However, if Anakin was going to continue to be rude to her she refused to give him anymore attention. "If you aren't going to accept my apology, then so be it, but go whine and moan somewhere else. You are disturbing me."

As Padmé turned her back to Anakin, so that she was no longer staring at the solid wall of flesh that had been the sole object of her attention, Anakin fired back at her. "I do not whine!" However, after Anakin's declaration, he let out a groan of pain as he flexed an arm behind him and tried to pull off his bandage. The problem with Padmé hitting his shoulder was that it was a difficult place to reach without shifting muscles that stretched at the wound.

Padmé felt a combination of guilt and irritation wash over her as Anakin hissed in agony. She felt guilt that she had caused that injury and had coldly turned away from him, and subsequently irritation that it was his own pride and arrogance that had driven her to turn from him in the first place. After another minute of hearing Anakin grumble and complain, Padmé spun in her seat and stood from her chair. She rolled her eyes as she saw Anakin grimacing in pain as he struggled to pull the bandage from his shoulder.

Padmé stood up so that she was looking down at him, extending her hand out palm up. "Give me the bacta and bandages."

"No!" Anakin snarled as he cast an angry glance up at her. "I don't need your help!"

Padmé's eyes narrowed and her tone was stern as she answered back. "I am not going to listen to you grumble and complain. Besides if you let me help you, then you won't have to move that shoulder around as much and the bandaging will get done faster."

There was a moment of silence where Anakin simply glared defiantly up at Padmé, but after struggling unsuccessfully with changing the bandage he knew he was going to have to relent on this issue no matter how much it hurt his pride. However, to make sure she knew he was not happy about this, he sighed in resignation as he said, "Fine!" and roughly shoved the tube of bacta and the bandages into Padmé's outstretched hand.

Without saying a word, Padmé walked around Anakin, where she promptly grabbed the bandage he had only torn a corner on and removed it from his back. She used the Force to float the used bandage to a nearby bin to discard it.

"Hey!" Anakin exclaimed in indignation, as the adhesive of the bandage pulled uncomfortably at his skin. His broad shoulders tensed in pain, and Padmé could faintly see other muscles down his back spasm in protest. Padmé could not help but notice that like his front half, Anakin's back was solid sculpted muscle that narrowed and tapered in perfect lines down his body.

"I…I'm sorry." Padmé was taken aback as she saw the ugly looking burn mark she had left on Anakin's skin. She could tell that the bacta was already healing it, but it still looked terribly painful. Additionally, a small voice in her head told her it had been a terrible waste to mar such perfect skin, but Padmé ignored that comment as she tried to collect herself for what she had to do next.

"That hurt!" Anakin added.

Trying to distract her from the strange swooping sensation in her stomach, Padmé answered him, "Look I'm sorry, but if I had pulled it slower it would have just prolonged the stretching. It's gone now, so quit complaining."

Unable to supply an answer to this, Anakin gave a deep sigh that had a hint of a growl to it. Meanwhile, behind him with shaking fingers, Padmé applied a thin line of bacta to Anakin's skin. Once this was complete, she moved her right hand towards his injured shoulder, but hesitated for a moment, unsure if she should touch him with the strange sensations that rippled through her body. Padmé was starting to wonder if she needed to see a healer in case some strange illness was causing her to react to have these unfamiliar reactions.

Gritting her teeth so she could get through this, Padmé ignored her moment of hesitation and very gently placed her hand over the line of bacta so she could massage it into Anakin's wound. Both Anakin and Padmé shivered when her hand made contact with his back. Ignoring her own reaction, Padmé said, "Sorry, I guess my hands are cold."

"N….No, it's fine." Anakin's response was a bit hoarse as he tried to hide how good it felt to have Padmé's hand on him. Her touch was soft and gentle as she rubbed the bacta into his skin and any pain he had been feeling immediately left at her touch. His whole posture relaxed as Padmé's hand glided across his shoulder.

For her part, Padmé was silent as she worked at his shoulder and her stomach had finally settled, but it was replaced by the increase in her heart rate, which was beating frantically as she finally got to touch the bronzed flesh that had been teasing her since Anakin's arrival to her quarters. Once again she was feeling bad for marring his skin and she hoped her ministrations would heal it completely.

Padmé was so caught up in what she was doing she failed to realize that she had been kneading the tension out of Anakin's shoulders for the better part of fifteen minutes. Reapplying the bandage should have been a one to two minute ordeal. However, Anakin did not seem to notice the time either as he had relaxed into her hands. It was only when the both heard the front door lock click open that they realized how much time had elapsed. Before their visitor could open the door, Padmé quickly applied a fresh bandage to Anakin's back and then turned towards the door. Anakin spun around as well, to see who was intruding.

Masters Ti and Kenobi were standing at the door, looking in on them. Both Jedi Masters smiled at the two padawans, while Master Kenobi said, "I'm glad to see that you two have worked through your differences. There has been a slight change in scheduling. The Council wants to see you both in the next thirty minutes. Anakin, I suggest you come with me, so that you can get ready."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padmé fidgeted with her Jedi cloak, pulling a nonexistent wrinkle out of it as she waited outside the Council's doorway. Her Master had already entered and instructed Padmé to wait until she was called. Padmé had hoped that by arriving first the Council would call her in ahead of Anakin so she would not have to spend time with the other padawan. Her last meeting with Anakin had left her with a strange feeling she could not explain and she was anxious to put some space between them to make sure it did not reoccur. However, it did not seem the Council would allow that to happen. Anakin's absence meant that Master Kenobi had not returned either, and the Council was not going to start its meeting with a member of its Council missing.

Standing to one side of the Council's closed doors, Padmé called upon the Force to calm her, practicing the meditation techniques that had eluded her while Anakin was in her presence. Padmé did feel her tension decrease as she called upon the Force, both over her muddled feelings concerning Anakin and for the apprehension of what her Jedi trial would be. She felt confident in her skills with the Force and felt that she was ready for anything that the Council set before her. Even her morning's wariness about her fighting skills was diminished since she had bested Anakin.

Padmé's solitude was broken abruptly as she heard Master Kenobi and Anakin conversing as they approached the Council chambers. Instantaneously Padmé's relaxed state ceased as every muscle in her body tensed at the sound of the male voices.

"Ah good, Padawan Naberrie is already here. That means the two of you will not have to wait long." Master Kenobi commented as he moved towards the Council room's doors. "I must join the Council. You two will need to stay out here until you are formerly called. I am sure it will not be long, but in the meantime, please keep out of trouble."

Anakin cast Master Kenobi an annoyed look, while Padmé simply nodded her head as she absently stared at a far wall so she would not have to look at Anakin. She could still feel that she was discombobulated by her previous encounter with the Padawan and she was determined that she would keep her gaze trained elsewhere so as not to be affected by him once more. In a few short moments in would not matter anymore because the Council would send them their separate ways.

An awkward silence fell between Anakin and Padmé as they waited for the Council to contact them. It didn't escape Anakin's notice that his shoulder had been aching since he had put on a fresh tunic to meet the Council, the cloth rubbing against the wound. However, the second he had stepped into the corridor outside the Council chambers and had laid eyes on Padmé, the pain had left only to be replaced with an odd swooping sensation in his stomach.

Anakin berated himself as he gazed at her for remembering the light touch of her hands on his shoulders, for some sick reason he felt his body wanting to feel that touch again and it irritated him. Padmé had always been a stuck up know-it all for all the years that he had known her and his dislike of her had always been constant, so he could not understand why one touch was suddenly changing his view of her. At the age of twelve, Padmé had been the one to put blue ink in his blue milk so that when he faced her in a debate, their classmates had spent more time laughing at his blue teeth than actually listening to him. He could not possibly forgive her for something like that just because her hands had caressed his wounded shoulder.

Padmé could not stop herself from casting an occasional glance at Anakin and hated the feeling of disappointment that washed over her that he was now fully dressed. She hoped the Council would call her in soon because she had to get away from Anakin and her sudden obsession with his physique. After all, there was nothing good about that arrogant padawan. Aside from his boastful display earlier that day, she could never forget the time at age fourteen when he had tinkered with the controls of her starfighter, causing her engines to stall until someone was able to tow her back to the maintenance garage at the Temple. She could still remember missing three of her classes because of his prank.

Despite the betraying acceleration of their heart rates, both Anakin and Padmé knew they would do well to remember how miserable the other had made them during their childhood. If they could hold onto their anger over those scattered events, they could maintain the grudge they held for each other throughout this Council meeting. Once they were gone on their separate Jedi trials they could release their conflicted feelings and then never talk to each other again.

Shaking both padawans from their musings, the doorway to the Council Chambers opened and the voice of Master Windu beckoned them forward. "Padawans Naberrie and Skywalker, the Council is ready for you. You may enter." Both Padawans were dismayed that they were being called into the Council chamber together, but both took a deep breath to calm themselves. They knew they would only have to spend another few moments in each other's company.

* * *

Both Padmé and Anakin stepped into the middle of the Council chamber and respectively bowed to the Council at large. All eyes in the Council room were fixed on them, silently appraising the two young Jedi.

"I am sure both of you are aware of why the Council has called you before us?" Master Windu began the meeting.

"Yes, Master." Anakin and Padmé answered simultaneously, keeping their gazes locked on the Jedi Master and off of each other.

Master Windu nodded and continued with the proceedings. "There comes a time in every Jedi padawan's life where they must complete their Jedi trials. Both of you have one last trial to complete."

"How feel you?" Master Yoda broke into Windu's speech as he assessed the two young padawans.

"Fine, Master." Anakin and Padmé answered together, both a little surprised by the question.

"Scared, are you?" Master Yoda continued his questions.

"No, Master." Again Anakin and Padmé gave the same reply. This time both cast an annoyed glance at one another of having their responses repeated. Their gazes locked and the only thing that broke them apart was Master Yoda's voice.

"Frighten you, your dreams do not?" The diminutive Jedi shifted forward in his seat as he waited for the padawan's answers.

Padmé and Anakin both blinked in surprise at the question. "No, it does not bother me." Anakin was the first to answer though he had to fight the urge to shiver as he recalled the malicious yellow eyes from his dream.

Padmé also had to fight back a ripple of fear as she recalled being beheaded in her dream before she added. "Nor I."

"I sense much fear in both of you." Master Yoda called Anakin and Padmé out on their bluff. The diminutive Jedi's ears twitched as a smile of amusement crossed his face when the two padawans tried to protest.

"We can all sense your fear." Masters Ti and Kenobi interjected in order to stop their padawans' imminent protest.

Padmé shook her head, "It's only a dream."

"Actually." Master Windu took control of the meeting once more. "It is a vision. The Force is telling you and the rest of us where your Jedi trial will take place." Master Windu paused for a moment to allow any other Jedi to add their own comment, but when all was silent he continued. "Padawan Naberrie, your skills of negotiation has halted conflicts across the galaxy. Your diplomatic skills are unmatched with all Jedi in the Order." Padmé smiled at the praise while Master Windu continued. "And you Padawan Skywalker, are a master swordsman. When events turn violent the situation is quelled by your fighting skills. Few of us in this Council chamber could match you." Anakin stood straighter and like Padmé beamed at the compliment awarded to him."

Master Windu nodded at the two padawans before continuing. "Both of you possess expertise in skills that are essential for a successful mission, a combination of diplomacy and fighting against unknown dangers that lurk ahead." Anakin and Padmé's smiles dissolved into equal looks of confusion at Windu's words. "We have a situation across the galaxy. Citizens are vanishing everywhere and our intelligence states that the key to this mystery lies on Yavin 4. We must send Jedi to Yavin 4 to find out what is happening to the citizens of the galaxy, rescue those kidnapped, and stop whoever is behind this. Since both of you seem to be sharing the same dream about that planet, for your Jedi trial, you will both go to Yavin 4 and unravel this mystery."

"What!" Anakin and Padmé shouted in horror as their joint Jedi trial was announced. They then turned and cast each other a disgusted look. "You are sharing my dream!" Around them, the various members of the Jedi Council looked at their interaction with a bit of surprise.

Anakin was the first to turn to Master Windu to protest. "I am sure that I can complete this mission on my own. I do not need Padawan Naberrie to join me."

"And I don't need Padawan Skywalker." Both Padmé and Anakin crossed their arms over their chests as angry scowls spread across their features.

"For this trial, find you will that both your skills are needed." Master Yoda wiggled a clawed finger reprovingly at the two padawans. "Work together, you must."

"But Jedi trials are solo events. We are supposed to go alone." Anakin continued to protest, Padmé nodding in agreement.

Anakin and Padmé both turned to their Jedi Masters in an attempt to plead for them to intercede, but when Master Kenobi spoke up for both himself and Shaak Ti, his words brought them no comfort. "There is something dark and dangerous going on at Yavin 4. It requires that the Jedi with the best skills be sent to investigate, and although you two are only padawans your skills are exceptional. This trial may be unorthodox, but it appears to be the will of the Force since you both are sharing the same dream."

Anakin and Padmé both sighed resignedly at Master Kenobi's statement, but promptly turned towards the other and silently cursed the other for sharing their dreams. It might have been the will of the Force, but they were determined to blame each other for somehow breaking into their nighttime visions.

"Is there a problem, padawans?" Master Windu broke into Anakin and Padmé's stand-off.

"No, Master." Anakin and Padmé answered, but they did not end their staring contest with each other.

"Good." Master Windu ignored the fact that the padawans had not turned towards him and continued to give them instructions. "Tonight the two of you will pack and prepare for your mission. You will both receive an intelligence file with the few facts we have been able to obtain and then you will leave on your mission in the morning. Given the sensitive nature of this mission, minimal communications transmissions should be made until this mystery is resolved. Unless it is an emergency, both of you should use encrypted text to alert us to your progress. We expect updates every few days. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." Both padawans answered, still not tearing their angered gazes from each other.

Yoda banged his gimmerstick harshly on the Council chambers floor, startling Anakin and Padmé and causing both of them to finally relinquish their silent battle with one another to turn towards him. The diminutive Jedi Master had been watching the exchange between the two padawans and felt a word of warning was needed before they left. "Anger I sense in you two, a path to the dark side that is. Control it, you must. The dark side clouds everything. Together you must work, or consume you, the darkness will."

Padmé and Anakin stared guiltily at their feet, both feeling foolish that they had been admonished by the wizened Jedi Master. Being called out that they were close to following a path to the dark side was painful since they had been trained since they were younglings, not to be compelled down that path. They were only able to stand before the Council to receive their Jedi trials if they demonstrated that they would not fall down that path and it stung both padawans that their little display with each other could have potentially cost them this trial and their subsequent knighthood. "Sorry, Master." Both padawans apologized.

"It is settled then." Master Windu concluded the meeting. "You will both leave for Yavin 4 in the morning. For now, you are both dismissed. May the Force be with you."

Anakin and Padmé both bowed respectively and repeated, "May the Force be with you," before exiting the Council chambers. Masters Kenobi and Ti shook their heads and cast stern glances of reproof at their padawans' retreating backs after their childish display in the Council chambers. Once the Council was formally adjourned, both Masters would find their padawans and make sure they received a strong reprimand for their actions.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Anakin yawned as he made his way to the Jedi Temple's hangar bay. Master Kenobi had kept him up for several hours, lecturing him on arguing with the Council concerning his Jedi Trial. Anakin knew that he could have lost everything from his and Padmé's display in the Council chambers, but it could not be helped. Padmé's mere presence seemed to rattle him body and soul and he despised her for it. For this reason, Anakin had decided to wake up early and start on the journey to Yavin 4 before Padmé woke up.

He knew that this decision might displease Obi-Wan and the rest of the Council, but he was certain they would forgive him if he managed to solve the mystery surrounding the multiple kidnappings happening across the galaxy. It would all be made better if they decided to withhold Padmé's knighthood. However, if all he got out of this was that he would not have to work with her, that would be fine as well.

Anakin had noticed that when he left his quarters this morning, that the door to Obi-Wan quarters was still closed. The younger Jedi was careful to make as little sound as possible to not rouse his Master, trying to make his escape before anyone else knew he had left. As Anakin entered the Temple hangar bay, he immediately focused on his yellow starfighter, blocking everything else out of view. Therefore, when a cultured accent called out to him, it caused him to jump in surprise.

"Anakin, so good of you to join us, I was just getting ready to get you so you and Padmé could start on your mission." Obi-Wan smiled knowingly as he gazed at his padawan. Both he and Master Ti were a bit tired having woken up earlier than both of their padawans to ensure they left the Temple together. Standing in front of Padmé's baby-blue starfighter, Master Ti was helping her padawan run through her preflight checklist. Padmé had tried to escape her quarters early to head to Yavin before Anakin, but she had been stopped by Masters Ti and Kenobi. The Jedi Masters seemed to know what their padawans were planning to do.

"Master?" Anakin's tone did not hide his shock at seeing his Master there. At the sound of his voice, Padmé shot her fellow padawan a look of disdain.

"Master Ti and I wanted to see you and Padmé off. Padmé has already been awake for an hour, so you better be quick with your preparations. I am sure you are both anxious to leave on your mission."

Anakin's head snapped so his gaze could lock with Padmé's. A wave of irritation washed over him with the knowledge that Padmé had attempted to leave without him. Regardless of the fact that he planned to do the same to her, it still irked Anakin that had their Jedi Masters not foiled her plans, she would have left without him. Silence permeated the hangar bay as Anakin's eyes met with Padmé's. An angry, silent battle should have been occurring between the two padawans, but instead their scowls softened. For some unknown reason to them, both Anakin and Padmé forgot about their upcoming mission as their gazes locked.

"Padmé?" Master Ti noticed her padawan's hands stall in the process of completing a hyperdrive check on her ship.

"Hmmm…" Padmé murmured distractedly, her gaze still held captive by Anakin.

"Padmé!" Shaak Ti shouted more forcibly, causing her padawan to jerk in surprise. "Pay attention to what you are doing." Master Ti chided. The shock was enough to turn Padmé's gaze back to her ship's controls.

Anakin's eyes lingered on Padmé's downcast eyes for another second before he moved towards his own starfighter. As the Jedi Order's best pilot, it only took him a few minutes to run through his preflight checklist. "R4, are you ready to go?" Anakin asked his astromech droid, R4P9, once he was sure he was ready. When the little droid beeped in the affirmative, Anakin turned towards the astromech in Padmé's ship. "R2? Is your pilot ready to go?"

With a look of indignation, Padmé shouted before her blue-domed droid R2D2 could answer. "Yes, I am!"

"Good." Master Kenobi spoke up before Anakin could retort. "Just remember you two, that the Council will expect regular updates. Use R4 or R2 to send your messages." Both droids beeped in response as Obi-Wan continued. "Now get going, and may the Force be with both of you." Master Kenobi started backing away from the two starfighters as the hatches closed on the two padawans. Master Ti joined her fellow Jedi Master as the engines of the two starfighters fired up.

"So, you tried to leave without me?" Anakin called out over the ship's comm. unit to Padmé's ship.

"You tried to do the same." Padmé spat back, turning towards Anakin's cockpit.

"And I still can." Anakin answered back by pushing his starfighter forward as he began to race out of the hangar.

"Oh no, you don't!" Padmé shouted as she urged her own starfighter forward. She was last to exit the hangar, but only by a couple seconds.

Although Obi-Wan could not hear the conversation that was occurring in the two starfighters, he gave a great sigh at the sight of the two departing ships. "I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish."

Master Ti smiled with silent laughter and turned to her fellow Jedi Master. "I'd be more concerned about her doing something foolish, than him."

* * *

Anakin jumped in and out of hyperspace, putting his starfighter to rest in orbit around Yavin 4. Padmé followed close behind. "R4, run a scan of the planet for any life forms." Anakin ordered his astromech droid.

"R2 has already found them. He will send you the coordinates." Padmé answered proudly, pleased that her faithful droid was able to beat Skywalker's.

Biting back his frustration as being showed up by his rival, Anakin watched the coordinates scroll across his data terminal. "Looks like they are scattered, which is odd since the planet is supposed to be uninhabited. So now we know why the Council sent us."

"There seems to be a large population here." Padmé sent another series of coordinates to Anakin's ship. "Looks like they are situated around some of the old Sith Temples."

"Then we'll land on the outskirts and start our investigation there. Come on R4, let's go." Anakin began to push his starfighter towards the jungle planet.

"Wait! Shouldn't we formulate a plan first?" Padmé called out, hesitating at her own controls.

"Well, I plan on going down there and figuring out what is going on. If you want to try something else, go ahead." Anakin completely ignored Padmé's suggestion and kept to his current course of action.

"But…." Padmé hesitated once more, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you scared, Naberrie?" Anakin teased, failing to suppress a snigger.

Padmé's eyes narrowed at Anakin's remark, as she growled, "No! R2, set a course to the planet's surface."

R2D2 whistled with a tone that showed the droid's concern.

"Yes, I am sure R2. Now let's go."

R2D2 gave another morose peel of beeps and whistles, but did not argue against Padmé's decision. Instead, the little astromech droid set about to complete the task his mistress had ordered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Anakin and Padmé landed their starfighters in a small clearing along the outside of the densely populated area that R2D2 had indicated to them. The dense underbrush surrounding them and the shadow of a smaller Sith Temple complex near the clearing, helped to obscure their starfighters from view.

Once landed, Anakin departed his starfighter and started walking to a large mass of the ancient Sith structures where he suspected the majority of the population lived. "R4, stay with the ship."

"Wait!" Padmé called out as she scrambled out of her own ship, having been the last one to land. "Where are you going?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, but did not bother turning towards Padmé. He simply kept walking as he answered her question. "To find those life-forms R2 indicated. You can stay here if you want. I do not need you to join me."

"But shouldn't we form a plan or…." Padmé began to voice her feelings, but was interrupted by Anakin's sharp retort.

"Talking about the problem will not solve it, Naberrie. We must act on R2's findings. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to complete."

"But…." Padmé started to protest as she sprinted towards Anakin's retreating form. Behind her, R2 gave out a series of squeals and beeps as he emerged from his space in her starfighter which caused Padmé to hastily call back, "No, R2. Stay with the ship." The little droid gave a wistful whistle as he watched his mistress disappear into the underbrush with Padawan Skywalker, but he followed the orders she gave him. However, he did not go back to the spot inside her starfighter. Instead, he stayed on the ground next to the tiny ship, ready in case his mistress needed him.

* * *

"Anakin, wait up! We really should talk about this. We do not know what we are going to face out there." Padmé called out as she jerked her Jedi robe loose from a low hanging branch it had snagged on.

Anakin paused for a moment and turned towards his fellow Padawan, shaking his head in frustration. "And what will talking get us? You don't know what we are going to face either. Neither of us will know till we face it. If you are scared, go back to the ship. Otherwise, stay out of the way and let me handle this." Turing on his heel, Anakin continued on his journey.

Sighing with frustration at Anakin and the fact that the end of her cloak had just torn, Padmé stated. "You are reckless. We should have formed a plan before stalking off into the unknown. Did Master Kenobi teach you nothing?"

"Obi-Wan is not here, nor is Shaak Ti. It will be just as easy to make a plan as I go along."

"We go along." Padmé corrected. "The Council sent both of us on this Jedi Trial."

"Yes, well the less talking we do, the sooner we can finish this Trial and I can start avoiding you once more." Anakin answered back.

"You will not have to bother with that because I will be happy to avoid you." Padmé spoke with disdain as she cast a disgusted look at Anakin. She knew that neither of them knew what they would eventually face, but she still would have preferred a brief discussion of what they intended to do. At a minimum they could have discussed their strategy with dealing with the life-forms. Padmé was all for diplomacy, but she feared Anakin would strike out before trying a non-violent method of greeting. It was this fear that pushed her forward to keep up with his fast pace through the underbrush. She hoped that if she stayed close to him she could stop him before he tried something foolish that ruined the mission for both of them.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé fought the tangle of branches as they wandered together towards the unknown. Both remained silent after their initial argument, neither acknowledging the other nor asking for help when they became caught up in the mass of branches, brambles, and vines. It was not a long distance to the ancient Sith Temples, but the dense underbrush impeded them in reaching their destination quickly.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Anakin grabbed Padmé by the cloak and pulled her down to the ground with him as he caught sight of a small group of people walking nearby.

Having not seen what her fellow padawan had, Padmé indignantly replied, "What are you doing?"

Anakin grabbed her chin and jerked her head towards him as he pressed a finger to his lips indicating she should be silent. For a moment, their eyes met and some unknown force seemed to pass through the two of them. Padmé felt her skin warm against Anakin's calloused fingertips, and Anakin felt something that resembled electricity as his fingertips grazed Padmé's creamy flesh. However, the moment was broken when a young woman called out to the two padawans. "You two, come with me. My Master has been expecting you."

Wrenching their gazes from each other, Anakin and Padmé looked up at a woman dressed in a simple blood-red gown. Her long brown hair was piled high on her head in an elegant knot. She resembled a handmaiden or other dignitary of a system's royal house or Republic seat. She appeared to be waiting for the two padawans to move even though her gaze was held by something in the distance rather than them. Under normal circumstances her presence might have given the two padawan's a sense of calm, but they were both taken aback by the sickly yellow color of her eyes.

Standing up from his position on the ground and holding a hand out to help Padmé as well, Anakin was the first to speak to the stranger. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sabé, I am a loyal servant of my Master, Lord Sidious." Sabé answered automatically. Her eyes continued to stare out at the horizon rather than the padawans. In response, Anakin turned and squinted out into the distance to see what had captured the woman's attention, but all he could see was dense forest.

"It is nice to meet you Sabé." Padmé answered cordially. "Can you tell us who your Master is?"

"Master Sidious is Lord of all you see, and soon more. He is very powerful." Sabé answered in a monotone.

Reflexively, Anakin reached for the lightsaber secured to his belt, but Padmé caught the motion and raised a hand in warning to stop him. Sabé's behavior was suspicious, but she had not done anything to hint at aggressive behavior. So far she had answered Padmé's and Anakin's questions, and Padmé knew attacking the woman would do nothing to get more answers.

"How long have you been here?" Padmé asked gently, so as not to startle the woman.

"I have come to serve my Master, as all his loyal servants do." Once again, Sabé did not look at the two padawans as she continued to speak in a monotone.

"All his servants?" Anakin's eyebrows rose in intrigue. He knew that information would explain the population on the planet that was supposed to be deserted, but he hoped his question would prompt the strange woman to reveal more of what was happening on the planet. "There are more of you?"

"Yes." Sabé answered and then turned on her heel. "Now come. My master awaits. He will answer all your questions."

Anakin and Padmé cast the woman and then each other a look of confusion. However, as their eyes met with each other, they found it difficult to turn away. It was not until Sabé's monotone voice pressed them to, "Move along, now," that they were jerked from their respective musings and moved to follow the woman.

"Look, whatever happens, stay close to me." Anakin whispered to Padmé as they followed Sabé towards the largest Sith Temple they had yet to see. The large stone edifices towered over the jungle canopy and cast a shadow over the surrounding area.

"Yes, well…." Padmé paused as she glanced a mass of people walking towards the Temple Sabé was guiding them to. To her horror, Padmé noticed that they all had yellow eyes the same shade as Sabé's. "…follow my lead. I have no intentions of starting a war here." A shiver ran down Padmé's spine as she glanced at another mass of people walking towards the Temple. Even if she and Anakin had the Force, it was already apparent that they were outnumbered. "Perhaps, I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

Anakin scoffed at Padmé's suggestion as he watched the parade of yellow eyed people march mindlessly to the Temple they were being led to. "Well you do that. In the meantime, keep your defenses ready. I have a bad feeling about this."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What is going on over there, Sabé?" Padmé spoke up; pointing to a large line of people within the ancient Sith temple complex she had directed them to. Anakin and Padmé had followed Sabé past this line as she led them to her Master, both Jedi padawans unable to miss that in the torchlight of the darkened halls, the eyes of all around them gleamed with an odd yellow color. However, it was not until they reached the front of this line that Padmé had enquired about its purpose. At the front of the line stood two people, one was kneeling before the other who was using some sort of dropper to place a liquid inside the other's eyes.

"My Master will explain everything once we reach him." Sabé continued to walk forward, her monotone voice echoing eerily throughout the temple's halls. Despite the volume of people filtering in and out of the temple, there was very little noise except for the sound of footsteps. No other people seemed to be conversing with one another. The people were like rudimentary droids, finishing one task before silently and unquestionably moving on to another.

"But…." Padmé began, only to be stopped as Sabé spun around to face her. At the sight of the young woman's eyes glowing with a more intense yellow, Anakin reflexively grabbed Padmé's upper arm, prepared to pull her backwards so he could defend against an attack.

"I cannot answer; my Master will explain everything to you as he does to all who come here." Without sparing another glace at her Jedi guests, Sabé turned on her heel and continued to walk down the large hall of the Temple complex.

"Let go of me!" Padmé jerked her arm out sharply to break Anakin's grasp, casting her companion an irritated glance.

Anakin ignored Padmé's request and tightened his hold as he scanned the area. He called upon the Force to enhance his senses as he mentally prepared for an attack. It was obvious there was something wrong on Yavin 4 and this Lord Sidious, that they were being led to, was probably the culprit. Without thinking, Anakin whispered back to Padmé. "Stay close to me, I'll protect you."

Padmé cast a disgusted look up at Anakin as she gave another wrench to tug her arm free from his grasp before tersely whispering, "I do not need your protection! I am a Jedi too! I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

Padmé's angry retort drew Anakin out of the fog his mind had entered as he was taking in his surroundings. Gone was his momentary need to protect his companion, replaced with his wish that she was nowhere near him. Giving a derisive snort, Anakin replied to Padmé's comment. His voice was also in a low whisper so he did not alert Sabé or any other attentive listeners, "Well, you will remember I have seen your fighting technique. You cannot blame me for not wanting you in my way when a battle ensues."

Arching an eyebrow at his insult, Padmé retorted, "Do not try anything foolish. We do not know what is going on here yet, a fight might not be necessary. And even if it was, I will make sure I am nowhere near you, I would not want your shoulder getting in the way of my blade."

Anakin cast Padmé a furious look at the reminder of her victory over him in their lightsaber duel. As if to mock him, with his attention focused on that incident, he could feel the bacta patch he had forgot to remove from his shoulder that morning. The bacta patches had sealed his wound overnight, and he could not feel anymore pain. He was lucky that the wound had not been very deep, or Padmé would have cost him the chance to go on this mission. However, he now wondered if he would have preferred a worse injury if it meant he could be away from her. At least she would not have to reapply anymore bandages for him, so they could keep some distance between them.

* * *

For the rest of their journey through the ancient Sith temple with Sabé, Anakin and Padmé maintained silence, both observing their surroundings and occasionally casting each other an irritated sidelong glance. Sabé took them deep into the temple's interior where the lighting grew dimmer. Although the jungle planet of Yavin 4 was relatively warm, these interior temple rooms were cold. Goosebumps rose on Anakin and Padmé's skin in response to the chill and the anticipation that they could both sense that they were nearing their destination. 

Out of the darkness, two large durasteel doors slid open to allow Sabé and the young Jedi entry to a large throne room. As they entered through the doorway, Anakin and Padmé could just make out the form of someone sitting upon a throne atop a raised dais.

"Welcome, Jedi Skywalker and Naberrie, I have been expecting you." A cold, deadly voice sounded from the dais as the two Jedi came nearer.

"How did you…?" Both Padmé and Anakin began to ask.

"Know you were coming?" A smile crossed the gnarled features of the man as he answered the approaching Jedi. "You will find that I know all." The man paused for a moment to allow Anakin and Padmé time to reach the edge of the dais before speaking once more. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Sidious, Master of all you see before you. Sabé, leave us."

With a bow of respect, Sabé mindlessly walked out a side door of the throne room, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone with the mysterious man. Padmé stared into the grotesquely deformed features of the elderly man, assessing how to speak to the stranger while beside her Anakin sized up his would be opponent. The malevolent amber hue of Sidious' eyes showed no warmth or compassion, only the evil of his true intentions.

"So how did you know our names?" Anakin asked the stranger, his hand ready to grab his lightsaber if needed.

"Why should I not know the names of the two best Jedi in the order? Your skills are unmatched. I have foreseen this meeting for years. You both seek to complete your training, and only through me can you accomplish this." The icy tone of the stranger's voice sent a chill down both Anakin's and Padmé's spines, but they released their unease through the Force.

"And how is that?" Anakin's tone did not hide his skepticism at Sidious' true intentions.

A wide grin formed on Sidious' face, but he avoided Anakin's question. "You will learn that in time, but first tell me why the Jedi Council has sent you before me."

"We are looking into the…." Padmé began to speak only to be interrupted by Sidious once more.

"…disappearances of people across the galaxy. That part of your mission is complete, I am sure you saw the droves of my loyal servants on your journey here."

"So you admit to kidnapping all those people?" Anakin voice raised a few octaves in his determination to get a straight answer from the man.

"My young Jedi." Sidious answered silkily. "Go ask them how they feel about being here. I might have had to persuade them to join me once, but now they are quite eager to serve me. I am sure you saw them readily accepting the eye drops that put them under my control. Just as you will, my young apprentices." Sidious finished his statement with a smile that made Padmé and Anakin's skin crawl.

"I am sorry, but…" Padmé's response was cut short as Anakin grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. For his part, he ignited his cerulean bladed lightsaber and held it before Sidious. "You are a Sith Lord! You might have found a way to control the minds of those people, but I can assure you that we will never join you."

Sidious simply smiled at the young Jedi's determination. "We shall see about that. I know you two do not get along and have never got along. Your anger for each other is a great source of power and I will show you how to unleash it."

"Oh, I don't think so." Anakin responded before moving his saber in a deadly strike. However, before his attack could connect, Sidious Force shoved both Anakin and Padmé away so they both landed in a heap a few yards away.

"I recommend that you two leave now before I am forced to show you the full extent of the powers of the dark side of the Force. I will be in contact with the both of you soon, to initiate you in your new allegiance." Sidious voice was casual as he spoke, but a knowing smile crossed his lips.

Springing to their feet, Anakin was the first to answer back. "We will never join you!" He then moved to charge the Sith Lord who was raising the fingertips out towards the young Jedi.

"No!" Padmé shouted, her eyes widened in horror as she saw sparks of electricity forming at the Sith's fingertips. Reflexively she Force shoved Anakin so he toppled to the floor, the Sith's lightning attack sailing over Anakin's head as he fell.

"Let's get out of here!" Padmé shouted at Anakin as she grabbed his arm and tugged him up. She began ushering him out the throne room's main doors as Sidious gave an evil cackle of maniacal laughter.

At first Anakin automatically followed Padmé as he tried to regain his bearings from her Force shove. He started to tug against her grasp to return to the fight he had started one he realized they were outside the throne room. However, the heavy doors of the throne room closed behind him, barring him reentry. Although there was a heavy door separating the two Jedi padawans from the Sith Lord, they could still here the dark lord's voice echo in the Force. "Do not worry my young apprentices, soon you will embrace the dark side and willingly serve me."

* * *

**A/N:** Before I get anymore notes about "why is a "Sith Lord" using eyedrops to control people when he has the Force," responses, I'll leave a brief note about it here. He is using the Force, there is more than the eyedrops working here. In that brief conversation with Anakin and Padme he did not get a chance to reveal all of what he is doing. Anakin and Padme will have some unravelling of mysteries still to do, and part of that includes how Sidious controls people since ultimately Sidious wants to control them. More will get revealed as we move along in the story, you all are just going to have to trust me for now.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Why did you stop me?" Anakin shouted at Padmé. "I could have stopped him. Now he is going to get away!"

Padmé ignored Anakin's shout and started to creep down the hall, glancing around a corner to make sure the way was clear. She was not sure what Sidious had in mind and she wanted to be cautious. "I am so glad you appreciate me saving your neck." She commented dryly as she waved Anakin to follow after her.

"Oh no, I have a Sith Lord to track down, you can go back and inform the Council your attempts to talk the Sith to death have failed." Anakin ignited his cerulean bladed lightsaber and attempted to plunge it into the heavy blast doors that sealed him from Sidious' throne room. He hoped he could melt through the doorway and regain entry, but his blade was halted from connecting with the doorway by the appearance of a crimson beamed force field protecting the doorway.

"I told you to leave, my young apprentices. I will finish your training soon enough." Sidious' menacing voice echoed in Anakin's and Padmé's heads, a hint of amusement at Anakin's antics in the Sith's voice.

"Do you want me to tell the Council about this little incident as well?" Padmé answered back to Anakin as she once more gestured for him to follow her.

"Yes, but be sure to tell them that the only reason we were outside the throne room was that you stopped me from attacking the Sith in the first place."

Padmé threw her arms up in the air, her frustration at Anakin making her less cautious in her movements down the Sith temple's halls. "He had lightning coming out of his fingertips. That kind of an attack was not part of my training and I am sure it was not part of yours."

"Maybe it was." Anakin answered loftily.

"Fine." Padmé shot Anakin a look of disgust before turning back down the hall and quickening her pace to put some distance between herself and her fellow padawan. "I will add that as a question for Master Kenobi, and if he says you have seen that attack, and I have not killed you myself beforehand, then you can go after the Sith Lord. Just know that for now I wish I had let the Sith Lord finish you."

"Nice." Anakin spoke up, increasing his own pace so he could keep up with Padmé who was almost sprinting down the hall in an attempt to get away from him. "I notice you are not grateful for me saving you."

"You did not!" Padmé halted abruptly, causing Anakin to walk past her before he circled back towards her. As he drew nearer to her, Padmé was forced to tip her head back and although she was putting on a face of defiance and irritation, she could not help but take note of how much taller Anakin was than her, and how vibrantly his blue eyes sparkled with an emotion she could not decipher. Her first thought was he was displaying anger, but deep down she could tell it was something else she could not explain.

"I did to. Had I not pulled you behind me, he could have killed you." Anakin stated, slowly walking towards Padmé and steering her backwards into one of the walls of the hallway.

Padmé wanted to roll her eyes, but something kept her gaze locked on Anakin's as she continued to stare up at him. Her heart rate accelerated with every step he took closer to her. "He did not show any signs of an imminent attack. You… you…" Padmé faltered for a moment as Anakin came to stand before her toe to toe, but somehow she forced the rest of her sentence out. "You just decided to brazenly jump into an attack without gathering any facts."

Anakin did roll his eyes and grasped Padmé's shoulders in his hands as if that would drive his point home. "He was a Sith Lord! You cannot trust him!"

"I know that! But he was talking, we could have learned more about his plans." Placing her own hands against the front of Anakin's tunic, Padmé tried to push him away, but for some reason her hands seemed to fail her. What anger she felt ebbed as a delightful tingle shot through her body as her fingertips remembered the feel of Anakin's toned flesh when they had cared for his shoulder wound. Reflexively, Padmé's hands pushed up the clothed expanse unconsciously wondering if the skin beneath would be the same toned muscular flesh she had caressed once before.

"He could have killed you." Anakin murmured as his anger left him to be replaced by something softer and more tender. His own hands had trailed down Padmé's shoulders and to her bare arms where he caressed the soft flesh. With each touch of Padmé's heated skin, Anakin drew himself closer to her, mindless of the longing that was coming over him.

The rest of the Sith temple faded away as a pair of brown and blue eyes lost themselves in the other's gaze. There was no Sith Lord, there was no hostage crisis, and there were no more petty arguments born of childhood jealousy. All that existed was Anakin and Padmé, the best the Jedi Order had to offer, equals in mind and heart. Lips may have melded and caressed in that hall at that moment, but the Sith seemed to have other plans. With the Force screaming warnings in both padawans heads', the two Jedi, whose faces had been less than an inch apart broke away and turned towards the direction they had previously come from. Marching down the hall was a large group of nearly forty yellow eyed servants of the Sith Lord. Immediately Anakin took a step forward and ignited his lightsaber readying the cerulean blade for an attack.

Dazed from her last encounter with Anakin, Padmé's declaration of "No!" was slightly breathless. However, despite the flutter of her heart she managed to keep her voice steady enough to add, "They do not know what they are doing. They are being controlled. We need to leave."

For a moment, Anakin ignored the comment, his mind solely focused on the fact that the crowd of Sithly slaves was a potential threat, growing more dangerous with each step they took closer to him and Padmé. However, just as her touch had distracted him moments ago, the feel of her hand firmly grasping his arm, gave him pause to focus on the truth in her words. It was with great reluctance that he disengaged his saber and turned to continue following Padmé out of the Sith temple, but follow her he did.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé were silent through their journey to exit the Sith temple. Neither discussed their previous arguments concerning their actions with the Sith Lord or their interrupted interlude in the temple hall. In their minds, Padmé and Anakin were both forming ways to blame the other one for their latest bout of strange feelings for one another, but both were finding it difficult to find a rational explanation.

Frustrated with his feelings, Anakin struggled to brush them aside for now so he could focus on the mission at hand. However, his mind kept conjuring up memories of Padmé's caress that seemed to drug his mind to his current surroundings and Padmé was facing a similar issue over Anakin's touch. Only by forcing their minds to focus on escape were they able to hold their emotions at bay, even though they both knew they were lingering at the back of their minds causing delicious shivers to involuntarily run through their bodies.

Tearing his gaze from Padmé's retreating form, Anakin cast a few glances back at the approaching Sith slaves that continued to follow him and Padmé. He was slightly relieved that their pace seemed to be fairly leisurely as if attack was not imminent. If Padmé and Anakin kept their pace it seemed to him they could escape without a struggle. However, this pace came to an abrupt halt during one of these glances back when he accidentally walked into Padmé who had stopped her movement forward. The collision nearly brought both of them to the ground, but through balance born of years of Jedi training, they both managed to stay upright.

"Watch it!" Padmé shouted back irritably, some of her usual anger for Anakin returning.

"Follow your own advice." Anakin retorted, not wanting to take the blame for anything Padmé's own clumsiness instigated. It was easier to be angry with her than to examine his swirling emotions. "Why did you stop?"

"Because there is the line for the Sith's eye drops." Padmé pointed at the long line of docile slaves waiting for their allotment of the strange potion.

"So?" Anakin responded. "We can deal with that later."

"No! We need to know what is in it so we know what we are dealing with. The Council will expect that in our report. R2 can analyze it for us."

"And how do you expect… Padmé! Wait!" Anakin tried to lunge for his fellow padawan who dashed towards the line of Sith slaves. Using her Force enhanced senses she spotted a small bag dangling from one of the eye drop administrators' belts, and grabbed it before running back towards Anakin. She did not even hear a protest or acknowledgement for her theft which prompted her to check the bags contents. Padmé beamed as she spotted several small vials of the eye drop formula.

Under normal circumstances, Anakin may have been irritated that he had not thought of retrieving the potion vials, but his gaze was focused on the menacing yellow eyes that now gleamed threateningly at him and Padmé. As soon as her hand had snatched the tiny bag, all the eyes of every Sithly servant had turned towards him and Padmé with a seemingly malicious intent. Not needing the warning in the Force, Anakin forcibly pushed Padmé forward shouting, "Run!"

"Don't push me!" Padmé began to protest. "I'm moving."

"Quit arguing with me and go!" Anakin bellowed at her giving her another forceful shove forward. "We have no time to discuss this in committee."

"I am not a committee." Padmé whirled around and started to shout back, but the last word died in her throat as she caught a glimpse of Sidious' followers sprinting after them. No more prodding from Anakin was necessary as she pushed her body to match her fellow padawan's sprint out the Temple and into the planet's jungle underbrush.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** For those of you who did not get my message on my Christmas fic, no I am not dead. I got caught up with real life and that delayed all of my fics, and then I focused on my Christmas story to finish it for the holiday. But, I'm back. Real life is still keeping me busy, but it should calm down at the end of the month and more regular updates should occur for my fics.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

With the Force, Anakin and Padmé were both able to increase their running speed so that they out ran Sidious' followers. However, despite the distance they were creating between themselves and their enemies, Anakin and Padmé did not slow down. They had to reach the safety of their starfighters so they could analyze the eye drops, but more importantly report back to the Jedi Council with the threat of the Sith.

"Can you see our ships yet?" Padmé shouted at Anakin who was charging through the underbrush a few paces ahead of her.

"We are coming up on the clearing now." Anakin shouted back, a smile spreading across his face as his familiar yellow colored starfighter came into view. However, any relief at seeing his familiar ship was short lived when the Force cried out a warning to both him and Padmé.

"R2, no!" Padmé shouted at the little droid in response to the danger she could feel approaching. R2D2 had started moving to his spot inside her ship when it had seen Padawan Skywalker and his mistress dash through the underbrush. The little droid had stayed outside of the ship so he could come to his mistress's aide if needed, much to the disapproval of R4P9 who had remained in his spot in Anakin's ship as he had been ordered. "R2! Move!" Padmé shouted and she began to sprint towards her droid, a hand held palm up as she called upon the Force to help move him to safety. However, she was stopped when Anakin's strong arms grabbed her about the waist and held her against him.

"Are you crazy?" Anakin shouted at Padmé's over the roar of two incoming missiles that were aimed directly at their ships. "R4, R2, get out of there!" Anakin shouted towards the two droids, but the shout was futile for in the next instant the missiles hit their starfighters with a deafening explosion. Before he could shield himself or the woman in his arms, the shockwave of the explosion threw both Jedi padawans backwards towards the thicket of trees they had recently plowed through. Neither Jedi knew the fate of their two droids as Anakin blacked out as the back of his head connected with a tree, and in his arms, Padmé was rendered unconscious as an unidentified chunk of something smacked into her forehead.

* * *

Anakin groaned in pain as cold droplets of rain shook him from his unconsciousness. The weather was a nuisance, but the most nagging issue was the pain at the back of his head. Anakin brought his right hand to the source of the pain in an effort to ease the ache. Still groggy from the blow to his head, Anakin could not fully recall how he had ended in this latest predicament. All he knew was he needed to get himself off the ground and remove whatever dead weight that was lying across him.

As his conscious mind started to take in more of his surroundings, he was able to realize that the dead weight was soft and warm. Confused, he took his first good look at it and was startled by what he saw. "Padmé!" Anakin winced as he called her name while trying to push the two of them up. He grew concerned when he received no answer from his fellow padawan.

"Padmé?" Anakin repeated as he finished propping himself up and then moved to turn Padmé towards him. "Are you all right? Are you hu…" Anakin's eyes grew wide with shock as he turned Padmé towards him and he caught sight of the bloody gash in her forehead. "Padmé!" Fear trembled in Anakin's voice as he shouted at her to wake up. The only thing that held his terror in check was that he could see the regular rise and fall of her chest, indicating she was still breathing. Leaning closer to get a look at her wound, he attempted to examine it, but just as it had awakened him, the falling rain drops shook Padmé awake as well.

Raising her head to stop the periodic splash of water droplets to her wound, Padmé failed to realize that Padawan Skywalker was moving closer to her and both of them cried in agony as their foreheads banged into one another.

"Watch it!" Anakin shouted grumpily, raising both hands to his head to alleviate this new pain.

"You watch it. You bumped into me." Padmé hissed back with her own indignation as a blinding white light flashed behind her eyes in response to the pain she felt.

Anakin groaned as he added, "I should have never gone on this mission with you. You are intent on trying to kill me."

"I'm trying to kill you!" Padmé shouted before hissing in pain and reflexively pressing her own hand to the gash in her forehead that was starting to throb. "How about you are trying to kill me! You were the one who tried to confront a Sith Lord who tried to electrocute us!"

"I could have stopped him!" Anakin growled out his previous response to this argument. "But you had to interfere. And then…" Anakin drew out the last word in exasperation before continuing. "You had to take those vials from the Sith's followers and sent an army of them chasing after us."

"We got away, didn't we? Better them than the Sith. At least they do not have Force abilities." Padmé answered back while closing her eyes to will the pain in her head to ease.

"Yeah, well then you tried to run towards the missile atta…" Anakin's angry retort died at his lips as he finally recalled the events that had brought him and Padmé to their current situation. Staring out at where their starfighters used to be, all that remained was a large crater and a tangle of smoldering metal.

Following Anakin's gaze, Padmé momentarily forgot about her injury as she caught the scene of mangled metal. "R2!" She shouted and attempted to push herself up so she could look for her droid.

"How long have we been unconscious?" Anakin spoke with horror as he pushed himself up as well. He rose just in time to catch Padmé who had nearly fallen over with her first few steps as the bump to her head had thrown off her equilibrium. "Careful!" Scanning the area for any of the Sith's followers, Anakin was relieved not to find any of them. However, he remained cautious as he used all of his senses including the Force to warn him of any new attacks. Not knowing how long he and Padmé had been unconscious, given the change in the weather, Anakin had no way of knowing if the Sith's followers had hidden themselves to prepare for an ambush.

"Let go of me!" Padmé shouted and shrugged away from Anakin's touch. "We have to find R2!"

"What about R4?" Anakin asked indignantly, not wanting his own droid to be forgotten. He was careful not to turn his gaze to her as he continued to watch for any incoming attack. Although he could sense no one nearby, something did not feel right to him.

"We'll find him too, come on." Padmé started to walk forward, but she was beginning to suffer from dizziness due to her injury. The dizziness caused her to sway and almost lose her balance once more.

Groaning in frustration, Anakin strode towards Padmé and scooped her up into his arms. "You are in no fit state to be walking."

"I'll be fine, let go." Padmé's eyes narrowed in indignation as she pushed at Anakin's shoulder.

"No. We've done things your way and nearly been killed; now it is my turn. We will look and see what we can salvage and then we will have to find some shelter so we can both heal from the latest injuries you have inflicted upon us before forming a new plan."

"So now you want to make a plan? I seem to remember you saying we did not need a plan." Padmé tried to raise her eyebrows in a mocking gesture, but the movement pulled at the wound on her forehead causing her to grimace in pain.

Anakin rolled his eyes at the woman in his arms. "We would not have needed a plan had you let me kill the Sith."

"He was trying to kill you. And if you are going to be ungrateful for me saving you, then next time you face him, I promise I will not interfere." Padmé's tone was cold and clipped as she spoke. She tried to cross her arms over her chest to show her indignation, but Anakin chose to start moving toward the wreckage of their starfighters and the sudden movement made it feel like she was lurching forward and she reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure she would not fall over.

The muscles in Anakin's back stiffened as he felt Padmé grab onto him. It was an unexpected response from her as well as the shiver of some unknown emotion that coursed through him and caused his heart to beat faster. Perhaps it was the continual anger from their constant arguing compacted by the pain he felt in his head, Anakin tried to rationalize his feelings away. However, in the end he decided to focus on the disaster area before them as he carried Padmé through the light rainfall to see what they could salvage from their destroyed ships. Unfortunately, nothing was left from the missile attack except for a few smoldering pieces of twisted metal. The only thing that remained of R2D2 was his domed top. The rest of him was missing, as well as R4P9 and based on what little remained of their destroyed ships it was likely they disintegrated in the blast.

"R2…" Padmé choked back a sob and buried her face into Anakin's shoulder as her eyes caught sight of what remained of her droid.

For some unknown reason, Anakin felt his heart clench at the hurt in Padmé's voice. For some reason he felt a need to take her sadness away, but he did not know why. After all the arguments they had past and present, his emotions did not make sense. He loathed her, so he could not fathom why he should feel anything but contempt for her. Maybe it was his own grief at losing R4P9 that made him feel this way, but he did not have time to dwell on this thought as the rain started to fall harder, drenching his and Padmé's Jedi robes. "There is nothing here. We need to find someplace to settle down for the night." Anakin's tone was gentle and soothing, no longer showing the anger he usually displayed towards Padmé.

"But, R2…"

"He's gone." Anakin winced as he felt Padmé bury her face into his shoulder once more to stifle her cry of mourning over her fallen droid. "It will be all right." Anakin said the only thing he could think of, but he did not wait for a response before striding off to find them some shelter from the rising storm.


	15. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Hi Everyone, you all have read this chapter before, but I wanted to post a message for you all. I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. Real life has been really crazy and has left me completely unmotivated to work on this story at the moment and I am tired of feeling like I am on a deadline to update this because I hate leaving you all with long stretches and no update. It isn't that I do not know what will happen next, I do, but writing it down has become a chore and that never leads to my best work. So I am putting this story on temporary hiatus until I catch a break from real life and regain my motivation for this story.

For any of you reading "Always in Motion: If You Love Me," I will be continuing that story. My motivation for that story does not seem to have waned and I have not had any problem writing that one. My intention is to continue writing "Trials of My Heart," in the background while I continue my work on "Always in Motion: If You Love Me," so when I come back, hopefully I'll have a few chapters completed to "Trials of My Heart," so I can give you all a few chapter updates. So sorry to do this to you all, but I refuse to force the words to come out, because that never leads to a good story.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Master, we have him." Sabé stated as she bowed low before Lord Sidious. Excitement clouded her normally expressionless yellow eyes.

"Very good." Sidious spoke from the throne room his future apprentices had left earlier. "Bring him in."

Sabé straightened and gestured for two people to bring forth the mangled droid they were carrying. Sidious' eyes shone with glee at the battered remains of the astromech droid. The explosion had blown apart his counterpart, but saving this little one would make his seduction of padawans Naberrie and Skywalker much easier.

"Set him up at that data terminal." Sidious stood as he spoke, following his servants to the place he had indicated. He watched on with approval as Sabé and the two other bearers of the droid hooked the loose wiring at the top of the droid into the computer. Periodically, the little droid's wiring twitched and sparked as the others worked on him, but they did nothing to fix the damage that had been done to him. All they wanted was the data that was left inside him.

"Run a scan of all clearance codes in his memory. He should have codes for the Jedi Temple." Sidious ordered his mindless servants.

"We have found them, Master." Sabé answered back several minutes later as she smiled down at a terminal that brought up the information they needed. At first glance, the mangled remains of this silver and blue droid resembled a piece of junk. The top had been blown off the droid during the explosion from the missile attacks on the Jedi ship, and large dents and holes were prevalent through the rest of the astromech's body allowing broken wires to spill from it. It was miraculous that the data inside the droid was still intact, but Sabé was pleased that they were able to salvage something useful for her Master.

"Good." Sidious purred. "You have done well, young handmaiden." Sidious flashed Sabé a malicious smile before continuing. "Send a note to the Jedi Temple informing them that all is well and that contact is being made with the inhabitants of the planet. Tell them that a new update will be sent in a few days and sign it from Padawans Naberrie and Skywalker."

"It shall be done, milord." Sabé bowed her head in acquiescence before setting to her task.

"I will send instructions for the next note you should send to the Temple. Until then, you know what needs to be done with Naberrie and Skywalker?"

"Yes, milord." Sabé bowed her head again.

"See that my new apprentices begin their training. I will be checking on their progress from Coruscant. I will ensure that the Jedi Council does not learn the truth concerning their activities. I will let the new Sith explain themselves in person once their training is complete." A cackle of delight escaped Sidious lips as he stood from his throne and walked towards a side door. "Is my shuttle ready?"

"It always is, milord." Sabé replied. "By the time you return from Coruscant, those Jedi will be ready for you."

"Excellent!" Sidious grinned blissfully as he continued to casually stroll towards the hangar that housed his ship. He paid no more attention to Sabé or the rest of his mindless slaves that wandered the halls as he was too busy celebrating his imminent victory. It had taken years to reach this moment, but he could sense the galaxy would soon be his. Anger, hatred, and resentment clouded the thoughts of the two Jedi padawans he had selected for this task and it would be the driving catalyst for their turn to the dark side. The fall of Skywalker and Naberrie would not take long for all events past and present had been shown to Sidious through the Force. There was no question of his victory, for he had foreseen it.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I managed to sit down and write a chapter, so I figured I'd post it since sometimes just getting author replies can keep me motivated to keep writing. That being said, I have not written anything else for this yet, so there still may be a gap in posts. Writer's block comes and goes. But for now enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Where are we going?" Padmé stated with a yawn, having just woken up from a small Jedi healing trance to gaze out at her surroundings. Her head still throbbed from her injury, but the bleeding had stopped. Luckily she was suffering from a concussion rather than a more serious head trauma.

"There is a smaller Temple complex over there that looks overgrown, as if it is not occupied. I figured I could check it out and if it is safe we can camp there for now." Anakin replied, with rain drops dripping off of him. In an attempt to protect her from the elements, Anakin had temporarily stopped in his search for a shelter and draped his Jedi Cloak over Padmé while she drifted in and out of consciousness in his arms. However, that left him exposed to the downpour of rain meaning he was soaked from head to toe.

"But what if the Sith has more of his servants there?" Padmé voiced her concern as she squinted through the falling rain towards the structure they were approaching.

"We will deal with that when we get there. We already know that they are not Force sensitive, they really are no match for us."

"But we should not hurt them; they do not realize what they are doing. Whatever is in those eye drops is allowing the Sith to control their minds."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I know you prefer the peaceful solution, due to your sub par fighting skills, but if they attack us I am not going to stand aside and do nothing."

"Sub par!" Padmé shouted indignantly. "Need I keep reminding you that I defeated you during our duel at the Temple? Do I need to do it again?"

Anakin chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

"Why you…." Padmé began, but was silenced as Anakin shifted her in his embrace, trying to press a rain soaked finger to her lips. As he let go the hold against her back, Padmé abruptly wound her arms around his neck to prevent herself from falling over.

"Hush. We are approaching the Temple complex now and if there is anyone there I do not want to alert them to our presence." Anakin's finger slowly trailed off Padmé's bottom lip and down her chin. He stopped walking as his fingertips traveled down the column of her neck. Seeming to realize what he had just done, Anakin pulled his hand away as if scalded and shook his head to clear it. The motion sent flecks of rain water scattering away from him.

The angry retort Padmé had wanted to give Anakin died as her lips tingled from Anakin's touch. Disconcerted by the feeling, she fell silent and she bit down on her bottom lip and tried to worry the sensation away. However, ignoring the feeling of his fingers on her lips made her aware of the steady rise and fall of Anakin's chest against her. As she caught herself studying the wet material of his Jedi tunic to find the lines of his muscles, Padmé groaned and pressed a hand to her head, certain her injury was far worse than a simple bump to the head if it was causing her to think irrationally about her fellow padawan.

"Are you all right?" Anakin's previous arrogance was replaced with concern as he stopped moving again and stared down at the woman in his arms. A softness washed over his features as he gazed at the woman cradled in his arms.

"Yes." Padmé stated through gritted teeth, angry with herself for her sudden feelings. She did not know what was going on with her. She hated Anakin Skywalker. Ever since his first day in the Temple, he had done nothing, but made her life miserable. She did not care that she had done her best to do the same to him. The point was she did not like him.

They always argued and rarely agreed on anything. They were complete opposites, destined to never be friends. However, despite her desire to be rid of him, Padmé could not shake the growing need to touch him and be with him. She did not understand what this pull was, but she knew she did not want to feel this foreign sensation anymore. Being held by him was not helping this situation, but she was still dizzy from her injury during the missile attack on their ships, and she was certain she could not walk on her own accord just yet. She needed to go under a deeper healing trance to ease the pain in her head before she could break her ties with Skywalker.

Until she could take care of herself, Padmé looked for anything that could distract her from her wandering thoughts of the Jedi padawan that held her in his arms. Searching for a safe topic, her thoughts focused on the faithful astromech droid she had lost.

R2D2 had been with her since the last prank Anakin had tried to pull during one of her flying lessons. The little droid had bypassed the tampering with her ship and allowed her to evade disaster. Aside from that incident, R2D2 had been a loyal and helpful droid when Padmé was away on missions whether it was helping her fly her ship or analyzing complex sets of data from strange data terminals. In the short time that she had known the droid, Padmé had grown quite fond of him and it was heart wrenching to think that he could be gone.

As more tears welled in her eyes over her lost droid, Padmé unconsciously buried her face into Anakin's chest, seeking comfort from the solid wall of muscle. She did not even realize that her thoughts had brought her back to the man she was determined to avoid. Sensing Padmé's distress, Anakin tightened his hold over her as he continued to trudge towards the small Temple that was their destination.

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine disembarked from his shuttle in his private landing bay and headed straight to his Coruscant office. He pressed a hand against the mask of synthflesh he was wearing as he worked to hide the gnarled figures of his Sith persona. He had much to do to buy him more time to turn his new apprentices to his way of thinking. He needed to speak to the Jedi Council and make sure they did not suspect his true intentions. Upon sitting at his desk, the Chancellor closed his eyes and took a deep breath to make sure when he made his next call his eyes were not the Sithly yellow color that would warn the Jedi of his true nature.

Once the Chancellor was settled he opened up his communications terminal and started a transmission to the Jedi Temple.

"Chancellor Palpatine." A young Jedi in the Temple's main communication room bowed his head in greeting upon receiving the Chancellor's message. "How may I be of service?"

The Sith fought down the smirk of amusement at the Jedi's response before coolly responding, "I need to speak with the Council. There are more reports of disappearances across the galaxy and I need an update on their efforts to unravel this mystery."

"Of course, Chancellor. I will contact Master Yoda immediately. I believe he and the rest of the Council will be available to meet with you in a few hours. I will contact you once I have this confirmed."

"Thank you, young Jedi. I will be waiting for them." Chancellor Palpatine's smile was warm as he ended the transmission with the Temple, but it turned feral and malicious once the transmission was cut. If that young Jedi was any indication of the rest of the Temple's beliefs, then Palpatine had nothing to worry about. The Council was completely oblivious to what was going on, but he needed to make sure things stayed that way. In a few short hours his loyal servants should be converting one of his new apprentices over to his way of thinking and the other should follow close behind. With the combined strength of two new Sith, Palpatine knew the Jedi would fall. All he needed to do was wait for his plans to unfold.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hello Everyone, I have a nice long post for you all. I started a new story and for whatever reason it unblocked me so I could write this chapter. Now, with that I also went and added a fic status for all of my WIP on my profile page. I figure that will be the easiest way to keep any story news updated for my regular readers who wonder what has happened when I do not post.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Master Yoda, has there been any new information on the disappearance of our citizens? I know myself and the remainder of the Senate are anxious to have this mystery unraveled." Chancellor Palpatine sat behind his desk as he addressed the elder member of the Jedi Council. Jedi Masters Mundi, Windu, Gallia, Ti, and Kenobi were also seated in front of the Chancellor's desk for this meeting.

"Sent we have, a small team to Yavin 4 to investigate." Master Yoda answered.

"And have they made contact? Have they found anything?"

Master Windu shook his head as he spoke up. "Yes, they have contacted us, but they have not found anything yet. However, the planet has many abandoned structures and dense forest growth. Our team will work quickly to search all of them for the signs of life you reported to us. I am sure we will find the culprit to these kidnappings."

"I do hope so. Everyone is getting rather nervous about this. It seems a new person disappears everyday."

"I can assure you the Jedi are actively searching out all leads. We will find the party who is responsible for this." Master Windu voiced in response.

"And I can tell you that the Republic is indebted to the work you do for us. Has the Force been able to give you any clues to solve this mystery?"

A murmur of dissent came from all the attending Jedi before Master Yoda shook his head sadly. "The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the answer is."

Palpatine gave a great sigh and his shoulders seemed to slump in momentary defeat before he pulled himself together and addressed his guests. "Very well. Please keep me updated with your progress as I will need to give reports to the Senate committee that was just formed for this crisis."

"Of course, Chancellor." Master Windu bowed his head in respect as the rest of the Jedi did the same. Chancellor Palpatine maintained his frown of dismay as the Jedi Masters rose from their chairs and slowly filed out of his chamber. It was not until the last of the Jedi, Master Yoda, hobbled out of the room allowing the door to close behind him that Palpatine cracked a wide malicious smile.

* * *

After approaching the small Temple complex in silence and performing a scan of the area, both Anakin and Padmé were relieved and happy to find that the area was deserted. They would still need to keep their guard up in case the Sith Lord had sent his followers out to find them, but for the time being they had found a place to escape from the rain and regroup after the loss of their ships and droids. Darkness was starting to fall on Yavin 4 and with the night came the howls of wild animals that roamed the planets surface.

As another howl sounded, Anakin commented. "So much for the planet being uninhabited."

"I am sure the Council meant by humans, not the local wildlife." Padmé answered back, not hiding her sarcasm as she leaned against one of the Temple walls, crossed her arms around herself, and tried to stave off the cold that was seeping in from the rainstorm outside. Both she and Anakin had decided to make their camp near the entrance of the Temple so that if they needed to leave they could do so in a hurry.

Having been soaked by that falling rain on his way to the Temple, Anakin shivered slightly as he answered. "I was only making a comment. Do you have to argue with me about everything?" He sighed before adding. "I guess we can find something for breakfast then, but I think we should wait for the storm to pass before we hunt for anything. We should build a fire to help keep any of the more aggressive creatures out of here."

"I suppose." Padmé shrugged as she pushed herself back up into a standing position. "I'll go and find us some wood to use."

"No!" Anakin shouted the order. "You are to stay here and take care of that wound on your head. I'll go find us something to build the fire with and be back in a few minutes."

"Fine." Padmé answered with no emotion.

"Where is your lightsaber? You need to be armed in case anyone comes wandering in here while I am away."

Padmé rolled her eyes and pulled her lightsaber from her belt and held it out for Anakin to see. "I defeated you once, I am sure I will be fine."

Anakin did not dignify Padmé with a response; instead he turned on his heel and exited the small temple complex that was their camp, grumbling to himself as he left. Padmé gave a great sigh and settled herself on the floor once she was sure he was gone. She was not relieved to have him gone, on the contrary, she was already missing him and anxious for him to return. However, she knew she should not be feelings these things for her fellow padawan. Aside from the fact that she had vehemently hated him for years, Padmé realized that she had been seeking comfort in Anakin's embrace on the way to this location. However, in seeking comfort, she was also forming an attachment where her body craved to have him near.

She knew better than anyone that a Jedi Knight was not allowed to have attachments, so she had continued her stream of arguments with Anakin to try to fight against her current feelings. She hoped it was due to the bump on her head that her emotions were acting up, but if she had been truthful to herself, things had been changing between her and Anakin from the moment they started their duel in the Temple complex. However, it was easier to fight with Anakin rather than think about what was happening between them. With any luck they could form a new plan, finish the mission, and be out of each other's sight before she really needed to consider what was going on between them.

Shivering once more in the cold, and trying to block thoughts of Anakin from her mind, Padmé pulled her cloak tighter around her. However, when that did not fight off the cold, Padmé unconsciously pulled the cloak Anakin had draped over her during their journey here, his cloak. The thin material was rain soaked and did little to stave off the elements, but simply having it near seemed to stave off the chill enough to allow her to drift to sleep.

* * *

On his journey through the woods Anakin had thought up a thousand different retorts to Padmé's earlier reminder of their Temple duel, but when he had returned and saw her sleeping all of those thoughts had vanished from his mind. She had looked so peaceful in slumber; almost like the angels he had heard stories of when he was a small boy. He had to admit he could have built the fire five minutes earlier, but he had become entranced by the sight of his fellow padawan. Not long ago, he had held her in his arms, protected her from their surroundings, and it had felt right. It had felt like she belonged there. Despite the fact that sometimes he was so furious at her he wanted to scream, he could not shake the feeling that he still wanted her near. For a moment, Anakin had considered kneeling down towards Padmé's sleeping form and drawing her once more into his protective embrace, but the roar of some unknown creatures shook him to his senses.

Putting together the fire to scare that creature and any others away from them allowed him to consider his thoughts. Like any other Jedi padawan he had been taught that attachment clouded a Jedi's thoughts and was not allowed in the Order. He had been forced to give up on the attachment and love he had felt for his mother to become a Jedi padawan at the age of ten whereas padawans like Padmé were trained from infancy. He had to admit he had never given up on the attachment he had with his mother. When he had learned of her death years ago, he had been deeply hurt. She had a tough life, but had given up her son in the hopes that he could find a better life as a Jedi Knight. However, at the moment if he was ever going to gain the rank of Jedi Knight he would do well not to remember the type of relationship he had with his mother. Those feelings were not the same to what he was starting to feel for Padmé. It was not a mother and son affection he was feeling, but something different. Regardless, to become a Jedi he had to remember the fact that the Council stated those relationships were forbidden.

* * *

Padmé awoke with a start to the sound of Anakin's lightsaber igniting. Before her Anakin was standing over a large pile of rain soaked wood that he was stabbing with his blade to get it to ignite, trying hard to focus his attention away from her. Almost instantly, the lightsaber dried the wood enough to allow it to burn and the bluish glow of Anakin's saber was replaced by the warm, orange glow of the fire he had started. With his task complete, Anakin did not turn towards Padmé, but focused on ignoring her, keeping his back to her. It was easier to deny his feelings if he ignored her.

He also needed to keep working to distract his wandering thoughts, so he looked for something else to do. The obvious thing was to look after his own needs. With his tunic soaked to his skin, he knew he had to remove it so both himself and the tunic could dry out by the fireside.

Grabbing the edge of his tunic, Anakin peeled it from his body only to hear a sharp intake of breath he could not ignore from Padmé. As he pulled the tunic off of him, he spun on his heel and concern laced his voice. "Are you all right?"

Padmé's eyes grew wide with the display of muscles before her. A set of broad shoulders, chest, and defined abdomen stared back at her. She had seen Anakin's bare chest and back before. She had traced her fingers across those muscles as she applied bacta to the wound she had inflicted on him during their duel, but the sight still took her breath away. It was hard to remember why you were trying to avoid someone when they looked like Anakin.

"Padmé?" Anakin called to her again when he got no answer, and began cursing softly when she still did not answer. Throwing his shirt into a wet pile next to the fire, he came over to Padmé and knelt down before her looking deep into her eyes for any sign that she was suffering some ill effect from her concussion.

"Are you all right?" Anakin repeated his earlier question as he pressed his fingers against the wound on her forehead. He was not a healer, but the wound did not look that bad and for that he was relieved.

"I… I… I'm fine." Padmé stuttered out. Having Anakin near her now made her realize she had been staring and her heart rate was accelerating in anticipation of something she did not know. Not wanting to deal with these thoughts she had resolved to fight against, she promptly turned her head away from Anakin's touch and closed her eyes in attempt to force her thoughts away from him. However, losing his touch seemed to make the chill of the room prevalent once more and she visibly shivered.

Anakin cursed again as he watched Padmé's body tremble. "You are cold. I should have started that fire sooner."

"I'm fine." Padmé spoke through gritted teeth, trying to will her conviction not to falter.

"No you aren't." Anakin answered back. Pulling away his damp cloak that she had draped over her and throwing it aside so it could dry by the fire with his tunic. "We need to get you closer to the fire."

"No, it is warm enough here." Padmé argued back. She opened her eyes and turned back to Anakin as arguing made it a bit easier to ignore his more appealing aspects. "You should move towards the fire though, you must be cold." Padmé could not fight her eyes' trail down Anakin's chest as she finished her statement.

Anakin grumbled in irritation as was a consistent sound when speaking to Padmé. "We are not going to argue about this. You have been injured and you need to stay warm while you heal. So you are going to go sit by that fire." When Padmé just stared at him blankly, Anakin added, "Now!" Causing her to jump slightly.

"Fine, but take my cloak or you will freeze." Padmé spoke to the wall that was Anakin's chest as both she and Anakin rose to their feet. She really was not thinking about whether Anakin was cold or not, she just wanted something to cover him up so she did not have to look at him anymore.

"No, I'll be fine, you keep it." Anakin answered back, not wanting to have anything of Padmé's to fuel his thoughts of her.

"Now you are arguing with me. Take my cloak." Padmé took her cloak off, and shoved it at Anakin before making an escape to the fireside.

Anakin joined her a moment later and threw the cloak on top of her. "I said you keep it. Now get some rest."

"Speak for your self. You got a bump on the head too during that blast." Padmé referred to the attack on their starfighters.

"Not as bad as yours." Anakin replied.

"So, you still need your rest. So take my cloak so you'll be comfortable and I'll rest over here." Once again, Padmé threw her cloak back at Anakin and turned her back to him as she stretched out across the floor to sleep. She hoped sleep would come fast so she could end the emotional onslaught she was feeling.

Anakin sighed in frustration once more before throwing one end of Padmé's cloak over her while he took the other edge of her cloak and draped it over himself.

"What are you doing?" Padmé turned to find Anakin laying a couple feet away from her, the edge of her cloak draped over him as his back was towards her.

"I am compromising since you won't let me win the argument." Without looking at Padmé, Anakin's arm rose and gestured towards her. "You can have that end of the cloak and I will take this end of the cloak. Just… just stay on your side." Anakin stuttered slightly at the last of his instructions.

"I thought I said…" Padmé began.

"Take the compromise Padmé, or I will find another way to win this battle." Anakin answered tersely.

In response, Padmé's eyes widened in shock as her mind came up with all sorts of inappropriate possibilities to Anakin's threat. She was certain none of them would happen, but the mere image silenced her into acceptance. However, she made sure she turned her back on Anakin so that both of them were facing away from each other. She also scooted to the far end of her cloak so that she was as far away from him as she could get.

An awkward silence fell between the two padawans, both hoping sleep would come quickly so they could escape the other. After their long trying day, both did find sleep in the silence that surrounded them, but that was only a temporary reprieve from each other. Once morning came they would have to deal with the fact that they had both shifted during sleep and were snuggled tightly against one another.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The storm raged around the young Jedi as they peeled themselves up from the jungle floor, breathing frantically and looking all around them. The Jedi had closed their eyes during the attack of the mysterious cloaked figure attempted to slash through their neck. However, now the heat of the cerulean and crimson bladed lightsabers that should have been the youth's down fall could no longer be felt. "Am I dead?" The young Jedi spoke to themselves, their eyes scouring the rain soaked clearing for any sign of the cloaked figure that had tried to kill them.

"No, my young apprentice. You are not dead." The gravelly voice of the cloaked figure resounded through the Jedi's head causing them to look left and right for its source. The mysterious voice's next words were spoken with a deathly calm. "I have big plans for you and your companion."

A gasp escaped the young Jedi's lips at the cloaked figure's words and the fear that ran down the young Jedi's spine gave them the strength to leap to their feet. They stretched a hand out looking for their lightsaber.

"You can have your weapon back once you join me, my young apprentice. Until then, I will keep it safe. If you come quickly, you might just witness your companion's submission to me. Pain is a very powerful tool." A cackle of delight echoed through the Force and seemed to rumble louder than the lightning of the surrounding storm.

Deep inside the Jedi's chest something seemed to clench at their heart and they did not need the Force to tell them that something dreadful was happening to their companion. However, despite their worries and fears, the young Jedi was able to brush aside all of this and focus on the most important thing. They had to help their fellow Jedi. They had to save them.

As if in mockery of their actions, another lightning bolt crashed on the top of the large Temple structure ahead of the Jedi and the force of that crash once again threw them backwards towards the dense underbrush. The youth struggled to maintain consciousness and sit up against the rain that pelted more heavily against them. It appeared the storm was acting against them, trying to stop them from reaching their goal, but the Jedi was determined to fight it. The heavy rain weighed down their cloak and clothing more and more with each droplet of rain that soaked through it, but that did not seem to distract from their resolve. There was no time to lose in their latest quest.

Rising to their feet, the young padawan did not bother to wipe off the muck from their latest fall, but continued back on their journey to the large temple structure they had been sprinting towards. "Just hold on." The padawan murmured into the darkness as another bolt of lightning crashed. Luckily this time the lightning was farther away from the Temple than the one that had flung them backwards into the dense forest a few moments before. "I am coming." The padawan was not sure if their companion could hear them, but they felt compelled to say it as they used the light from the dissipating lightning to guide their movement forward.

"I know, my young apprentice. Soon your training will be complete." A voice colder than the pouring rain sounded through the padawan's head.

"I'll never join you!" The Jedi shouted defiantly at the voice, as their steps brought them closer and closer to the temple's entrance.

"You can try to deny it my young apprentice, but once I turn your companion to the dark side, I am sure you will change your mind."

"No!" The Jedi shouted as they ran into the temple complex. The long passageway into the Temple was dimly lit by flickering torches, but the young Jedi was not relying on eyesight. Instead the Jedi was calling on the Force to guide them and praying it would keep their companion safe.

The large throne room was upon the Jedi in a matter of moments and they broke through the doorway to see the gnarled features of a hideous elderly man. "Welcome, my young apprentice, I am pleased that you decided to join us." There was no denying that this was the same man that had been speaking to the Jedi outside of the Temple. The voice held the same cold menace that had been taunting the Jedi and the yellow in the elder man's eyes glowed with the proof that the Jedi was dealing with a dangerous follower of the dark side of the Force. The Jedi continued to move towards the throne, but slowed their pace as they assessed the scene before them. Their companion was kneeling at the Sith's feet, the cloak of their Jedi robes pulled over their face to hide their features.

Looking for their lightsaber or any other weapon of use, the Jedi stalled for time. "A Jedi does not follow the dark side of the Force."

"But a Sith does." The Sith answered in reply. "And your Jedi training is not complete, padawan." The Sith emphasized the last word trying to incite a reaction from the young Jedi. "Your destiny lies with me. However, you are going to have to wait until I have dealt with your companion. Feel free to watch."

The Jedi tried to act. Unsure what they were going to do they tried to lunge towards the Sith in an attempt to catch the man off guard. However, as the Sith finished his statement he gave a slight wave of his hand which caused the young Jedi to smash into a ray shield as they sprinted towards their companion. "No!" The Jedi shouted in agony as they hit the shield and stumbled away from it only to back into a similar shield behind them. The Sith had encased the young Jedi in the ray shield, leaving them helpless to do anything.

"Now, my young apprentice." The Sith flashed a smile at the Jedi he had encased in the ray shield before turning more serious and shifting his gaze to the Jedi's companion that was kneeling at his feet. "Will you join me?"

"I submit myself to your teachings." The kneeling Jedi stated, their head bowing lowly.

"No!" The ray shielded Jedi shouted in horror and tried to reach out a hand towards their companion. "Nooooooo!" Their screams were a combination of horror and agony as electricity from the shield shot through their body.

"Noooooooo! Stop…." The Jedi screamed although the world was fading to black despite their efforts to remain conscious.

* * *

"Anakin!"

"Padmé!"

The shouts of their fellow padawan's names escaped Anakin's and Padmé's lips as their respective nightmares forced them awake. However, as their minds processed all that had transpired in their dreams, the two padawans instinctively reached for the other, trying to find some physical sign that the other was all right. Anakin drew Padmé into his arms, holding her tight to his bare chest, while Padmé ran her fingers up his chest and around his neck.

"Anakin." Padmé's breathing was heavy and fast as her heart pumped wildly in her chest from fear. As she opened her eyes to see the wall of muscle that was Anakin's chest, she was relieved to have him near.

"Padmé, are you all right?" Anakin's own eyes opened and he drew Padmé in tighter as if he had no intention of letting her go. His own heart was beating as frantically as Padmé's and he was taking in deep breaths to calm his nerves. Like the dreams that had prophesized his Jedi Trial on Yavin 4, that latest nightmare had seemed too real for comfort.

"I'm all right, I just had a…."

"Nightmare." Both Anakin and Padmé answered simultaneously.

An awkward silence fell between the two Jedi as they finally took a moment to take in their situation. Padmé's cloak, which had been their blanket for the night was tangled between both of their legs. Additionally, rather than being a couple feet apart from each other, both padawans were desperately clinging to one another. Suddenly their heart rates began to quicken once more, this time not in fear, but from their proximity to one another.

"Let go." Padmé was the first to speak, unwrapping her arms from around Anakin's neck and moving her palms down to his chest where she tried to push him way.

Anakin heard Padmé's request, but did not understand the meaning. The moment her hands touched his body, all comprehension fled his mind and he was quite content to keep her where she was, safe in his embrace. In answer to Padmé's plea, he gave a contented sigh as he closed his eyes and let her presence soothe away the panic he had felt during his nightmare.

"Le… let g…go." Padmé repeated with less conviction as her eyes caught sight of her hands sliding against Anakin's body. She could not help but be distracted by the pleasant tingle that spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body as she lay ensconced in his arms. There was no Sith, Jedi, or Jedi Code. It was just the two of them, Anakin and Padmé. Two enemies, who….

The last thought shook Padmé out of her reverie and her eyes widened in shock that she had unknowingly shifted her body so that her face was tilted up towards Anakin's and his lips were slowly inching closer to hers. "No! Let go!" Padmé shouted, with a violent shove. This time she was able to wriggle free from Anakin as he had not been expecting her sudden refusal.

Cursing loudly as he sprang up into a seated position on the floor of the Temple, which had served as their refuge throughout the night, Anakin bristled with indignation. "What was that for?" The dreamy haze that had fogged Anakin's mind as he held Padmé in his arms ebbed away at her rejection. However, in its wake came a feeling of disgust as he realized he was dangerously close to forming the attachment he had promised himself he would never form.

"I do not need you to hold me. I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Padmé answered back sternly. She was furious with herself and the ache of longing that seemed to grip her heart as she escaped from Anakin's arms. She struggled to keep her breathing even as she fought the jumbled emotions that were threatening to overtake her. Trying to focus her mind away from those emotions, she wrenched at her Jedi cloak. She pulled it from both of their legs, so she could scoot away from her fellow padawan.

Anakin held up his hands in submission, not wanting to start another argument with Padmé. "Look, you were having a nightmare and I…"

"Jedi don't have nightmares." Padmé snapped in answer. She was not really angry with Anakin; the anger in her tone was at herself. In her head she was reciting the Jedi code and was being consumed by more and more self loathing as she contemplated all the ways she almost broke it.

Anakin quirked an eyebrow with skepticism at Padmé's response before his features grew sterner as he stated. "You said you had a nightmare,"

Padmé shook her head as she thought up a quick reply. "I was talking about your nightmare, not mine." As the words left her lips, Padmé wanted to groan as she realized what they implied.

Anakin stiffened at Padmé's words and muttered. "A Jedi does not have nightmares." He cast her a disgusted look as he rose to his feet, scanned the Temple floor for his discarded tunic and slipped it over his head. The material was still slightly damp and was a bit chilly on his heated skin, but Anakin did not care. He needed the chill to take away the burn left from Padmé's touch.

"Anakin, I did not mean…" Padmé cast her eyes to the ground and shook her head sadly at her ill chosen words.

"I know perfectly well what you meant, Naberrie." Anakin spat out Padmé's last name, not hiding his fury. "You and I have always argued on each other's Jedi training. But I have said it before, and I will say it now…. You will never be a Jedi!"

What remorse Padmé had felt fled as she whipped her head around to glare at Anakin. "Neither of us can decide who the Council grants the title of Jedi Knight to, but I can assure you after this mission you will not be one of them, Skywalker."

Both Anakin and Padmé glared silently at one another for a moment, willing the other to look away first. However, as he stared down at her, Anakin could feel his heart begin to ache and knew he had to get away for a few moments and calm himself. Turning on his heel, Anakin started marching out of the Temple towards the now storm free clearing that would ultimately lead back into the jungle. He called his lightsaber up from the floor that had been his makeshift bed and secured it to his belt. "As we are both awake, I will go find us some breakfast. I suggest you get the camp packed up so we can leave when I return. I want to finish this mission so the Council can tell us once and for all that I've always been right about you."

"I will be thrilled to watch your ego crumble when they prove I am right!" Padmé fired back, turning her back to Anakin as his footsteps faded out of the Temple. After two steadying breaths Padmé let the silence of the empty room clear her mind so she could reflect on what had just been said. Their argument had been as ugly as always, but at least it had distracted her from the jumble of foreign emotions that were threatening to engulf her.

"A Jedi does not form attachments." She stated to herself, before angrily brushing aside a tear that had escaped her eye. The tear was one of mourning for what she had thought was happening and subsequently for what she could never have. As she had relaxed into Anakin's arms, Padmé had thought her feelings were reciprocated by him. She might have provoked the argument they had just had, but the cold distance in his voice seemed to prove he had felt nothing of their intimate encounter.

"A Jedi does not form attachements." Padmé muttered to herself once more and blinked away another set of tears that threatened to fall because if she was honest with herself she knew she was on the verge of forming one. As angry as she got with him, there was something about Anakin that made her heart flutter. She was trying to fight this strange pull, but she was beginning to wonder if Anakin was correct that she would never be a Jedi Knight.

Behind Padmé at the cave entrance, the sound of footsteps signaled Anakin's return. Furiously, Padmé wiped away another stray tear that had the audacity to fall and took a deep steadying breath to calm herself. "You are back early. I thought it would take you longer to return." Padmé was slightly impressed that her voice did not quiver as she spoke as that seemed to indicate she had some control over herself.

There was no answer. After all that had been said, the silent treatment was justified, but it would make this mission difficult. Despite their declarations of the other's inadequacy, the fact remained that the Council had sent them here to work together. If either of them wanted to receive the title of Jedi Knight, they would have to work together. Since she had been the one to start the fight she decided she needed to make the first concession. With a great sigh, Padmé said. "Look, we can't work together and not talk to one another."

Again, silence greeted Padmé's statement. All that was heard was the sound of footsteps that drew up behind her and then stopped.

"Anakin?" Padmé asked, beginning to turn toward the other Jedi, but before she could, a hand came around her head and held a damp cloth to her nose and mouth. Padmé tried to fight against the clutches of the person who was holding her, but as she breathed in the cloth's sweet scent her mind clouded over and her eyes grew heavy.

"Don't fight it Padawan Naberrie." The monotone voice of the Sith's handmaiden, Sabé, was heard as she walked around Padmé's captor and stared down at the young Jedi.

Padmé tried to reach for her lightsaber as Sabé approached her with a vial of the eye drops she and Anakin had tried to investigate earlier, but whatever substance was on the cloth was driving her deeper and deeper into a sleepy stupor.

"That's right, young padawan, sleep." Sabé murmured as she raised one of Padmé's eyelids and dropped a few droplets into her eyes. Instantly Padmé's chocolate colored eyes turned amber as the drops hit them. Sabé then repeated this process to the other eye before directing the person who was holding Padmé to lift her up while she continued to address Padmé's unconscious form. "Lord Sidious will be most pleased to hear you have joined us."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Anakin's anger made hunting for breakfast rather difficult. He suspected that the furious curses he let out against Padmé would have startled anything away including any beast that could have potentially been a meal for him and his fellow padawan. As a result, all Anakin could gather for breakfast were some berries. The meager breakfast did nothing to improve his mood and if nothing else made him angrier at Padmé.

"Who does she think she is?" Anakin spoke out loud to the jungle as he stormed back to the Temple where he had left her. He had tried to be comforting after her nightmare, but she had the audacity to throw it back in his face.

A flash of their earlier argument sprang forth from his memory. "You and I have always argued on each other's Jedi training. But I have said it before, and I will say it now…. You will never be a Jedi!" Anakin's steps halted and he bit his bottom lip as a wave of guilt washed over him. As furious as he was with Padmé, his comment had been a bit demeaning. In his mind he could see the hurt that had clouded her eyes during their latest shouting match which seemed to cause pain to lance through his own heart. Despite their arguments, Anakin could not deny that there was something going on between himself and his fellow padawan. "A Jedi does not form attachments." Anakin murmured to himself, trying to repeat the mantra he had taken up when in Padmé's presence.

Deep down Anakin knew he could not deny Padmé her right to be a Jedi Knight when he himself was having problems controlling his own emotions. He did not want to have feelings for her. He was supposed to dislike her, as it had always been with them. However, in the last few days something had changed between them. Although they continued to argue and fight, for Anakin, that had become a defense mechanism against his changing feelings for her. If he was honest with himself, he deserved Padmé's anger and vindictive comments after all he had put her through and with his constant bickering with her it was no wonder things had most recently exploded between them. He just needed to get both of them through this mission so they could return home and be knighted. He would then seek some mission that would take him far away from Padmé and the emotions she was stirring within him.

With his plan taking root in his mind, Anakin took a deep steadying breath as his feet carried him back to the Temple and to Padmé. Before breakfast he would need to apologize to her for his earlier comments even though his ego still stung from her disparaging remarks of him. However, if they were going to be forced to work together they needed to brush aside that argument.

* * *

"Padmé?" Anakin called out as he entered the Temple Complex, only to be greeted by silence. At first he thought she was simply ignoring him, but as his eyes scanned the main room where they had spent the night, he realized she was not there.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted down the long darkened hallway that lead deeper into the Temple, wondering if she might have wandered down there. However as silence greeted his shout, he could not help but feel a sense of dread.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted once more, his heart rate accelerating with each passing moment. When Anakin once again received no answer from his Jedi companion, he pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the cerulean blade. He moved his saber out in front of him so it spread its light out towards the darkening halls of the Temple. He was just starting to walk into the darkness when the light of his lightsaber shone upon a patch of disturbed dirt. Although most people would have ignored the disturbed patch of ground, to Anakin's trained eye, it was apparent that a recent struggle had occurred which meant only one thing.

"Yes, my apprentice." The menacing voice of the Sith Lord resonated in Anakin's mind. "She is mine and soon you will join her."

Mindless of the cackles echoing in his head, Anakin sprinted out of the Temple hideaway and towards the Temple that he and Padmé had first faced the Sith. He did not know if Padmé would be there, but given the Sith's ominous words he knew he had to start his search somewhere, and that seemed to be the best location. All previous arguments with Padmé were forgotten as worry and concern washed over him. If he had not been so caught up in his emotions he might have tried to rationalize that he was saving her because she was a colleague, and nothing more. However, with no time to spare he was not able to let his mind rationalize his feelings, instead he had to listen to his heart, which was clenching in fear that he may already be too late.

* * *

"Peace is a lie." Darth Sidious' voice whispered inside the head of his brand new apprentice, while he prepared Padmé for her next encounter with Anakin. He knew the other padawan was on his way in an attempt to rescue her. Sidious struggled to hold back his amusement at that thought, because both Padmé and Anakin spent more time fighting than working together, and it was their anger towards one another that would ensure their undoing. At least, it would be Anakin's since Padmé was already under his power.

"Peace is a lie." Padmé repeated her new master in a monotone. She was sitting on the ground in front of the Temple Complex where she and Anakin had first met the Sith Lord. Her eyes were closed and she was completely mindless of her surroundings. She was not even aware that she was repeating the Sith's words. Normally she would have fought against any hold against her, but the chemicals in the eye drops that Sabé had poured into her eyes had dulled her senses and weakened her mind. Like the rest of the Sith's servants, she was a drone intent on following her new master's voice.

"There is only passion." Padmé continued to speak out loud the words that Sidious was feeding to her. Around her, Sidious other followers were roaming the Temple complex muttering to themselves words from their master.

"Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free." Padmé continued to intone in her unnatural monotone.

"Very good, my young apprentice." Sidious intoned in Padmé's mind, causing a small smile to form on her lips. "You are doing well and your training will soon be complete. You and young Skywalker will be an unstoppable force."

"Anakin." Padmé whispered her companion's name, her brow furrowing for a moment before resuming to a more docile state.

Through the Force, Sidious could sense the slight change of mood in his new apprentice and flashed a wide smile outside his Coruscant office. The feud between these two Jedi was a great tool to use to cloak their souls in darkness. With time he would not even need to use his mind numbing drugs on them, as guilt over the atrocities he would have them commit would keep them enslaved to the dark side of the Force. However, for now, he needed to keep his apprentices drugged long enough for him to train them and bend them to his will. They were too strong minded to be susceptible to his suggestions otherwise. "Not to worry my dear, I will let you face him. Your anger towards him will fuel his own rage towards you making him much easier to turn to the dark side."

Sidious knew the tricky part was about to happen. Anakin would be a formidable opponent for his new apprentice to face, but with his guidance he was certain she could subdue the other Jedi so he could be placed under Sidious' control. It would have been easier if it was Anakin that his mindless servants had captured first, rather than Padmé, however the Sith had foreseen things would happen this way, so he was not concerned.

The Sith cackled to himself as he urged Padmé to repeat the Sith code. The Jedi Council was still oblivious to what was going on; unaware that he was feeding them false information through the remnants of their padawans' damaged droid. He could not wait for the Council's shock when their top padawans returned to the Temple to slaughter them. He was certain he would delight in the carnage as his enemies were finally destroyed so his new Empire could rise to its full strength.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Thousands of horrible images flashed through Anakin's mind as he drew closer to the Temple where he and Padmé had first confronted the Sith Lord. In his chest, his heart pounded with fear and anxiety for his fellow padawan, worried about what he would find at the Temple. Would Padmé be all right or had the Sith already destroyed her? Would she even be at the Temple, or had the Sith taken her somewhere else? Although he was not fully conscious of it, his heart shuddered with fear that he would not find Padmé at the Temple and that he would waste this opportunity to rescue her. Despite their arguments, he found the idea that she could be killed before he reached her to be unbearable.

"Why would I harm her, my young apprentice?" The voice of the Sith Lord echoed in Anakin's head in response to the younger Jedi's jumbled thoughts. "I can assure you, you will find her at the Temple. You will join her as my servant!"

"We will never join you!" Anakin shouted with vehemence. "We are Jedi…"

"Padawans." The Sith finished condescendingly. "But that will not matter once you and Naberrie submit to the dark side of the Force.

"Never!" Anakin barked out, his feet seeming to push him through the jungle overgrowth with renewed vigor. The Sith's words were spurning him on to reach Padmé more quickly.

"We shall see about that, my young apprentice. You will find that I can be…" The Sith paused for a moment and Anakin could almost hear his malicious smile as he spoke in a whisper that promised seduction, "Very persuasive."

A shiver ran down Anakin's spine at the Sith's words and his eyes seemed to widen in terror as a cold sweat broke out across his forehead. He began to visualize scenes of torture with Padmé being the primary victim. Was she right now, writhing in pain while facing one of the lightning attacks they had escaped from during their first encounter with the Sith? Or was she facing a lightsaber battle that she could not win?

"Ah yes, because your fighting skills far surpass hers." The Sith goaded.

"Leave her alone!" Anakin answered the voice with a growl. He reflexively brought his hand towards the lightsaber at his belt as if checking that is was still there and ready to aide him in his rescue mission.

Back on Coruscant, the Sith paused for a moment as he assessed a strange flicker of emotion emanating from Padawan Skywalker. "Suddenly so protective of your fellow Jedi." The Sith commented, trying to figure out what had changed in his future apprentice, if anything. "Even though a fight is what separated the two of your to begin with." Sidious flashed a faint smile as he felt tension emanating from Skywalker. Using the constant fights between Skywalker and Naberrie to fuel their rage was the best tool in his arsenal to turn them to the dark side. He was certain, it was compassion for a fellow Jedi, not a friend, that was driving Skywalker onward, but that could easily be thwarted. Flashing an evil grin out the window of his Coruscant office, Sidious continued to speak through the Force to Anakin. "Remember your fight with her, my apprentice. Remember how she humiliated you. These will fuel your power."

"Enough!" Anakin roared in frustration and used the Force to enhance his sprint towards the Temple.

A cackle escaped the Sith at Anakin's response. "Yes, run my apprentice. Run. The sooner you reach my Temple, the sooner your noble Jedi intentions will crack. Your relationship with Padmé has been one of anger and hatred. Those emotions have always been stronger than your Jedi training and will fuel your journey to the dark side."

The Sith continued to goad and incite anger in Anakin as the young Jedi continued his journey. To make matters worse, the Sith was somehow able to replay Anakin's memories of his previous fight with Padmé, seeming to delight in their declarations that the other "Would never be a Jedi."

"How insightful!" Sidious crowed as he continued to torment Skywalker.

Anakin tried to block out the images and thoughts that Sidious was pressing him to remember. He tried to focus on his decision to reconcile with Padmé and for them to work together to finish this mission. He also tried to bring forth the memory of his ever changing feelings for her. However, with the Sith's reminders of their previously caustic relationship, it was easy to forget any warm feelings he once had for Padmé. With the Sith's guidance running through his head, Anakin's feet still moved towards the Temple, but his heart raced with anger and frustration, not his previous worry and a hope that this rescue operation would work out in the end.

* * *

By the time Anakin had stepped into the clearing around the Temple complex, the Sith had worked the young Jedi into a simmering fury which he was certain would boil over to rage at the site of young Naberrie. With luck, the Jedi would cast himself into darkness without needing further prodding. However, Sidious knew both Skywalker and Naberrie would better accept their new training if they were subdued for the time being, so the Sith focused his attention away from Anakin and back to Padmé who continued to obediently repeat the Sith code from her sitting position in front of the main Temple's entrance. He had to make sure she was ready to ensnare her fellow padawan into the Sith's trap.

"Padmé!" Anakin barked out with a hint of disgust and anger as he entered the clearing. He came to a halt to glance around for some sign of his fellow Jedi. His emotions were on edge from Sidious' words and a haze of anger clouded his thoughts. Gone were any warm feelings, all he wanted was to reach Padmé and finish the argument they were having earlier in the morning. He might have come here to save her from the Sith, but Anakin had convinced himself that was only so he could personally destroy her standing in the eyes of the Jedi Council.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted once more, his eyes skipping over the drone like servants of the Sith that walked aimlessly around the Temple. For him, they were not important, nor a concern.

Although Sidious was whispering instructions to Padmé, he could not felt but smile at Anakin's anger. Everything was going according to his design and soon the galaxy would be his.

"She's at the entrance, my apprentice. Come and get her." Sidious chuckled darkly as he ushered Anakin on to face his destiny.

Growling low in his chest, Anakin turned his gaze toward the Temple entrance and was prepared to shout an angry tirade at his fellow padawan, but instead all that escaped his lips was a gasp. In an instant, every enraged and violent thought he had about Padmé vanished and his warmer feelings for her came rushing back to him. With her eyes closed, she looked peaceful, angelic, and despite their constant bickering, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Padmé." Anakin repeated her name, not with sharp anger, but with a hint of concern that had driven him here before Sidious' encouragement. Ignoring everything else, Anakin ran to Padmé's side, only stopping to kneel before her.

"Padmé, are you all right?" Anakin asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, trying to capture her attention. However, he received no answer as her eyes remained shut.

"Padmé?" Anakin prodded again shaking her shoulders slightly to rouse her attention, but once again he did not receive it. Concerned, he gently raised a hand and pressed his fingertips to her forehead, using the Force to assess her condition.

"Anakin." Padmé answered to the other Jedi's touch on a sigh, a wistful smile crossing her features while her eyes remained closed.

On Coruscant, Sidious almost fell out of his chair in response to the sudden change in emotions. Gone was the darkness he had tried to propagate and around the two Jedi was some emotion that was much lighter.

"Open your eyes for me." Anakin spoke softly as the back of his fingertips brushed gently down Padmé's cheek, awarding him with another reflexive smile from her.

"Nooooo!" Sidious roared in outrage as he could sense Padmé leaning slightly into the other Jedi's touch. He put the weight of the Force into his voice as he compelled her to obey. "He is here to kill you, my apprentice. He has always been against you. Do not listen to his lies!"

Padmé tried to fight the compulsion to obey, and her brow furrowed with the strain. However, the ancient Sith potion in the eye drops that had been administered to her weakened the strength of her resolve and kept her under the Sith's control.

"Yes, my apprentice. You know he has always been against you. Your fights are proof of that." There was urgency to Sidious' voice as he spoke to Padmé trying to diffuse the change he had not seen in the Force. Within his office he was already making the necessary preparations to return back to Yavin 4, but he needed to subdue both Skywalker and Naberrie so that his plans were not lost.

"He called you weak, my apprentice, and unworthy. I have shown that you are not weak and now you must use your newfound power to stop him…" Sidious continued to speak to Padmé and was pleased that he could feel the lighter emotions in Padmé's soul losing ground to the darkness his voice roused.

Please open your eyes, Padmé. We need to leave this place. I'll take care of you."

"He'll destroy you. Don't let him do that." Sidious spurred Padmé into action. "Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Open your eyes and show him your true power!" His voice rose in triumph as the darkness surrounding Padmé increased, he was feeling more and more confident that the situation could be saved.

In response, Padmé did open her eyes and flashed their menacing yellow straight at Anakin.

Not expecting the unnatural color, Anakin recoiled for a moment but then moved closer to Padmé his hand reaching out to brush her cheek again. "What has he done to you?"

"He's shown me true power." Padmé replied in a monotone. "A power you will never have."

"Good!" Sidious encouraged with a hiss from his office in Coruscant, pausing in his travel plans as he smiled at Padmé's latest comment.

Alarm spread across Anakin's features as he heard the Sith's control in Padmé's tone. "Don't listen to him, Padmé. You are stronger than him, fight it. I'll help you. We'll leave here and I'll help you."

"You aren't going anywhere." Padmé's monotone was punctuated by the snap hiss of her lightsaber.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Anakin's Jedi senses shouted at him to move and he leapt to his feet and jumped away from Padmé while calling his own lightsaber to his hand. Anakin did not ignite his weapon, but held it at the ready as he stared back into Padmé's cold and unfeeling eyes. "Padmé, stop, you do not want to do this."

"Yes, I do." Padmé answered in her cold monotone, smiling as Sidious whispered approval in her head. "This has been a day long in coming." She rose to her feet and took a step towards Anakin, her weapon held out in front of her.

"Listen to yourself." Anakin answered, taking a cautious step backwards. "This is not you. You are not a fighter."

Sidious cut into Padmé's thoughts before she had a chance to think about it. "That is only because he has held you back. Do not let him do that, you are stronger than him, my apprentice. Remember you bested him once. Show him you are better than him now!"

Spurred into action by Sidious' words, Padmé gave a great shout as she raised her weapon above her head and then launched into an attack against Anakin. For his part, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and blocked the attack that attempted to cut across this chest.

"Padmé! Stop!" Anakin shouted as he flexed his arm muscles enough to push her attack away so he could backpedal and put some distance between him and the other Jedi. "Think about it, I know you do not want to fight."

"What, the Hero With No Fear does not want to fight? Ha!" The laugh that escaped Padmé was dull and unfeeling as it was forced from her lips. "We both know you hate me, Skywalker, so drop the act. This is the time for us to finish our arguments once and for all."

"I don't hate you, Padmé. I've never hated you." Anakin pulled his weapon behind him and held another hand out in a calming gesture. "I was a fool all these years fighting with you. I…"

"Enough!" Padmé growled as she charged at Anakin again and feigned an attack to his left shoulder before dropping to a crouch and swinging herself and her blade in a low arc in an attempt to take out his legs. Anakin easily back flipped out of harm's way and took up a defensive stance.

"Look, let's talk about this." Anakin tried to plea with Padmé to listen to him. "You are known as "The Diplomat." Anakin was trying to think of anything that would trigger Padmé out of her trance and remind her of who she is.

"You want to talk?" Padmé asked with a sneer while in her head Sidious egged her onward.

In response, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and held it at his side. However before he could say anything, Padmé replied, "We'll talk, but after some more aggressive negotiations." She then sprinted towards Anakin who barely ignited his lightsaber again to block an attack to his torso.

After that the two Jedi padawans did not speak. The only voice that was heard was Sidious who was praising Padmé and trying to convince Anakin that the only way he could win this fight was to call on his dark feelings for Padmé.

Despite being the better fighter, Anakin had to concentrate while facing Padmé. The dark side of the Force was enhancing her Jedi abilities which increased the speed and ferocity of her attacks. Additionally her actions were more erratic than usual which meant he could not as easily predict what she would do next. He was also doing all he could to not only protect himself, but not hurt her in the process.

Padmé was nearly mindless to what she was doing. She simply allowed the dark energy to push her body into the deadly dance of this lightsaber battle. When an attack to the left failed to connect with her opponent she would spin out of the attack and aim for his right side. Frustration fueled the dark energies she called upon as each of her attacks missed.

After several minutes of backpedaling on the defensive, Anakin came to the conclusion that he needed to get the lightsaber out of Padmé's hands to have any hope of getting through to her. As a result he switched to a more offensive tactic where he engaged her rather than waiting for her to strike at him. However, he always held back with his attacks as he feared if he went full out he might inadvertently hurt her. In the end, time seemed to work on his side because the amount of energy Padmé was spending on her violent attacks started to take a toll on her body despite the help from the dark side of the Force.

Sensing an advantage, Anakin swung hard at her neck, which she parried. However, he then followed up with an equally strong swing to her other side. Caught off balance by the ferocity of Anakin's previous attack, Padmé was forced to spin to her right and shift her lightsaber into one hand. Her body tiring, Padmé lost her grip on her weapon as it met with Anakin's and her lightsaber landed on the ground a few feet from her and deactivated.

With his opponent disarmed, Anakin held his weapon up to Padmé's neck. He had no intention of following through in an attack; he just wanted to discourage her from moving for a moment. "This isn't you."

"Good, good, my apprentice. You have done well." Sidious voice echoed through Anakin's mind instead of receiving a response from Padmé. "She has tried to kill you, now show her what happens to those who fail. Complete your training and join me!"

Anakin shook his head to clear the Sith's nagging and stared into the cold fathoms of Padmé's yellow colored eyes. His fellow padawan was glaring at him and a hint of a snarl was playing upon her lips. "Listen to me Padmé, please." He tried to reason with her again.

"No, you listen!" Padmé growled before performing a back flip that allowed her foot to connect with Anakin's hand. Caught off-guard by the brazen attack, Anakin's lightsaber dislodged from his hand and started to fall to the ground as he howled in pain and reflexively clutched at his hand. Before Anakin could react, Padmé had used the force to call both his and her lightsabers to her hands and crossed them at Anakin's neck. Anakin's eyes widened in fear at the sudden turn in the battle and he could feel Padmé pressing down slowly on the ignited blades, forcing him to kneel before her or be burned.

"Excellent!" Sidious cackled with praise for Padmé now that Anakin was humbled. Both padawans could hear the Sith's words in their minds. "Now young Skywalker, you will join us or die!"

"No! Release Padmé!" Anakin demanded, his eyes staring up at his fellow padawan. Using his eyes he was trying to plead with her true self and find it behind the Sithly yellow coating of her eyes.

"Padawan Naberrie has chosen her loyalties and they are with me, Skywalker. It would be far easier if you would give in now." Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin could vaguely make out Sabé's form as she approached the two padawans.

"Or else what? You'll drug me like you did Padmé? Anakin spat out the words with disgust.

"If it lets you see your destiny. You will be mine, one way, or another." Sidious answered back, sending Sabé over to administer the eye drops that would cloud Skywalker's mind and put the other padawan under his control. Back on Coruscant, the Sith relished in his upcoming victory.

"I don't think so!" Anakin growled and despite his precarious position he held a palm out to the side that Sabé was approaching from and used the Force to push her away. She landed in a heap on the ground. In the back of his mind, Anakin knew Padmé would have frowned on his lashing out at Sabé as she was under the Sith's control as well and had no idea what she was doing. However right now he was more concerned in keeping himself alive and freeing Padmé from the Sith's hold to care about the Sith drone-like servant.

"I will never join you Sidious! I am a Jedi, just like Padmé." Back on Coruscant, the Sith's celebration party ended abruptly when he realized what Anakin had done and with it came a deep seated rage. This Jedi padawan was mocking him and Sidious could not tolerate that. He already had one loyal Jedi acolyte in Padawan Naberrie. Skywalker would have been a powerful apprentice…

"You have failed." Anakin goaded the Sith before turning his attention on Padmé. "Padmé, you know you can't do this, you are a good person. Do not let him control you. I didn't realize it before, but I am in lo…"

"Silence!" The Sith howled in fury as he realized what Anakin was going to say. His temper was now stronger than his desire to keep Skywalker as an apprentice. With Skywalker gone and Naberrie under his control he was still certain the Jedi would fall. "If you will not join me, then you will die! Finish this Naberrie!"

Padmé stared down at Anakin for a moment and did not respond to the Sith's command. In her mind the fog was screaming at her to attack, but Anakin's last interrupted sentence had started a different sort of screaming in her head.

"Please, Padmé." Anakin pleaded as he noticed the lightsaber hilts in her hands had begun to visibly shake.

"Do it now!" Sidious roared in Padmé's mind.

Padmé's breathing accelerated as her arms began the motion that would scissor her fellow padawan's head off.

"Yes!" Sidious exhaled in victory.

"No!" Padmé's scream of horror answered back as she deactivated the two lightsabers in her hands before they could complete their attack. She threw the deactivated sabers to the ground. And tears began to fall from her eyes as she started to sob.

Anakin had closed his eyes and winced in anticipation of her attack, but cracked them open upon hearing the blades deactivating. He caught a fleeting glimpse of the yellow receding from Padmé's usual warm chocolate colored eyes before they fluttered shut and she swayed on her feet. He leapt to his feet and caught her before she could faint to the ground and gathered her into his arms. He then called their two lightsabers up and secured them to his belt. He then ran with her into the Yavin jungle to put some distance between them and the Sith's servants, but before heading out he pressed a light kiss to Padmé's forehead and whispered, "Glad to have you back, Angel."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

On Coruscant, Sidious gave a great shout of rage as his plans were foiled. However, he was not allowed to fume in peace, because his shout alerted two Jedi that had been making a security check of the Senate buildings.

"Chancellor, are you all right?" The Jedi called out breathlessly as they sprinted into the Chancellor's office, lightsabers held firmly in their hands in case they needed to attack some foe.

For a moment, Sidious considered taking out his anger on the unsuspecting Jedi. However, he knew killing those two Jedi would alert the rest of the Order of his true intentions and his hopes to destroy the Jedi Order would be for not. It was a struggle to not reveal himself to his enemies, but somehow he kept his voice calm as he answered. "I apologize Knights, for alarming you." Sidious' back was to them because although he still wore the mask of Chancellor Palpatine, he knew his eyes were colored yellow with fury and would give his true identity away if the Jedi saw them.

"What happened, your Excellency? Are you all right?" One of the Jedi asked as both he and his companion probed the Force for answers, but they only came up with a dark void that had been clouding the Jedi's abilities for years.

Taking two deep steadying breaths, Sidious willed his eyes to their natural blue color.

"Chancellor?" The other Jedi prompted when they received no response.

"I'm sorry, it is just there has been another abduction on Naboo. Queen Jamilla has just contacted me with the news." The Sith lied as he slowly turned on his heel, his emotions momentarily under control.

The two Jedi's eyes widened in surprise, at this admission, but they maintained their composure. "We will notify the Council immediately."

"Yes, please." Sidious answered. "I must ready my shuttle to depart for Naboo immediately.

One Jedi was already leaving to notify the Council of this event, while the other Jedi remained with the Chancellor. The remaining Jedi's brow furrowed in confusion at the Chancellor's statement. "Your Excellency, may I ask why? I would think it would be safer…"

"The people of Naboo are on edge with all of these abductions and there are rumors of small factions requesting succession from the Republic. I must leave. As Chancellor it is my responsibility to keep the Republic together." The Chancellor started walking towards the doorway of his office, but before he could exit, the young Jedi raised a hand to halt the Republic's leader. In response, the Chancellor gritted his teeth and fought against the urge to force the young Jedi out of his way. He needed to leave now, not for Naboo, but for Yavin even though the Jedi could not know that.

"But it is the Jedi's job to keep the peace, Chancellor. The Jedi can handle this; you should stay here where it is safe. Based on the latest reports from our team on Yavin, we are not any closer to solving this mystery just yet."

Had Sidious not been so furious with Skywalker and Naberrie, he would have almost smiled at the other Jedi's comment. The Council was still clueless as to what was going on at Yavin. However, he had to admit that he had been blind himself. He had never foreseen that the anger and hatred that consumed Skywalker and Naberrie could be morphed into an emotion like love. That love had foiled his plan to convert his new apprentices to the dark side, but he had worked to long towards that goal and refused to give it up. He would find another way to twist their love into something dark and have them join his side. However, he needed to be on Yavin before he could put any plans into work without alerting the rest of the Jedi Order.

Sidious sighed as he faced the young Jedi and slumped his shoulders in a show of defeat. If he wanted this Jedi to leave he needed to say all the right things. Only then could he implement a new plan to convert Skywalker and Naberrie. "You are right, young Jedi. Can you please relay this latest news to the Council?"

"Oh course, your Excellency. My companion just left to see the Council now. I'm certain they will send someone to Naboo immediately."

"I hope they can resolve this mystery, because I think that is the only way to stop the rising conflict."

"The Council, has already sent our best Jedi to Yavin, so it is only a matter of time before all is revealed to us."

"I hope so." Sidious closed his eyes to hide the flash of yellow that occurred from the brief mention of Skywalker and Naberrie. He gave another sigh which he hoped the young Jedi would interpret as relief. "I will put my trust in the Jedi."

"Thank you, your Excellency." The Jedi answered with a bow of respect. "Is there anything else you require?"

"No, I should get back to work though." The Chancellor answered, waving his hand in dismissal.

"As you wish, your Excellency. I will be standing guard outside of your door until the Council makes a decision about these latest events. I suspect they will want a guard on you at all times given that the disappearances are continuing."

"Very well, young Jedi." Sidious answered to the Jedi's retreating back, his lips twisting into a snarl as his office door closed behind him. The Jedi could protect all the exits he would normally use out of the Senate chambers, but he knew of other ways to reach his shuttle. The Jedi might follow him to Yavin if they found out he managed to escape unnoticed, but he would make sure that he had at least one converted apprentice before that happened.

* * *

Padmé regained consciousness with a jolt and reflexively wrapped her arms around the wall of muscle that she was cradled against.

"Shh, it's all right. I got you." Anakin's own voice answered soothingly, his own arms tightening around Padmé in a reassuring squeeze.

At the sound of Anakin's voice, an image of what she had almost done to him flashed through her mind. She had almost silenced that voice forever, killing her fellow Jedi, her friend, her…. Padmé could not stop the tears that flooded her eyes and gave a great pain filled sob at the images in her head.

"Shh, you are all right. I promise you…" Anakin began again in the same soothing tone.

"No! Let me go!" Padmé shouted between her cries, pushing against Anakin's chest, and wriggling away from his touch.

"Padmé, I promise everything will be ok." Anakin stated, trying to still her movement.

"No, let me go! Don't touch me!" Padmé shouted back in response, her wriggling becoming more insistent.

At her words, Anakin finally did relent and gently placed her feet on the forest ground. He was just raising a hand to gently soothe away her worries when she abruptly turned from him and ran from his side.

"Padmé!" Anakin called after her as she ran to a far tree, turned, took one glance at him, and then collapsed to the ground, her face buried in her hands as her tears continued to fall.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted once more as he ran to her, and knelt down beside her. He gently placed a hand underneath her chin and tried to get her to look at him, but she shrugged away from his touch. "Padmé, please." He called to her softly, trying to coax her to respond to him.

"Go away, Anakin." Padmé mumbled as she kept her head down. "You should not be with me?"

"Why not?" Anakin asked more sharply that he intended.

"Because you are a J…Jedi." Padmé choked out her response.

"So are you." Anakin answered back, his tone softening in response to Padmé's emotions.

Padmé shook her head as more tears began to fall. "No, you were right. I can never be a Jedi."

"No, I didn't mean it. Padmé, I…"

Padmé stopped Anakin before he could respond. "No, I have broken the Jedi code. I cannot be a Jedi."

Anakin rolled his eyes in frustration. His tone was full of exasperation as he responded. "Sidious drugged you. No one is going to condemn you of falling to the dark side." Gently he cupped her cheeks in his hands and she reflexively lent into his touch despite her previous misgivings. "Besides, you fought it and came back to the light side of the Force. You proved you were stronger than the Sith and I think that upholds the values of the Jedi."

For a moment, Padmé was silent, her eyes fluttering shut as her tears ceased for a moment and she let Anakin's calloused fingers brush them away. However, as she realized what she was doing, she withdrew from his touch. When his fingertips tried to follow her, she sprang to her feet and walked towards a tree opposite from him.

Padmé did not know what to do. Anakin was right that she had fought the darkness the Sith had tried to force on her. However, it was her feelings for Anakin that had made her to come to her senses and that was her biggest transgression against the Jedi code. Had she been about to murder anyone else, she was not sure if she would have been able to stop. However, it was Anakin that the Sith had tried to get her to kill and she found that she could not destroy the man she had fallen in love with.

She had tried to deny it, but her feelings for Anakin had grown too strong. However, they were now her downfall. It was pure selfishness that had driven her to spare Anakin's life and come back from the dark side of the Force. A Jedi was not allowed to love. It was written in the Jedi code because love led to attachments, which lead to possession, and possession in itself was a path to the dark side of the Force. Just before her kidnapping, Padmé thought she could love Anakin in secret while being a Jedi. She knew she would have had to avoid him, but after her time under Sidious' control she knew she could not live like that.

She wanted Anakin with her. There was no denying her heart anymore, but she knew she could not do it. By loving him, she could not be a Jedi, but by bringing her back from the darkness he had proven he would be a great Jedi. She had to leave him and let him achieve that goal while she sought a life away from the Order. Her heart was breaking at the very idea. All her life she had dreamed of being a Jedi and even now her heart yearned to stay with Anakin. Her heart was telling her she had to stay, but her mind was telling her to go.

"You know, you did not betray the Jedi Code." Anakin's voice sounded behind her as he approached her slowly in the hopes that she would not run from him again. He could sense that she was in some sort of pain and it made his own heart ache. In the back of his mind he was already vowing to make Sidious pay for all he had done to hurt his angel, the woman he loved.

"Yes, I did." Padmé's eyes burned with tears that threatened to fall once more.

"No, you didn't!" Anakin stated more firmly as he grabbed Padmé by the shoulders, spun her around to face him, and then backed her up and pinned her between himself and a tree. "You were drugged into following Sidious orders, but you fought him and won. He knew you would not follow him on your own, so he tried to weaken your mind's resistance."

"I still cannot be a Jedi." Padmé mumbled as she bowed her head in defeat, casting her gaze away from Anakin's eyes that were tempting her away from her decision.

"Why not?" Anakin growled in frustration at Padmé as he raised a hand to her chin and forced her eyes up to meet his. When she did not answer, and he saw pain in her eyes, his voice cracked slightly as he said, "Please, tell me."

Padmé could not deny Anakin anything when he spoke like that. For a moment she thought she could play this off as one of their arguments, but she knew she had to stop using that as a defense mechanism. Her days as a Jedi were over and fighting with him would do nothing to stop that. It would only bring the two of them pain. It was in a meek whisper that she answered. "Attachments are forbidden."

Anakin's hand fell from her chin and he took a step back in surprise as if he had been shocked. Padmé was thankful that he had let her go because it allowed her to drop her gaze from his. It was too painful to stare into the deep blue of his eyes and know that she would never be able to see it again once she parted from the Order.

"Do… do I know this person?" Anakin's surprised response came after a long pause.

"Yes." Padmé answered softly, eyes maintaining their vigil on her feet.

"Is this person a Jedi?"

"Yes." Padmé answered again, shutting her eyes to hold back her tears. "But that does not matter. I will leave the Jedi Order, and he will be free to stay."

"He?" Anakin asked, taking a step towards Padmé and lightly caressing his fingertips against her cheek before tilting her chin back up to his. He closed the distance between the two of them, preventing any escape attempt by her. "Who is he?" His own heartbeat sped up in anticipation of her answer.

"I c…can't t…tell you." Padmé choked out, in her mind she begged Anakin not to ask her again.

The look in Padmé's eyes gave her away and Anakin's heart felt like it was somersaulting in his chest. A wide smile lit up his face as he watched Padmé battle with herself. He never thought his feelings would be reciprocated, but it was a pleasant surprise to know that they were. He had not really thought of the ramifications that his love for Padmé would bring, but at the moment it did not matter.

"Why are you sm…smiling?" Padmé sniffled as she moved her hands up to his chest and tried to push him away.

Anakin did not comply with Padmé's wish, instead he pressed closer against her, trapping her hands against him and nearly groaned at the delicious sensation this caused. Padmé visibly shivered as she felt his breath fan across her face. "Anakin?" She questioned breathlessly.

"You know what, you were right about me."

"About what?" Padmé asked, forcing her lungs to breath as Anakin's lips seemed to inch closer to hers.

"You once said I would never be a Jedi Knight."

"No." Padmé shook her head, shaking a few tendrils of her hair out of the bun at the back of her head. "I was wrong. You will be a great Jedi…" She was silenced as Anakin pressed a finger to her lips, and then slowly trailed his fingertips down her neck in a tender caress.

"Maybe I would have, but like you I have also broken the code."

Padmé's eyes had reflexively fluttered shut in response to Anakin's touch, but they opened wide in shock to his previous statement. "How?" All too late, she realized that Anakin's lips were hovering over hers. She was not sure if she could fight her own desires with him this close.

However, no fight was needed. Anakin merely flashed her a roguish smile. Then before any protests could be made, he offered her his answer by allowing his lips to fall to hers and meld in a fiery kiss.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** No, I am not dead. Yes, I am going to finish this story and "Always in Motion: If You Love Me." I think I responded to all the PM messages and emails that you all have sent me concerning those issues, but if I didn't I apologize and I'll make it up by posting the next update today. My absence did start with a good excuse. Things got really crazy at work a few months ago and it required some long hours on my part. After that, I got unmotivated. If I force myself to write, it never turns out the way I like it. So I apologize for my absence, but at the same time I think you all would be happier if I write it when I'm motivated rather than trying to force something out.

That being said. I am going to try to focus my fanfiction writing on this story for the time being because it is starting to move towards the finale. I will go back to "Always in Motion: If You Love Me," after that.

**

* * *

****Chapter 22**

A delicious heat poured from Anakin's lips from where they met Padmé's. The warmth and love in that kiss created a haze of pleasure and passion that clouded her mind. Reflexively, her hands moved up Anakin's shoulders and wound around his neck to tangle in his hair as she lost herself to her feelings.

For his part, Anakin's heart soared as Padmé surrendered in his arms. Kissing her was better than anything he could have imagined. Anakin racked his brain to define the taste of Padmé's lips. She was sweeter than berries, but it was not a flavor Anakin could readily recognize. All he knew as he wrapped his own arms around Padmé was that he wanted more. Unfortunately his moan of approval seemed to give Padmé other ideas.

The sound of Anakin's voice was intoxicating and deep down Padmé wanted to hear it again, however the sound also penetrated the fog in her mind to allow her time to rethink what they were doing. Although her body protested against her, she managed to push Anakin away, offering a breathless, "No," in response.

Uncomprehending of her request, Anakin pushed forward again, his lips seeking the warmth of Padmé's once more.

"No, Anakin. Please, we can't…. you can't…."

The indecision in Padmé's eyes urged Anakin to take her into his arms once more, but her words pulled him up short. "What are you talking about?"

"A… attachments are forbidden." She echoed her earlier statement, despite the fact that her body tingled with protest at being parted from Anakin's. As if in agreement with her a rumble of distant thunder sounded even though the skies above the two padawans were clear.

"Padmé, listen…" Anakin's tone was gentle as he brought his hands up to gently cup her face.

"No you listen!" Padmé shouted in anger born from the desperate need for him that was developing in her body. "We live in a real world, come back to it. You are studying to become a Jedi. I'm…"

"Studying as well." Anakin finished her sentence for her.

"No!" Padmé shouted in protest once more. "You were right, I cannot be a Jedi."

"Because you broke the Jedi code?" A hint of irritation crept into Anakin's voice as he looked down at Padmé. His arms crossed over his chest as his eyes held hers. "I hate to break it to you, but I just broke it myself… for you."

Padmé raised a hand to her heart which accelerated at Anakin's words. She shook her head. "No, you mustn't. I… I'll leave. I'll…." Padmé attempted to make an escape. She did not know where she was going to go, but she knew she had to leave.

Another rumble of thunder sounded as Anakin growled in protest. Before Padmé could run from him he grasped her by the shoulders and almost shook her as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Why must you always fight with me?"

An incoherent sound escaped Padmé's lips, but she was not able to elaborate on it for Anakin continued.

"From the moment I met you all those years ago, not a moment has gone by that I have not thought of you." Padmé's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Taken aback by the words that had rushed from his mouth, Anakin released his hold on Padmé and turned his back on her. His shoulders heaved with a great sigh.

"But… but we hated each other. Y…you hated me." The flight left Padmé's legs as she stared at the back of Anakin's head dumbfounded.

Another sigh escaped Anakin's lips. "I never hated you. I thought I did. I… I did not know there was more to it than that. I should have let our petty arguments go, but I think I was irritated that despite everything, I always felt drawn to you. It was easier to hate you than to examine my feelings further."

There was silence for a moment between the two Jedi before Padmé placed a gentle hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I always felt bad after one of our arguments. It used to frustrate me, because I did not know why. Things might have been different if I had not been so rude that first day. We could have spent more time as friends, rather than as enemies."

"I deserved the rudeness that day." A small smile formed on Anakin's lips at the memory. "I did not see it that way at the time, but once I found something I was good at, I was showing off. I think deep down I was trying to impress you. To be worthy of your attention."

"But that is the thing. I was showing off too. I answered all those questions in diplomacy to grab your attention. I never wanted to fight with you, it just happened." Padmé added in answer.

Anakin turned to face Padmé as he jokingly replied. "We both know you would have answered those questions regardless of your feelings for me. Your favorite subject was and still is diplomacy." He gave a small chuckle as he brushed the knuckles of his right hand against Padmé's cheek.

Although Padmé instinctively leaned into Anakin's touch, but the sound of another distant rumble of thunder seemed to pull her up short. She shook her head sadly. "Perhaps, but it does not matter now. I cannot be a Jedi."

Anakin rolled his eyes in frustration. "Why not? You did nothing wrong. You cannot be blamed for what Sidious did to you, I'll make sure he cannot hurt you again. I'll protect you."

"It's not Sidious I'm worried about. It's you."

"I don't…" Anakin tried to interrupt Padmé, but she shrugged away from his touch and spoke over him.

"We both know any feelings between us are forbidden, but I cannot deny the Jedi your skills. You are the strongest fighter in the order. You are destined to be a Jedi Knight. I won't let the Council take that from you."

"Why are you quoting the Jedi code at me?" Anakin asked. "I just realized my true feelings for you, I cannot push them aside now. Can't you see that I cannot live in the Jedi Order without you? If you cannot be a Jedi Knight, then neither will I."

A wave of despair washed over Padmé in response to the desperation in Anakin's tone. It warmed her to know how much he cared, but it also pained her because despite their mutual feelings for each other she knew the Jedi Code would not allow their relationship. She knew she could not live in the Order and hide her feelings for him, so leaving was the only answer. The order needed him; he had to be a Jedi and did not need her around to pull him away. "There is no other way. Our feelings are not ri…"

"Right?" A growl erupted from Anakin's chest as he spat the word out. "You can recite the Jedi code to me all day and it would not matter. I know what it says, and I know how I feel. I do not care if one conflicts with the other."

"But…"

"No!" Anakin shouted, stalking forward and causing Padmé to backpedal before she was backed against a tree. "The code is a set of rules to prevent us from falling prey to the dark side of the Force."

"I know, that is why…." Padmé gasped as Anakin's lips came within inches of hers. Another rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, but the pounding of Padmé's heart and the acceleration of her breathing drowned it out.

"Attachment is forbidden and possession is forbidden for they are paths to the dark side of the Force. But tell me where the darkness is in this." Anakin punctuated his sentence with another kiss, stronger and fiercer than the one they had shared moments ago.

* * *

Coming out of the Jedi Temple's communications center, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shaak Ti both reflected on the latest communication from their two padawans.

Silence lingered between the two, the only sound was that of their boots hitting the floor, but it allowed the two Jedi Masters a chance to think. "You know I find it interesting that Anakin has been giving Padmé full responsibility for sending communications on this mission.

"What do you mean?" Shaak Ti responded as she and Obi-Wan continued to walk down the hall.

"Well if it was Anakin sending the messages I am sure he would prattle on about their exploits. It might be wrong, but Anakin always has a certain flair when he discusses missions."

"Really?" Shaak Ti's steps faltered and she came to a halt in response to Obi-Wan's words.

"It's really rather arrogant of him, but perhaps he is learning something from Padmé on this mission." Obi-Wan shrugged as he stopped and turned to look at Master Ti, however the good humor on his face vanished at the look of tension and worry on her face. "What is it?"

"I thought it was Anakin who was writing those messages, they aren't in Padmé's style. She tends to over analyze every detail in her responses and these messages have been very direct and to the point."

A look of surprise crossed Obi-Wan's face and his hand reflexively came up to rub his bearded chin as he pondered Master Ti's words. "Padmé did not write that?"

"I am certain of it." Shaak Ti responded, nervously flicking one of her lekku as she processed the ramifications of this. "Are you sure that Anakin is not writing those messages?"

"Absolutely!" Obi-Wan answered.

"Then what does this mean?"

"We have to call the Council to order." Obi-Wan answered and promptly turned on his heal and sprinted down the hall. Shaak Ti followed closely behind. "Our padawans are in trouble."


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Do not expect me to update every day like this, but at least it did not take me 2+ months to update this time. :) What can I say, I was in the mood.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

The ominous rumblings of thunder that had echoed during Anakin and Padmé's conversation earlier in the day had been from an approaching storm. Now a deluge of rain poured from the sky with an occasional flash of lightning illuminating the ominous clouds. However, both Anakin and Padmé seemed oblivious to the storm as they sat underneath a makeshift shelter they had built for themselves.

In front of them, their lightsabers lay on the ground lit to provide them with some light since the fire they had built had been extinguished by the downpour. A sizzle could be heard each time the rain drops hit the lightsaber's blades, but the sound was ignored by the two Jedi padawans who were lost in each other's eyes.

Anakin leaned in and stole one of the hundred of kisses he had given Padmé that day. He just could not seem to get enough of her. When their lips parted, Padmé gave a contented sigh and moved closer into the heat of his body, resting her head on his shoulder. "How are we going to explain this to the Council?"

"Are you still going to argue with me about that?" Anakin's tone was soft and wistful as his fingertips played with a few stray tendrils of hair that had fallen out of the intricate bun at the back of her head.

"No, it's pointless." A small smile formed across Padmé's lips as she recalled the day's events. "You don't fight fair."

"Neither do you, my Angel." Anakin growled as he nuzzled the side of her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear lobe.

A shudder ran through Padmé's body as she felt Anakin's breath tickle her skin. "I learned from the Master." She then lapsed into silence as she let Anakin's lips continue their caress of the sensitive skin at her neck. She sighed after a few moments, gently bringing her hands up to caress Anakin's neck and pull his face away for a moment so she could look into his eyes. "We do need to talk about what we will tell the Council, without your distractions."

"Distractions?" Anakin flashed Padmé a crooked smile. "What about what you did while we were trying to put up the shelter?" He pulled away from her touch for a moment and took up a mockingly haughty expression. "If I had not shown true control, we'd still be out there in the rain. Not that I would have minded." He shrugged with a laugh.

Something sparkled in Padmé's eyes at Anakin's words and she lunged towards him. Anakin let himself fall to the ground so that Padmé ended up sprawled out on top of him. He laughed as he wrapped her in his arms so she could not escape. "You started it." Padmé replied breathlessly as she stole her own kiss from his lips.

A groan escaped Anakin's lips and he released his hold on Padmé just enough so that he could grasp her by the hips and flip her on her back so that she was pinned underneath him. "I can end it, if you like?" He rasped, his hands slowly hiking up the front of her tunic as they searched out her bare skin.

"I'm not going to stop you." Padmé offered in reply as her body responded to Anakin's touch. However, before she could lose herself in the haze of passion, she added. "But we still need to talk about the Council.

Anakin's questing fingertips stalled in their journey from beneath Padmé's tunic and retreated as he gave a disappointed sigh. He rolled onto his back. Away from her, but pulled her with him so that she was snuggled on top of his chest. "You are never going to give this up."

"We have to talk about it. This affects our future." Padmé peered up at him, her brown eyes warm, but a bit wary now that she was getting her chance to discuss how they were going to deal with the Jedi Council in regards to hers and Anakin's new found relationship.

Anakin sighed. "What is there to talk about? We knew this was going to happen when we were ten."

"What are you talking about?" Padmé's brow furrowed as she looked up at him.

A mischievous smirk crossed Anakin's lips as he replied. "I did shout at you that you would never be a Jedi and I think you shouted the same to me." Padmé playfully smacked him on the shoulder in response which elicited an "Ow!" from him.

"You know that this…" She gestured between the two of them, "Is not what we meant by that. What are we going to tell the Council? This is against the Jedi Code."

Anakin shrugged. "What else can we tell them, but the truth? Even if we tried to hide it I'm sure Master Ti and Kenobi will notice that we suddenly stopped fighting with each other. It won't be a secret for long."

"Then they will kick us out of the Order." Padmé lamented.

"So…."

"They need you!" Padmé pushed herself up slightly so she was staring directly into Anakin's eyes. "You are the Order's most skilled pilot and no one can match you with a saber."

"Unless of course, someone I know distracts me." Anakin shifted his body slightly causing Padmé's to move against his as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Padmé smacked Anakin on the shoulder again while he laughed at his joke. "Can you please be serious?" Padmé pleaded as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I am!" Anakin protested between chuckles.

"No, you're not." Padmé pushed away from him into a seated position on the ground. She turned her back on him determined to not talk to him until he was over making light of their situation.

Anakin sighed as he rose up and pulled Padmé into his embrace. "The Jedi need you too, you know. You are their strongest negotiator. If a peaceful solution to even the tensest stand-off could be found, you would be the one to find it." Anakin paused for a moment letting his words sink in. "There is nothing we can do about it at this point. It is up for the Council to decide what they want to do with us. At this point it is more important that we get off this planet alive and warn them about the Sith. If they want to kick us out of the Order after that, then so be it."

"You are so casual about this." Padmé shook her head, but her tension also left her and she slowly leaned back into Anakin, who was now seated behind her. "How can you accept what we are doing is right. We both know that the Council frowns on attachment since it can lead to the dark side."

"That is true." Anakin conceded in a whisper. "But they will still need to explain to me how what we share is dark. Remember my Angel; love brought you back from the dark side." Anakin stated as his lips resumed a leisurely trail down the side of Padmé's neck.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two Jedi padawans, the Sith Lord grimaced in disgust as he eaves dropped on their conversation from his shuttle in route to Yavin 4. The Sith's eyes glowed yellow and then shifted to a murderous red at Anakin's words and he cutoff his spying in the Force for the time being. It would not be long before he landed on Yavin to reclaim his apprentices. Despite his foul mood at watching his apprentice's sickly sweet display, it did offer the Sith some insight into their minds and allow him to form a new plan with which to turn them into his faithful servants. Their love for one another might have thwarted his plans once, but under the right circumstances he could use their love as a weapon against them.

* * *

"So certain are you?" Master Yoda scratched his chin as he reflected on Master Kenobi's and Ti's news.

Master Kenobi nodded before replying to the elder Jedi and the rest of the assembled Council. After his and Master Ti's discovery in the hall outside the communications center they had called the rest of the Council to an emergency meeting to discuss the situation. Although no one wanted to believe the news, no one's face hid their concern or worry for the two young padawans. "Yes, Master. Master Ti and I did not discuss this beforehand because we did not think to question it. However, I was just telling Master Ti that I was surprised that none of our messages from Yavin were coming from Anakin. They are not written in his style."

"And I can tell Padmé did not write them either." Master Ti added.

"Could their droid be modifying their messages?" Master Windu suggested, but inside he did not believe that was true and worry was creasing his brow.

"I do not think so." Master Ti answered, her voice rising slightly in pitch with worry for her padawan. "The messages seem to be coming from Padmé's droid R2D2, and he is very good about transmitting messages exactly as they are relayed to him.

"If someone has intercepted their droid, they could be relaying false messages back to us. I suggest that Master Ti and I go to Yavin and check on our padawans and offer assistance if needed." Master Kenobi offered to the Council.

"I ag…." Master Yoda was cut-off by an urgent message from the Chancellor's office. However, instead of the Galactic leader it was one of the young Jedi assigned to protect him.

"Master Yoda." The breathless Jedi called out, offering a bow before continuing. "I was just checking in with Chancellor Palpatine. We had left him in his office about an hour ago, but he is not here now. I do not know how anyone got passed our security perimeter, but the Chancellor is missing."

"Lock down the building and run a full scale search of every room. We will send additional Jedi to help you." Master Windu spoke fiercely, casting a glance at Masters Ki Adi Mundi and Gallia who immediately departed their Council seats to offer their assistance to the search."

"I have already started that, Master." The younger Jedi answered with a bow.

"Contact us immediately; when find something, you do." Master Yoda added.

"Will do Master, I'll report back as soon as we learn more."

As the image of the younger Jedi winked out, Master Yoda cast a searching glance to the rest of the Jedi Council. "More happening on Yavin than was foreseen." The elder Jedi then hopped out of his Council chair and used the Force to call his walking stick to his side. He leaned heavily on it as he walked up to Master Kenobi. "Go with you to Yavin, I will. Help the padawans and find the answers to this mystery, we will."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The Sith disembarked from his shuttle and waved off his brainwashed servants as he entered his throne room in the main Yavin Temple and focused on his task at hand. He was certain he could at least bend one padawan to his will, and if all went according to plan he might just get the stronger of the two. The Force was warning him that the Jedi Council was on to him, but he did not care. He would make sure they were too late to save the young ones from their fate. Love might have saved them once, but it would become the tool to initiate their fall.

With his first smile since losing his hold on Padmé's mind, Sidious closed his eyes and focused on the Force seeking out the sleeping forms of the two Jedi padawans.

* * *

A flash of lightning was vaguely visible through Anakin's closed eyelids and drew him out of his slumber. Instinctively he glanced over at the warm body pressed against him. Padmé was snuggled against him, her eyes closed as she was lost in dreams. The storm from earlier continued to rage around them, but the makeshift shelter that he and Padmé had created kept them dry while they kept each other warm.

A smile formed across Anakin's lips as he gazed down at Padmé. He pressed his lips to the top of her head in a quick kiss, breathing in her scent as he tried to relax back into sleep. He ignored the rumble of thunder that echoed around him as he settled back against the tree he and Padmé had built their shelter around. Despite their surroundings, he was quite comfortable knowing that Padmé was near him. Her mere presence was soothing and relaxing and if he was not so content, he would have chided himself for all the years he had tried to push her away. Admitting their true feelings to one another was the best thing that had happened to him and he was sure Padmé felt the same. He knew she was concerned about the Jedi Council's view of their relationship, but Anakin did not care what they had to say. All that mattered to him was that he and Padmé could be together. If the Council saw fit to kick them out of the Order, then so be it. He would gladly leave as long as Padmé was by his side.

It was a bit odd thinking about life without the Jedi. It had been all he and Padmé had known for the last few years, but he knew they could manage. He smiled to himself as he thought of all the fights from the past he still had to make up to her. He could think of several pleasant ways to apologize to her and he gave a contented sigh as he let his thoughts drift away with the images he hoped would filter through his dreams.

Anakin was almost fully asleep again when over the sounds of the storm an eerie cackle echoed in his ears. Anakin's eyes snapped open and his back went rigid at the sound of the Sith's laughter. As another cackle rumbled with the storm, Anakin gently slid Padmé away from him and sprung to his feet, calling his lightsaber to his hand. The rain sizzled and evaporated as it hit his blade and the lit blade of Padmé's that was lying on the ground beside their structure. Unable to light a fire in the storm, the two padawan's had kept their sabers lit through the night.

"Do you think you can stop me, my young apprentice?" Sidious' voice echoed through Anakin's mind. "Both of your souls will belong to me."

Anakin cast a quick glance over his shoulder at Padmé and watched as her brow furrowed into a grimace as if she was fighting a nightmare. "Leave her alone!" Anakin barked in a half whisper to the Sith, raising his lightsaber above his head to cast the light from it into the shadows of the forest.

Sidious laughed at Anakin's response. "You cannot stop me. I am coming for both of you."

Anakin took a step out into the pouring rain, placing himself between Padmé and any threat coming at them from the forest. His lightsaber was held at the ready to strike anything that came at them.

"I am your destiny." The Sith declared as a sound of footsteps walking across the forest floor caught Anakin's attention. The sound was coming from the direction of the Yavin Temple and Anakin moved away from his and Padmé's shelter to engage it.

"How sweet." The Sith mocked Anakin as the young Jedi walked towards him. "Determined to protect the one you love." Anakin disengaged his lightsaber has he stepped into the forest, plunging himself into darkness. He hoped he would be able to surprise the approaching Sith and destroy him before a battle could ensue.

Sidious words echoed not only through Anakin's mind, but Padmé's as well. Although Anakin thought the Sith was talking to him, Padmé interpreted the words as a threat to Anakin. The Sith's words had caused her dreams to turn to nightmares and as Anakin moved further into the woods to protect her, the Sith succeeded in shaking her from her slumber. The sound of his menacing cackle in her head caused Padmé to bolt upright. Reflexively she called her lightsaber to her own hand as she stared around her surroundings. From an initial scan, nothing seemed out of place until she realized that Anakin was not with her.

Her heart began to beat wildly with trepidation as she stepped out of the shelter. "Anakin?" She called out to him as another rumble of thunder echoed throughout the night. With Anakin's lightsaber disengaged, she could not see him and intent on finding the Sith, Anakin was not aware that Padmé was looking for him. The storm drowned out her call to him.

Back in his throne room, Sidious could not stop the malicious smile that spread across his face as he could sense his upcoming victory. He called upon the Force to make a small tree snap and fall to the ground in the opposite direction from where he had lured Anakin to walk towards. Padmé immediately moved towards it. She was pushed into a run when Sidious responded to both Anakin and Padmé. "Poor fool, your companion is already mine."

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed as she broke into a sprint towards the sound she had heard in the forest, hoping she would find Anakin before the Sith could do something horrible to him. She called upon the Force to speed herself up and in an instant the trees swallowed up the glow of her lightsaber.

Anakin turned on his heel at the sound of Padmé's shout and ran back to their shelter to help her, but by the time he returned she was already gone without a trace. "Padmé!" He shouted desperately as a bright flash of lightning and crash of thunder drowned out his voice. Dread washed over him when he received no answer and the fear that he had failed to protect her clouded his mind.

"Padmé!" Anakin called out again as loud as he could, but all he received in answer was another rumble of thunder and Sidious' cackle.

Deep in the forest from where Sidious had sent her, Padmé stopped her running as she heard Anakin scream her name. She called back at him, "Anakin!" However, between the storm and Sidious laughter she was not sure if she was heard. Images of Anakin being tortured flooded her mind in response to the sound of his scream.

"The one you love is coming to me, my young Apprentice." Sidious spoke to both padawans. "Come to the Temple, and I will let you join us!"

"No!" Anakin and Padmé both shouted over the Sith's sinister laughter and immediately started sprinting towards the Yavin Temple. Both padawans called upon the Force to speed their steps, but given the distance between the two, Anakin would beat Padmé to the Temple. Neither was aware that Sidious did not have the other, all they knew was that their lover had screamed out to them and was nowhere in sight. Both padawans were concerned the other had somehow been captured and their hearts raced with panic that they were already too late to save the other.

* * *

Nightmares of Yavin had plagued Anakin and Padmé's sleep for months before the Council had given them their assignment. Like the council, both had written the nightmares off as an omen of the Force, but now that they were in danger of losing the one they loved they realized they were now living their nightmare. Each Jedi took in heaving breaths while sprinting through the thick jungle underbrush. The thick clouds overhead released a heavy downpour that soaked through their tunics and chilled their bodies. However, the shiver that ran up the Jedi's spines was not due to the cold, but in trepidation of what they might find at the Yavin temple. "Hold on." Both padawans whispered out loud in prayer that the other would be all right.

The Jedi's lightsabers cast an eerie, bluish glow off the trees and vines. The sounds and shadows of the jungle might have given the average person pause, or even enhanced the sinister nature of the Sith's plan, but the young Jedi simply ignored them and moved forward. The panic in their minds was too powerful to take in their surroundings all they could think of was reaching the other. They had just realized what they meant to each other and knowing that they might lose the other felt like their hearts were being ripped apart.

The ache in their chests seemed to intensify with each step they took. It did not seem like they could reach their destination fast enough. However with their lightsabers and the storms lightning as their guide they eventually made out the edifice of the large stone structure of the Sith's Yavin Temple. "I'm coming." Both Jedi spoke into the storm as they pushed their bodies forward.

Anakin thanked the Force as he made it to the clearing that led to the Temple's entrance. He did not slow his steps as he ran for the Temple door and did not pause to look back as it closed behind him. His focus was solely on finding the Sith and rescuing Padmé from his clutches.

Outside the Temple walls, Padmé unknowingly followed Anakin's footsteps and burst through the underbrush a few moments after him. The sight that caught her eyes was the closing door of the Temple and she rushed forward to reach it. However, the door s sealed before she could make it.

"No!" She cried out, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she realized she was blocked from what she wanted most. "Leave him alone!" She shouted as Sidious' laughter echoed through her mind. "Let me in!" She banged a fist against the hard durasteel door to no avail before the sizzle of falling raindrops against her lightsaber caught her attention. In a moment of clarity she plunged her saber's blade into the door and cursed every second that passed as she waited for the door to melt.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Anakin sprinted down the familiar tunnel he knew would lead him to the Sith. His heart sent a silent prayer through the Force that Padmé would be all right. "Please." He murmured to himself as he came closer. He could not lose Padmé now that they had just learned what they truly meant to one another. A world without her was nothing to him.

"Yes, my apprentice. Beg me to spare your lover." Sidious' echoed in both Anakin and Padmé's heads, causing a growl of frustration to snarl from both their lips.

The Sith's taunt spurned Anakin to push his body forward while Padmé pushed her own body weight against her lightsaber in an attempt to get it to tear through the metal of the durasteel door that blocked her entrance into the Sith's Temple faster. Both could not move fast enough for their own liking. However while Padmé struggled to gain entrance to the Temple another durasteel door closed between her and Anakin as he entered the Sith's throne room.

"Padmé!" Anakin shouted as he caught sight of the cloaked figure kneeling before Sidious's throne.

"So you have finally come to join us, my young Apprentice?" Sidious flashed a grotesque smile at Anakin as he slowly rose from his throne. At his feet the cloaked woman did not move or flinch away from her Master. Her head remained bowed in deference to the Sith.

Anakin brandished his lightsaber before the Sith, taking an offensive stance as his eyes quickly assessed the situation. "Let her go!"

"Why should I, my apprentice?" Sidious supplied in answer, a gnarled hand dropping to the head of the cloaked figure at his feet.

"Do not touch her!" Anakin snarled at the sight, taking a lunge forward towards the Sith. Distracted by his concern for Padmé and his anger at the Sith Anakin failed to notice the warning from the Force before the Sith turned to him and struck with a violent lightening attack. Anakin's body convulsed as he screamed in agony and crumpled in a heap on the ground.

"Young fool. You are no match for the dark side of the Force. Love only weakens your Jedi powers. If you join me, I will show you what true power you are capable of harnessing.

"No!" Anakin choked out in a strained voice as he attempted to fight his spasming muscles and stand up.

The Sith just chuckled at Anakin's pathetic and feeble attempts to face him head on and casually launched another short lightening attack at him to further disable the young Jedi. "Not even to save the one you love, my Apprentice?"

Breathing heavily, Anakin clutched at a stitch in his side as he ground out. "Leave her out of this."

"Ah, but you were the one who insured she turned against me when I had claimed her for my own."

"You brainwashed her." Anakin clenched a fist and pounded it to the ground as he struggled to pull himself up once more. Pain coursed through his body after the violent bursts of lightning that had streamed through him.

"I showed her what true power could be, but she was too weak to accept it. She has always been too weak. She might be under my power now, but I do not need her." With a wicked smile at Anakin, Sidious pressed a hand back out to the cloaked figure at his feet and Force shoved her away from him. Once her body crashed to the floor he started a violent lightening attack that left her a shrieking and convulsing mass.

"No! Padmé!" Anakin shouted, staggering to his feet to reach her. Still weakened by the lightening attack he had faced he could not fight against the light Force shove that Sidious gave him that toppled him back to the ground. "Stop!" Anakin called out in desperation as he struggled back to his feet once more.

Sidious did let up on the attack and an ominous silence fell as the cloaked figure on the ground fell silent. Only the faint gasps for breath indicated that she was still alive. "Why should I, my apprentice? She is just a useless Jedi, without the skills that I desire. I may have wanted her once, but after she lost her battle with you she has proven that she is not worthy."

"Then let her go." Anakin stated through gritted teeth, rising to his feet and concentrating on keeping his footing.

"Why? When I can make both of you pay for your lack of vision. If you will not join me then you can face the pain of death." Sidious finished his statement by launching another lightening attack at the cloaked figure on the ground whose shrieks of pain were renewed.

"No!" Anakin shouted, fighting his own body to run towards her, but once again the Sith stopped him, extending the hand not occupied with assaulting the cloaked figure on the floor towards Anakin and restraining the young Jedi with the Force. Gripped with panic and terror over what was happening to the woman on the ground Anakin could not focus his thoughts to break free from Sidious' hold. "Please, no!"

"She's dying, my young apprentice." Sidious called out over the woman's shrieks.

Although Anakin could not see her face, he had faced the lightening attack himself and knew the kind of pain that she was facing. He had never heard Padmé scream like that and the sound tore at his heart. Watching her murder was the worst kind of torture. He had just admitted his feelings to her and she had more than showed she loved him too. However even before their confessions of love he knew he could not just stand idly by and simply watch the Sith kill her, but the fact that he loved her and he knew she loved him made his decision easier.

"Let her go and I will join you!" Anakin shouted at the Sith.

"All too easy." The Sith mumbled to himself as he stopped his assault on the cloaked woman. Using the Force to tug the cloak back into place to hide her features from the young Jedi who was giving himself to the dark side for her benefit, Sidious turned to Anakin and released his hold on him. "So you will give yourself over to the dark side of the Force?"

"Only if you let her go. I cannot join you if she dies. I won't live without her."

"How touching." Sidious flashed a sickly smile before adding. "Your feelings for her are strong, my apprentice. It's just as well that you should join me. The Jedi would never allow this relationship. If I am not mistaken, attachment is forbidden to the Jedi. Your breach of the Jedi Code has made this inevitable. Now kneel before me and take your rightful place as my Apprentice."

"Let her go first." Anakin insisted, his eyes resting on the prone figure on the ground. Silently he prayed for the Force to renew her strength quickly so she could make her escape on her own. However he also knew that he had to get her out of this throne room because he knew if she could, Padmé would try to stop the sacrifice he was about to make for her.

"Very wise, my young Apprentice." Sidious replied before flicking his wrist at the durasteel door Anakin had entered and gently shoving the cloaked woman's body out through it and into the hall beyond. Anakin cast one last wistful glance at the closing door before dropping to his knees before the Sith.

"We had a bargain, and I will submit myself to your teachings as long as you do not attack her." Anakin stated as he took a deep steadying breath.

"As you wish." Sidious promised. "I swear on my power I will not further harm that woman." It was an easy promise for Sidious to make because the woman who had just been shoved out of the throne room was not who Anakin thought it was. Sidious' handmaiden Sabé had served her purpose in his deception and she had no power of her own to be a threat to him. He would deal with Padawan Naberrie shortly after he indoctrinated Skywalker into his new Order.

"I am only doing this for her, to protect her." Anakin replied, staring into the cold heartless eyes of his new Master.

"Very noble indeed. I am sure she will appreciate it." With a victorious smile Sidious let the front door that sealed Padmé's way release, causing her to fall forwards as her lightsaber gave way. In her mind, Sidious was sending her images of Anakin kneeling before him and Padmé's heart fluttered in panic. "No, Anakin!" Springing to her feet and grabbing her lightsaber, she ran as fast as she could to stop the man she loved from losing himself to the Sith.

"Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader." Sidious did not need to go through such a formal indoctrination, with his new apprentice, but he enjoyed the effect it was having on the other Jedi padawan who was helpless to stop it. Then to ensure the loyalty of his new apprentice, Sidious used the Force once more to hold him in place as he poured two whole vials of his mind numbing potion into his apprentice's eyes. Normally only a few drops of the potion were needed, but Sidious was not taking any chances with his new prize particularly with the guest they were about to receive. Sidious allowed the doors of the throne room to open in wait for Padawan Naberrie as he watched Lord Vader's eyes change from their vibrant blue to the yellow that marked him as a servant of the Sith.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Padmé skidded to a halt in the center of the Sith's throne room, her eyes wide with horror as she took in the kneeling form of Anakin. "No!" Anakin!" Her shout was choked up with tears that attempted to fall at the sight. She was too late.

In response to her voice, both Sidious and the newly christened Darth Vader turned towards her. Two sets of yellow eyes stared at her.

"Let him go!" Padmé yelled at Sidious while at the same time trying to send a message to Anakin through the Force, hoping to break the Sith's hold on him.

Anakin's mind was numb and cloudy from the potion the Sith had poured into his eyes. However, the potion had not taken complete hold of him yet and his eyes started to blink rapidly as tears began to form in his eyes.

Sidious could feel his new apprentice's struggle against the Sith's control and new it was due to his feelings for the woman before them. The Sith's potion needed more time to work on his young apprentice before he would be immune to the charms of his lover.

"Lord Vader, leave us. I will call for you when I need you." Sidious ordered his pupil.

"Yes, my Master." Anakin answered mindlessly as he rose to his feet and began to walk towards a back door in the throne room.

"Anakin!" Padmé called out as she sprinted toward him. She closed the distance between then and before he could escape from the throne room she grabbed him by the arm, clinging desperately as she turned him to face her. "Please, don't do this."

Anakin was motionless for a moment, but Padmé's words did seem to penetrate the fog that had clouded his mind and his eyes started to blink again with unshed tears.

Padmé's fingers trailed up Anakin's arms, to his shoulders, and tangled into the hair at the back of his neck. Reflexively Anakin leaned his head backwards into her fingers, enjoying the touch as he let her words wrap around him. "You are a good person Anakin, come with me."

"I'm afraid not." Sidious growled in disgust as he rose from his throne and using the Force shoved Padmé and Anakin away from one another. He forcibly shoved Anakin into the back room and closed the door on him, barring him from Padmé. "His life is mine now, young padawan."

"No it isn't." Padmé turned cold eyes on the Sith who was walking slowly towards her. "He is mine, just as I am his. Deep down he still knows that and you fear it. That is why you have hidden him away."

"He might still have feelings for you, but those will be numbed before long." Sidious offered in answer, using the Force to check that his apprentice's attention was distracted from what was taking place in the throne room. He was pleased to find that his pupil had moved further away from the door, the longer he stayed away from Padmé the more time the Sith's potion would be able to take hold over him.

"You underestimate him. I was able to push away from your hold and he is as strong as I am, if not more so." Padmé responded, her fingers tightening around the lightsaber hilt in her hand.

"Do you think I would make the same mistake twice?" Sidious flashed a grotesque grin at Padmé. "I gave you two drops of my potion, he received two vials." Padmé's eyes widened in alarm causing the Sith to chuckle slightly as he continued. "His mind is mine to mold and control. He is lost to you unless of course you want to join us?"

Pain filled Padmé's eyes at the thought of losing Anakin to the Sith and her voiced cracked slightly as she supplied her answer, "Never." Her gaze turned from the Sith and to the closed door that barred her from the man she loved. Through the Force she sent him a silent plea to fight the darkness and come back to her.

Smiling at Padmé's weakness and momentary distraction, Sidious called upon the Force and gathered the energy to attack the young Jedi. "If you will not join us, then you must die." He released the energy into a lightening attack, one similar to the one that had disabled Anakin moments ago.

However, distracted as she was with worry for Anakin, Padmé was still aware of the Force around her and allowed it to guide her actions. Without turning from the door that barred her from reaching Anakin, she raised her lightsaber before her and allowed it to absorb the Sith's attack.

The Sith was taken aback by the deflection of his attack, but also mildly impressed. He smiled with cruel intent as Padmé turned towards him, her eyes no longer filled with pain, but determination. "Impressive, young padawan. You are not as rash as my apprentice, but you still lack his power and skill."

"I have my own strengths…."

Sidious cut off Padmé before she could continue, "But you share each other as a weakness. I will not have you coming between my apprentice and me. If you will not join us, then you will die." His crimson bladed lightsaber ignited in his hand as he finished his statement.

Padmé moved into a defensive stance lightsaber at the ready while she focused her full attention on the Sith.

"The Hero with No Fear and the Diplomat, the Jedi Order's greatest assets." The Sith commented as he sized up his opponent. "The Jedi's greatest fighter is already mine, and you will not be able to talk your way out of this, young padawan." Without pausing, the Sith rushed forward ready to engage the one thing that stood between him and domination of the galaxy. Once she was gone Lord Vader and himself would destroy the rest of the Jedi and everything would fall into his control as he had foreseen.

* * *

Away from Padmé's touch the fog descended upon Anakin's mind once more and all he could hear were the words from his Master telling him to find something else to do while their enemy was dealt with. In the darkness behind the closed door, Anakin blinked a couple times as his mind tried to process the term "enemy." There was something about that word that bothered him, but the numbness that was settling on his mind made it difficult to really think and consider that.

As the unshed tears dried in his eyes, Anakin gave into his Master's orders and turned towards a large communications center. His fingers absently trailed across the controls of the various computer terminals as he explored the Sith's operations. The room was in darkness except for the faint glow from the various computer screens and a flickering glow in a far corner. The flickering light drew Anakin's attention and he approached it slowly. He found a small domed droid, or what used to be a domed droid as the top of it appeared to be ripped apart, to be the source of the light. The tiny droid was sputtering weakly and shooting off sparks.

It was an odd thing to see, the rest of his Master's computer terminals were in pristine order, while this little droid was barely functional. Wanting to please his Master, Anakin did the one thing he could do with little thought and began piecing the little droid back together.

Since he was little he had always been gifted at building and repairing droids, ships, and other mechanical devices. This little droid was really messed up and would have been a daunting task to anyone else. Wires were disconnected and sparking in multiple locations and the outer casing of the little droid was dented and punctured with holes throughout. A droid as damaged as this one would usually be scrapped, but despite the fog clouding his mind Anakin was certain he could repair this droid for his Master.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Padmé struggled to push against the Sith's attack. He might look like a frail old man, but with the dark power of the Force he had a strength that Padmé was finding difficult to match. However she was determined to hold on, for Anakin. She could not let herself believe that he was lost to the dark side forever. Anakin had brought her back and no matter what the Sith had done to him she was determined to bring Anakin back to the light as well.

"You cannot keep this up forever, young Padawan." Sidious spoke as he swung low at Padmé's shins, causing her to leap so as not to lose a limb to the Sith's blade. She landed off balanced and had to backpedal slightly to regain her footing. "We could end this fight now if you would join me. You could then be with Anakin."

"No!" Padmé shouted as she swung left and then spun on her heel and attempted to catch the Sith off-guard, however he easily parried away both attacks.

The Sith chuckled slightly at the Jedi padawan's feeble attacks. "All you are going to do is tire yourself out. Your skills are no match for the dark side of the Force. They aren't even a match for the light side of the Force. My new apprentice's skill far surpasses your own." Sidious taunted.

Padmé's grip on her lightsaber tightened as she looked for an opening for attack. "I did defeat Anakin in a training exercise." T was a rather lame comment to make, but concentrating on the battle before her did not lend itself to allowing Padmé to come up with witty comebacks.

"Once, young Jedi, and trust me under my power it will not happen again." Sidious answered with a sneer. "Now give in, or you shall face your destiny."

* * *

In the Sith's communications room, Anakin carefully put together the wires on the little astromech droid, his yellow eyes focused on his fingers as they pieced the droid together. The R2 unit was battered and still in need of major repairs, but the new Sith apprentice had dealt with the worst of the sparking wires and he was working to fix the last set of offending wires. The little droid would still need lots of work, but ending the fireworks emanating from the droid would make Anakin's work easier.

"Much better." Anakin spoke to the droid as the sparking wires were reconnected and the little droid gave a soft beeping sound that almost sounded like a sigh of relief. "My Master will be pleased that you are working once more."

The little droid gave a pained beep.

Anakin may have patted the droid's domed head in a show of comfort, but half of it had been blown off in whatever had attacked the little droid. Instead, he just kept his voice reassuring as he assessed what his next repair would be. "Do not worry; I will have you working in no time."

The little droid bleeped out a strangled question as the young Sith pushed in the little droids main legs that had been dislocated from its body.

"Where is who?" Anakin asked the droid, not understanding its question.

The droid sputtered its question again feebly as he tried to roll away from Anakin now that its legs were reattached.

"Padmé?" Anakin's brow furrowed in confusion. Deep down he was aware that he knew that name, but the fog clouding his mind would not allow him to recall who that was. "Who?"

The droid sputtered his mistress's name as he valiantly tried to move to go find her, hoping the other Jedi would follow him, unaware of Anakin's changed allegiance.

"Wait!" Anakin spoke forcibly to the droid. "You cannot move, you are not fixed yet. Now tell me who…."

The droid screeched his mistress's name as if the increased volume would get through to the other Jedi's brain. Not running at one hundred percent the droid could not sense the change in Anakin. The droid knew his mistress and the other Jedi did not always get along, but as they were on the same mission Anakin should know if she was safe and if she wasn't he should be out there rescuing her.

Anakin pressed a hand to his forehead at the droid's screech and winced as the sound made his head pound. "What are you talking about?"

The droid beeped Padmé's name again, wishing he could bash the young Jedi in the head to knock some sense into him.

"I don't know…." Anakin began to answer the droid, his confusion not hidden in his voice.

With a frustrated bleep, R2 pushed as much power he could to his projector. The picture was a bit distorted as his lens was cracked, but he was still able to display a small holographic image of his mistress.

Anakin turned his gaze to the image that the droid displayed for him. It was of a young woman going through a Jedi training exercise. "Who?"

The little droid repeated his mistress's name insistently trying to get the other Jedi to figure it out.

"That's Padmé?" Anakin's brow furrowed once more as the droid beeped in the affirmative. He thought he knew that woman, but he could not recall from where. His fingers reached out to the droid's holographic image and tried to touch the woman. Anakin thought she was very beautiful, but he could not remember anything to compare her to. All Anakin could recall was his Master, and his orders. Everything else seemed to be a dark blur in his memories.

If the droid could have growled it would have when the Jedi showed no recognition of his mistress. He switched to a different recording of his mistress, showing her and Anakin in one of their arguments.

"_So, you tried to leave without me?" Anakin's voice could be heard, while an image of Padmé glaring at her ship's comm. system stared back at the Sith apprentice._

"_You tried to do the same." Anakin watched Padmé fire back at him_

"_And I still can." Anakin heard his response back before Padmé's reply of "Oh no, you don't!" _

"She's my enemy?" Anakin asked the little droid as he forced his mind to put together these images, his head started to pound worse in his confusion, causing him to wince.

The droid stated to beep unintelligibly as it tried to spit out insults at the human. It was tired of him and his mistress's futile arguments, because it was getting them nowhere when he knew that they were hiding from the truth. He had watched those two fight with each other for years, but he also knew what haunted his mistress's dreams, and based on his few conversations with Anakin's droid he knew the other human shared his mistress's true feelings.

In one last attempt to get the Jedi to figure this out, he displayed an image of Padmé asleep in her bed at the Jedi Temple. A thin blanket was pulled over her shoulder while her curls fanned out in disarray against her pillow. Her image sighed as she tugged her blanket more tightly around her shoulder while she softly whispered, "Anakin."

Anakin gasped as he watched the image of Padmé's sleeping form smile after her lips wrapped around his name. He could not understand why it should have such an effect on him, but his heart seemed to flutter in his chest.

Finally hearing a sensible reaction from the other Jedi, the droid repeated the video clip of his mistress dreaming. Anakin did not gasp during the second time, but he did reach out for her image again and tears seemed to form in his eyes. Upon the fifth time of playing the video, the tears finally fell from Anakin's eyes, flushing out the Sith's mind numbing potion and bringing clarity back to Anakin's thoughts.

"Padmé." Anakin whispered back in awe as he reached out for her with one hand and furiously brushed away his tears with the other.

The droid repeated his first question to the Jedi.

"R2, she's…." Anakin trailed off as his tears dried and he considered the droids question. In a sudden moment the memories flooded to him of what had happened in the Sith's throne room. He could recall what he had seen and done, but he could also recall what had happened after the Sith had gained control over him. In a flash he sprung to his feet. "Padmé!" He shouted as he gazed around at his surroundings, taking them in under full lucidity for the first time. He drew his lightsaber from his belt and began walking back towards the doorway that would lead to the Sith's throne room.

Behind Anakin R2D2 whistled indignantly at the Jedi's retreating form, irritated that it took that long for Anakin to see the truth, but at the same time relieved that he was finally doing something.

* * *

Anakin entered the Sith's throne room at the same time that Masters Kenobi, Ti, and Yoda ran through the front doors, having just arrived on Yavin themselves. All four Jedi watched in horror as Padmé was pressed down into a kneeling position before the Sith as he relentlessly attacked her. It was all she could do to block his furious attacks as her body tired from the struggle. Focused on their battle neither Padmé nor Sidious noticed the entrance of the other Jedi

"Now young Jedi, you shall die!" Sidious declared as he attempted to feint left, but then catch the tired Jedi on her undefended right side. However the Sith only managed to start his feint, because before he could finish his attack a great shout of "No!" sounded behind him and in a second Anakin's cerulean bladed lightsaber was embedded into his back.

Sprinting towards Padmé, Anakin used the Force to call his ignited saber back to his hand, pulling the Sith backwards as he did so. For his part all the Sith could do was stare in shock into the exhausted, but triumphant eyes of padawan Naberrie. "The dark side of the Force is no match for love." She stated before the Sith gave his last breath and his body disappeared into the Force. Next thing she knew, she was gathered into Anakin's arms and her lips were pressed firmly against his.

"I knew… you would… fight it." She murmured between kisses, relieved to have Anakin back.

"If… I hadn't… I think… R2 would have… killed me." Anakin answered back as his lips trailed a path against the column of Padmé's neck.

"R2? He's all right?" Padmé asked with a gasp, before Anakin reclaimed her lips once more with his. He didn't have to answer her because R2D2 slowly wheeled himself out of the Sith's throne room and gave another indignant beep in response to his mistress and what appeared to be his new Master.

Padmé and Anakin were so lost in their own celebration of having one another safe in their arms that it took them a moment to hear the slight clearing of throats coming from the three Jedi Masters at the door. Padmé blushed crimson at the sight of the three Jedi catching her and Anakin in their intimate situation, but Anakin did not seem to mind. He seemed to circle his arms around Padmé tighter as the three Jedi Masters approached them.

"Nice of you to show up Master Kenobi, but you are a little late." Anakin addressed his Jedi Master. "Padmé and I already defeated the Sith Lord without you."

"We saw that." Obi-Wan replied his hand coming up to stroke his beard as he flashed a wry smile. "Quite the team effort, I must say."

Anakin flashed a roguish grin and Padmé could not decide if she wanted to smack him for it or simply kiss it away. However, under the watchful eyes of the Jedi Masters, she did nothing.

"Padawan Naberrie, are you unhurt?" Master Ti asked, trying to assess her padawan around the tangle of Skywalker's arms.

"I'm fine." Padmé answered with a smile that turned a bit wary as she added, "Master Ti, I…" She looked at Anakin and then turned back to her Master. "We…"

Master Yoda banged his gimmerstick on the floor to interrupt Padmé before she could finish. "Discuss this at home, we will."

"Yes, Master." Anakin and Padmé answered simultaneously.

"Now is a time to rejoice that over, your Jedi Trials are. Faced the greatest evil and championed it, you did." Master Yoda stated. "Now is not a time to discuss the future, but time to rejoice in the now."

"Yes, Master." Only Anakin answered this time before capturing Padmé's frowning lips into another kiss as he strode out of the Sith's Temple, with Padmé in his arms, towards the ship that would take the both of them home.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of "Trials of My Heart." However, there will be an Epilogue to pull together all the loose ends. Hopefully it should be up tomorrow. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed for their support. I also want to thank everyone for their patience I know I did not update this story on a regular basis. Real life liked to distract me and I know it was not only frustrating for me, but for you all as well, so thanks again for your patience and support.


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Years after their Jedi Trials, Padmé would still marvel over how calm Anakin remained in the events that followed. Master Yoda had granted both her and Anakin the rank of Jedi Knight on their journey back to Coruscant, but with their newly revealed relationship that rank would be called into question once they reached the Jedi Temple and had to face the Council. Love may have saved them from the Sith, but it was unclear how that would settle with the Jedi code.

The Jedi code had been drilled into both Anakin and Padmé since they were small children. Attachment was forbidden and what Anakin and Padmé had discovered they had was certainly an attachment. They may have tried to hide their feelings through their arguments and squabbles, but in the end they could not resist their true feelings. However that did not change the fact that their relationship was against the Jedi Code and although neither Anakin nor Padmé had any wish to be without the other, they also wished to remain in the Jedi Order.

Padmé spent the entire trip back to Coruscant fretting over every possible income while Anakin seemed to remain unfazed. Next to them R2D2 seemed pleased that Anakin and Padmé were both together, but irritated that it had taken them so long. However, he seemed to forgive both of them once Anakin promised to fix him up properly once they were home. Aside from that he and Padmé remained silent for most of the trip home. He simply sat beside her holding her hand in his, while stealing an occasional kiss. He did not seem to care what the outcome would be as long as he could spend time with her. Deep down Padmé knew all she wanted was to stay with Anakin, but the thought of doing it outside the Jedi Order was a little difficult. She loved Anakin dearly and would leave the Order if that was the Council's decision, but she could not shake the feeling that they were destined to do more for the Order.

While Anakin and Padmé travelled back to Coruscant with Master Yoda, Masters Kenobi and Ti remained on Yavin to help the Sith's prisoners get back to their homes. With the death of the Sith, his control over his prisoners was broken and the potion that had induced their stupor eventually wore off. Most people were unhurt, but both Masters Kenobi and Ti insisted that Sabé receive medical treatment at the Jedi Temple for the trauma she had suffered at the Sith's hands. However, even she healed with time and eventually became a respected Senator from her home system of Naboo. She helped rebuild the Republic's reputation after its unwitting rule under the Sith's control.

When Anakin and Padmé first arrived at the Jedi Temple they were initially greeted as heroes for their defeat of the Sith Lord as the Force has signaled to all Jedi about their victory. However as the Jedi in the Temple took notice of Anakin and Padmé's linked hands as they strolled towards the Council chambers whispers started to follow their steps. The whispers caused Padmé's heart rate to increase as hers and Anakin's futures became an unknown, but beside her Anakin held his head high seemingly determined to let nothing stand between him and the woman he had grown to love. His calmness irritated Padmé slightly who could not understand how he could take all of this so casually. She wanted to argue with him, but decided they had done plenty of that to last them awhile.

Padmé expected the vote against her and Anakin to happen as soon as they entered the Council chambers, but instead the Council debriefed them on their Jedi Trial and like Master Yoda congratulated the both of them on their successful completion of their mission. Padmé spent the entire time waiting for the Council to change their tone and banish both her and Anakin from the Temple. She almost wanted to ask them about it hoping to just get it over with, but every time she tried to speak up, Anakin would tighten his grasp on her hand as if signaling her to wait.

"You two should be commended on facing the greatest evil any Jedi has ever had to face. There are not many that survive an encounter with a Sith Lord, and your teamwork in the face of adversity is commendable." Master Windu spoke on behalf of the rest of the Council.

"It was not just teamwork." Anakin spoke up for the first time, his head turning towards Padmé as he spoke. To emphasize his point he kissed the top of her forehead, causing her to blush scarlet.

"No, that much is obvious." Master Windu spoke. Out of the corner of her eye, Padmé could see his eyebrow quirk which made her blush deepen. She scowled slightly up at Anakin, irritated that he was not blushing like her.

"You both know that the Jedi Code states…"

Padmé interrupted Master Windu before he could continue, she knew this was inevitable, but she had hoped to avoid it. Drawing in a large breath to calm her nerves she repeated the Jedi code. However as her mind skipped ahead to the words that would come next an idea started to form in her head. "Attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden…."

"But compassion which I would define as unconditional love is essential to a Jedi's life…." Anakin stopped Padmé's speech; she flashed him a look of annoyance that he would do so when she had just had a break through. She cast him a stern glance as she finished her own thought.

"So you might say that we are encouraged to love."

A moment of silence filled the room before the holographic image of Masters Kenobi and Ti, who were still helping with the prisoners on Yavin, spoke up. "Very wise Padawans." Both Anakin and Padmé spun around to see warm smiles on their Masters' faces.

"Learn something, all Jedi do, from the trials." Master Yoda added with a nod before a murmur rang through the Council as a brief debate occurred. Padmé tried to focus on what was being said, but she was not able to piece together the Council's final decision.

"Master Kenobi, Master Ti? Is there something you would like to say to your former padawans?" Master Windu gave the floor to the young Jedi's mentors.

A fissure of dread and sadness ran down Padmé's spine as the term "former padawans", and for the first time she could feel Anakin tense at the words, finally showing the appropriate emotion for what they were facing. As if to confirm his earlier calm and confidence, he had not expected the verdict they both knew the Council was about to deliver.

Master Ti was the first to speak. "The Jedi Code is designed to guide and protect the members of the Order from the darkness we battle. We are agents of the light side of the Force and the rules are meant to keep us from straying into darkness. We have never condoned relationships as it was believed they would cloud our judgment." Padmé squeezed Anakin's hand in reflex to her Master's word. A part of her wanted to hang her head, but while the Jedi Council had made its decision so did she. She did not like giving up this duty she had trained for all her life, but she could not imagine doing it without Anakin at her side. It had taken her too long to figure out what he really meant to her and she refused to give him up now. She turned her gaze to his, flashing him a warm smile, pleased that it seemed to bring a sparkle to his own eyes.

Master Ti continued her speech. "That being said, sometimes out rules are not the correct path." Watching both of their eyes widen in shock, Anakin and Padmé turned to Master Ti to see her smiling at them. "Love is a pure emotion grounded in the light side of the Force and your love for one another more than proved to be stronger than the darkness of the Sith. I am pleased that the two of you could finally set aside your petty arguments and see your feelings for what they truly are."

Obi-Wan chuckled slightly at Anakin and Padmé's stunned faces. "Do hold off the wedding until Master Ti and I can return. We would like to celebrate your union and this new chapter of the Jedi with the rest of the Order."

At Obi-Wan's statement there was a smattering of chuckles before the Council broke into applause for the two newly knighted Jedi who would bring forth a new future for the entire Order. For a brief moment of disbelief, Anakin and Padmé stared at their former masters in shock before finally turning towards one another and giving into their happiness and coming together in one of the many kisses they would share in their lifetime.

Anakin and Padmé's unconventional Jedi trial seemed to spur an atmosphere of greater openness and camaraderie within the Jedi Order. Their wedding would not come for another few months after their knighthood, but it was soon followed by those of other members of the Order. And years later as Anakin and Padmé's twin children grew up with their peers they did so in a changed Order, one that was not rigidly ruled by a code, but one that was ruled by its heart.

**The End.**


End file.
